A Single Man of Courage
by JackieONeill Nut
Summary: Jack's past mingles with the present when SG1 get into trouble on an offworld mission. SJ
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story I'm posting on behalf of Jackie. Again - it's already been archived elsewhere, so if it seems familiar you may have read it before. Here are the content warnings - violence, torture, non graphic sexual references. Yes - it is a Jack whumper, and yes - it is Sam/Jack, and no - Jackie does NOT kill Jack off - ever!

You are getting a nice long piece to start, because I'm in a good mood.

I hope you enjoy it. Remember - all reviews go to Jackie, but I post the fic, so be nice and send lots of reviews

Flatkatsi

A Single Man of Courage – Part one

"Doctor Jackson," said the General as Daniel shuffled through the notes, "any questions?"

"No General, I think the notes cover more or less everything we need to know for now."

"No mention of Goa'uld whackers, honking big guns, world-saving kick ass techno gizmos?" grumbled Jack O'Neill.

"No Jack," began Daniel patiently, "the Mosems aren't as advanced as ourselves, but some of the minerals they are prepared to trade will be very useful to us."

"But no Goa'uld killers?" Jack asked again, his posture said 'okay, that's it, I don't wanna know more if not.'

Sam Carter put her head down to hide a smile at his antics, while Teal'c just looked on, his expression blank.

"Jack ..." began Daniel.

General Hammond looked from his 2IC to Daniel and decided to pull the plug on his 2IC's antagonizing of the Doctor.

"Well people, Colonel, if there's nothing else you join SG-6 at thirteen hundred hours and Doctor Jackson you can start on the trade negotiations.

Jack O'Neill sat up straighter. "Are you sure SG-6 can't handle this on their own Sir?" he tried one last plea.

"Colonel, I know how you just adore diplomatic missions, but SG-6 aren't qualified for this on their own and Doctor Jackson is the only available person at the moment. So, SG-1 you have a mission. Dismissed."

SG-1 stood and General Hammond left the briefing room with a grin, knowing how much his 2IC hated these types of missions.

"Mosems," said Jack gathering his notes together.

"Sir?" queried Carter.

"Mosems – funny name," said Jack, somewhat absently.

"Actually, the name suggests a definite link with Earth. From what I can gather from the reports they appear to be the descendants of an Arabic race that disappeared – or rather appeared to die out suddenly. They speak a dialect similar to today's Arabic races and their customs and …"

"Ack, Daniel, please, one lecture a day is enough." The tall Colonel stretched to his full height and scooped his paperwork under his arm. "Arabic – as in Arabs?" he asked, stilling suddenly.

"Well it seems – yes Arabs. You spent some time in the Middle East, perhaps it'll stir some memories," said Daniel not looking at Jack as he gathered his own papers up.

"I hope not," murmured Jack as he hurried out.

Sam looked at the Colonel's disappearing back. "Don't think he's too happy about that."

"What?" murmured Daniel absently "Oh," he looked up at Sam, "I only said about Middle Eastern memories."

"I don't think the Colonel's got happy memories Daniel, those were Special Ops days."

"Oh, err, oh God, should I…?" Daniel stuttered, slightly uncomfortable.

"I should not partake of this further Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c.

"I think he means leave well alone," said Sam with a grim smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack sat in his office, supposedly to tackle his mountain of paperwork that had piled up when he wasn't looking, which lately was pretty often, given the amount of time he spent off world, but his thoughts kept drifting back, way back … With a shudder he stood up shaking himself mentally.

'Don't go there Jack, keep busy,' he told himself, but the paperwork held even less appeal than usual.

Giving up on the in tray, he locked his office and went to find Teal'c to badger him into a workout. Teal'c felt his friend's need of a distraction and accompanied him willingly.

A couple of hours later Jack felt better. A good work out and a hot shower put him in a much better frame of mind and he returned to his office to plough through his work and then the mission plan.

Getting ready in the locker room brought forth fresh nerves. 'Nerves?' he questioned himself, sure he'd always felt a slight nervousness before a mission, gave him an edge, kept him alive. No matter what outward appearance he gave, inside was always alert. Today however, he felt fear, a prickle that he couldn't shake and that settled into the pit of his stomach.

He finished dressing and stashed his personal weapons, knives, berretta and some other odds and ends he always concealed about his person, before he left to pick up his pack to check it again as always.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam hurried through their preparations. Well, Daniel and Sam hurried and Teal'c went through the motions in his usual calm methodical way.

"Can't believe where this morning went," moaned Daniel, still only half dressed as he hopped around frantically.

"Me neither," panted Sam as she at last zipped up her kevlar vest.

"I will collect our packs to save some time, if you will assist Daniel Jackson," offered Teal'c.

"Thanks, that'll be a help. If we keep the Colonel waiting he'll be in a worse mood."

"O'Neill did seem distracted," admitted Teal'c as he left.

Sam managed to get Daniel ready and they met Teal'c in the corridor outside the gate room where they donned their packs. Together they made it into the room just on time. Daniel was waiting for some remark from Jack, but it didn't happen. Jack merely gave the control room the signal to dial when ready.

"Okay campers, move out." Jack gave the order as the wormhole stabilised and to the General's all clear, he gave a quick salute.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The bright sun dazzled them slightly as they stepped from the Stargate. A large body of men stood waiting at the foot of the steps. In the middle of the group, SG-6's team leader, Major Tom Dawson, stood waiting to greet them.

He stepped forward as he spoke. "Colonel O'Neill, Sir," and saluted.

The Colonel returned the salute "Major," he drawled, his eyes already inspecting the group that stood around them.

The 'natives' were all dressed in black robes, complete with long headdresses. They were heavily armed with guns and swords, old fashioned, but guns all the same. A movement behind the Major brought a man forward to stand beside him.

He was almost as tall as the Colonel, a little older perhaps; similar in dress to the other men, except that he wore a scarlet sash and a black turban, clearly dignifying his status. They silently inspected each other. The Major cleared his throat and made introductions.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is the commander of their armies, Hussein Kissain." The Major was sweating profusely and looked decidedly nervous, a fact which Jack hadn't missed.

The Colonel and the Commander stood eye to eye, weighing each other up. Jack didn't like what he saw, but for the sake of diplomacy, he bit back the comment he felt like making and instead introduced his team.

Kissain acknowledged the others with a slight inclination of his head before settling his attention once more on the Colonel.

"Shall we make ourselves more comfortable in our camp?" The Commander turned without awaiting a response and moved towards his troops, who stood nearby holding large camel like animals, complete with saddles and harnesses.

Daniel moved forward eagerly, the animals very much reminded him of those from Abydos.

"Camp?" queried the Colonel to the Major. "Where's the rest of your team?"

The Major was prevented from answering by Kissain's smooth tones. "Our camp is but a couple of hour's journey. It is however, a three day journey to our city where the Major's team awaits. If you please," he motioned them towards the waiting transport.

O'Neill stepped down and gave his team the signal to follow, catching up to Daniel. As he drew level with the Major he took his arm, drawing him with him.

"Major, are you okay?" he asked in a low voice as they walked.

"Err yes Sir, I'm fine, just tired I guess," stuttered the Major.

Jack could see he certainly wasn't fine, but let it drop as they reached the animals.

Daniel was already mounting the beast with help from one of the soldiers and the others were helped in turn.

Jack eyed the beast suspiciously; wary, having been bit and spat at by camels back home. The beast seemed docile enough though and he was soon up - not happy, but up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel was sitting precariously, grabbing at the saddle as he turned around to see the others. He fought the urge to laugh as he saw Teal'c trying to keep his dignity as the animal lurched to its feet. Sam held on tightly and gave an exclamation as her beast did likewise.

Jack looked at home and he rolled with the motion comfortably.

'Lots and lots of camel riding,' Daniel thought as he gathered himself together taking a moment to look around.

"Even looks like the Sahara," he commented to no-one in particular.

"Ya think!" was Jack's sarcastic response as he urged his beast forward to walk beside Daniel's.

Daniel grinned at him. "Had plenty of practice then?" he enquired with a nod at the beast.

"Some," responded Jack briefly. He looked around quickly and then turned back to Daniel. "Daniel," he said, lowering his voice, "Keep your eyes open, don't get carried away on this one," he urged.

Daniel's eyes widened behind his glasses "Is there something?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, it's, well a gut feeling I guess. The Major doesn't seem to be himself, not a happy camper."

"Well, they've been here for over a month Jack, perhaps he's tired or just plain fed up."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, just stay alert Daniel."

Jack let the animal drop back till he rode beside his 2IC.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rocking motion made Sam feel slightly sick and the smell from the beast didn't help much either. She couldn't help the envious glance she cast at her Colonel as he sat with ease.

"Having fun Carter?" He grinned at her discomfort.

"Not so I'd noticed, Colonel," she complained, wrinkling her nose towards the beast. As if sensing her distaste, the animal lurched suddenly, throwing her off balance, and it was fortunate that the Colonel was close enough to give her a push back onto the saddle.

"Thanks Sir," she panted, grabbing at her hat with the other hand to straighten it.

"My pleasure," he grinned at her, which made her heart lurch just as violently as it had when the beast stumbled. His face changed back into Colonel mode. "Keep your eyes peeled Carter, I don't like this, maybe nothing – but…" He shrugged.

"The Major didn't seem himself I noticed, seemed a little edgy, but he hasn't had many missions yet has he Sir?"

"Maybe. Keep an eye open anyway."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c was too close to the other soldiers for Jack to converse with, but he knew he could trust Teal'c to be alert, regardless of the situation. He observed that the soldiers contrived to keep Major Dawson a little separated from them.

Eventually an encampment came in sight. It seemed to surround an oasis; some straggled grasses and several palm like trees surrounded the pool of water. The temperature rose steadily, the sun approaching its zenith when they entered the camp.

"My aide will escort you to a tent for yourselves to rest. We observe a break at the sun's peak," said Kissain before he abruptly departed with a slight bow in O'Neill's direction.

A younger man came darting forward with a bow. "I am Samels. Please come with me."

He led the way over to a large tent where two guards stood and, bowing low, bade them enter. Jack stood back until his team were inside. Glad of the shade they quickly removed their packs.

"Where is Major Dawson?" questioned Jack.

"The Major was already assigned a place to rest. He will join you later." The man bowed again but didn't meet Jack's eyes when he spoke.

"I need the Major to report to me as soon as he is rested."

"I will see what I can do." Samels bowed once more.

The man's demeanour was beginning to aggravate the Colonel. "These guards?" He indicated the two men standing to attention at the door of the tent.

"For your protection," said the man with a grim smile before he took his leave.

Jack gave an exasperated sigh and entered the tent, unbuckling his pack, and letting it drop to the floor.

Four low cots were arranged in the large space and a central area was festooned with large cushions for a seating area. Jack eyed the brightly coloured cushions with distaste. They seemed so out of place in a military camp.

Sam was lying across some of the cushions, looking hot and sticky, as was Daniel. Teal'c looked the same as ever, but chose to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"More like a harem," muttered Jack as he plonked himself down on a cot, ignoring the cushions.

Daniel grinned at Jack. "Been in many harems Jack?"

"Two," came the gruff response.

"Two?" echoed Daniel, looking at Jack with interest.

He got no further response from the Colonel. Sam leaned on her side to look at Jack.

"Hey you can't admit that without giving us more, Sir. I didn't think they existed these days," she called from her position on the cushions.

"Too true they do." exclaimed Daniel, still watching Jack. "But they don't permit visitors."

Jack saw their looks and knew he had to shut them up. "Well the first time was an accident. I was trying to make myself scarce in … well in somebody's palace and it worked, so the next time I got stuck I used the same tactics."

"How long were you there? Do you know what they'd have done if they'd caught you?"

"Hey Daniel, they'd have separated my head from my neck before going into the harem, I figured it was worth the risk. First time I was only in a few hours till it calmed down, but the second time I had to spend a week."

"A week!" exclaimed Sam.

"I bet that was erm, interesting," put in Daniel with a smirk.

Jack shrugged. "Not really. There was nothing to do but eat and sleep."

"And?" asked Daniel.

"And that's all I'm gonna tell," said Jack and he lay down on the cot, his face bearing a grin, knowing he had irked his team. "Get some rest. We don't know what's in store," he advised them.

Daniel frowned at Sam and whispered. "Only Jack would throw us a bone and then keep the meat."

Sam giggled.

"I heard that. Daniel, maybe I'll tell you one day, when you're old enough."

Daniel made an exasperated sigh and got up, throwing himself onto one of the cots. "One day, Jack, maybe I'll get you so drunk you'll talk."

"In your dreams, Danny-boy. In your dreams."

Teal'c looked puzzled. "Why should Daniel Jackson want for such in a dream?"

Daniel smothered a laugh.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. It's just an expression, Teal'c."

"It means never really," put in Sam helpfully.

"I see. Then,Daniel Jackson, we are to remain in the dark until you are old enough, though I fail to see what your age has to do with O'Neill's story."

"Never mind, don't worry about it," said Sam as she moved over to lounge on one of the cots herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The camp was very quiet. Nothing disturbed their rest, but after a couple of hours Jack had had enough of lying down. He joined Teal'c on the floor, talking quietly until a noise outside the tent alerted them to someone approaching and they stood ready as Samels entered.

"You are rested?" he enquired politely.

"Yes, we are keen to proceed," said Jack impatiently. "I'd like to be briefed by Major Dawson as well."

"We are to remain camped until dawn. My commander will receive you now."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack accompanied Samels from the tent, but he wasn't gone long and his mood when he returned was worse.

"What's happening?" asked Daniel, noting Jack's face.

"Nothing yet. I've been informed that Major Dawson is indisposed for now, but should be fit to travel tomorrow. Kiss-insane won't be negotiating anything. The council of twelve in the city do that, so we can't make any progress for at least another three days. It seems this is going to take a while," he growled.

"Kissain," corrected Daniel automatically, but the irate Colonel didn't respond. "It didn't come across that way in the briefing notes."

"I'm gonna go back to the gate and have a word with Hammond," said Jack, making his mind up.

"I will accompany you, O'Neill."

"Not this time, buddy. I'm on the verge of pulling us all out of here, but that'd mean leaving SG-6 behind and trying to find a good enough reason to break the negotiations, which as it stands, I don't have, but we are going to need more time."

Jack went to the entrance and called to the guards. "Get me Samels," he ordered, but the guards gave him a blank look.

"I don't think most of them speak English Jack," said Daniel.

"For crying out loud!" scowled Jack. He took a further step from the tent and let loose a stream of words that made the guards jump to attention. One of the guards snapped a bow and moved off quickly.

Daniel stood open-mouthed, staring at Jack. "Well." he blinked recovering. "Did you learn that in a harem?"

Jack ignored the looks he was getting as he came back into the tent and began to done his vest and pack.

Samels appeared in the entrance with a bow.

"I need to go back to the gate and report in," snapped Jack, not looking at the man.

"That may not be possible," whined the man in response.

"It'd better be," growled Jack who pushed his way past the hapless man to go outside. He stood tall, scowling as he donned his dark glasses.

Samels rushed out after him, the rest of the team followed close behind.

"Please go inside I will …"

Jack cut him off. "You will provide me with transport to the gate. I don't need an escort or we pull out now – all of us."

Samels seemed to be getting more flustered. "Please, do not be hasty. I will go see." He set off at a run to another tent and disappeared inside.

"Do you think this is wise?" asked Daniel.

"I can find my way."

"Never thought you couldn't, but what I meant was pushing their buttons."

"Kiss-ass has been pushing mine. If I don't get a message to Hammond then this is a dud mission. I'm not prepared to take off to God knows where, especially when they're holding SG-6 incommunicado."

"Sir, what if General Hammond won't let us pull out?"

"We still need to get SG-6 out, but negotiations would suffer I think. If we have to go ahead then at least the record will show my objections when I'm dead, Major."

The commander himself was making his way over to them closely followed by an unhappy aide.

"Colonel" he greeted as he approached. "What is this? You want to journey back to the gate?"

"We were not made aware of the length of the journey. The negotiations will take much longer than the time given to me by my superiors."

"I see. Major Dawson made no mention of a time limit."

"So you see, I need to contact base and advise them. We don't want armies pouring out thinking we're lost or something do we?" said Jack calmly, ignoring the reference to Major Dawson's neglect.

"Certainly Colonel, but you cannot go alone. It is not safe."

"You have enemies?" asked Jack.

"Do we not all, Colonel?" remarked Kissain.

"Then I think you should give me a couple of men and delay me no longer."

"Certainly." Kissain clicked his fingers and two soldiers came forward. He spoke rapidly in his own language and the two men saluted and ran to where the animals were tethered to prepare for the journey.

"They do not speak your tongue Colonel, but they are good men," said Kissain with a smile.

Jack returned the smile. Obviously the guard whom he'd yelled at in his own language hadn't mentioned that fact to his superiors. For once he was thankful of the apparent fear the soldiers held for their leader. "Thank you. Before I go however, Major Carter here needs to check on Major Dawson. She has medical training and I

"Certainly. The Major was suffering from stomach cramps and my healer gave him a draught, but you are welcome to see for yourself. I am sure he will be fine in a day or two. No doubt it is something that has disagreed with his stomach."

"No doubt," responded Jack.

Samels stepped forward at a signal from his commander. Kissain inclined his head at Jack. "I look forward to your return," and he walked off.

"No doubt," murmured Jack, with a grimace.

"Daniel, you and Teal'c stay put in the tent. Major, with me."

They followed Samels into another nearby tent and were led inside. Jack pointedly waited until Samels' departure before he let Sam move forward to the figure on the bed.

She checked his pulse and felt his forehead, frowning as she counted the beats.

"He's certainly hot. Pulse is slow but steady. Drugged maybe, and I can't really tell anything else."

"Drugged so he can't talk to us," said Jack, with frown.

"They'll have to let him wake sometime."

"Only if it suits them. Probably be too late to be of help." He knelt down besides the cot and began slapping at the Major's face lightly.

"Major, Tom, can you hear me?" Getting no response he tried a few more slaps before standing in disgust.

"Right, Carter, stick with Daniel and Teal'c. If I'm not back by dawn you can take it I'm not coming back. Your orders are to get the hell out of Dodge and home by any means necessary – you are not to continue the mission and you are not to go after SG-6 or myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," said Sam, "You will come back though?" she whispered shyly.

"Wild horses Major, wild horses." He smiled and they left, Jack to the waiting transport, Sam back to their tent.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Man of Courage – Part two

The two soldiers with Jack rode together, chattering away in their own tongue. Jack just listened, trying to see if anything of use would be said. He'd understood the commander's orders and knew, despite what he said to Jack, that they both spoke English. Kissain had told them not to speak to Jack, but to listen carefully and watch closely.

Jack let them lead him back to the gate. They made good time and once there Jack took his time playing around with the MALP that was now left on all diplomatic missions for the duration of the team's stay. Eventually he strolled to the Stargate and began entering the symbols. He didn't need to enter the GDO signal to make voice contact. He strolled back to the MALP and waited patiently for the men to come to him then activated the MALP's communications rather than use his walky-talky. They stood very close to him, in full view of the camera.

"Sierra Golf Charlie this is Sierra Golf one-niner, do you copy?"

"Colonel O'Neill, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Is everything okay?" came the General's voice in response.

"Peachy," murmured Jack. "General," He spoke up. "There seems to be a lack of communication in the briefing from SG-6." Jack spoke steadily giving the General an outline of the information he didn't mind getting back to Kissain.

"I see Colonel. So this is going to be a much longer mission, given the distances involved."

"Yes Sir. Is Doctor Fraiser available?"

"Yes, do you want her to come through for Major Dawson?"

"Negative Sir," Jack certainly didn't want to put any more personnel at risk than he had to. "Parlez vous Français?"

"Colonel?"

Jack sighed. "Can I speak to the Doc, General?"

"I'll get her Colonel." The General was puzzled, but went along with his 2IC's wishes….

Jack had used various other languages to try and communicate with the two soldiers, except their own of course, and everything he tried was good enough to confuse them, but he'd racked his brains for who to speak to at the SGC till up popped the Doc in his memories.

Jack stood waiting; kicking at the MALP with his boot, forgetting it was actually on.

"Colonel, you do remember how much those cost don't you?" came the General's bemused voice.

Jack looked up suddenly, his foot hitting the MALP once more before he could prevent it.

He gave a lopsided grin. "Oops, Sir, sorry, perhaps we should put bumpers on them?"

General Hammond shook his head, but was prevented from replying by the appearance of Janet Fraiser.

"General, are SG-1 okay?" she asked in alarm, as she spied the figure of the Colonel on the screen, having been told no more than to report to the control room.

Hammond motioned her to the console and she was passed the microphone.

"Colonel." She greeted him, warily eyeing the two soldiers close to him. "How can I help?"

"Parlez vous Français?" he asked again.

"Oh." She frowned at the General before turning her attention back to Jack. "Oui môn Colonel," she replied, puzzled.

Jack spoke quickly and fluently in French to Janet, pausing and waiting so she could translate to the General, before her voice came back with the General's response.

The two soldiers kept looking at each other, puzzled, but made no attempt to stop him.

Jack reported everything he considered suspicious, but as he said in all honesty, a lot of it was his sixth sense kicking in, but he stood by his belief in Major Dawson's silence and the missing team.

"How do you want to play it Jack?"

"My guts tell me to get the hell out of here Sir, but there's SG-6 to consider and of course that would mean no trade."

The General considered Jack's words. His 2IC had very good instincts where trouble was, but to explain away a blown diplomatic mission for valuable minerals on such grounds was a definite no no.

"Colonel, unfortunately I need you to proceed with the mission. I f there is any actual threat or danger then follow your guts; and bring back SG-6 if you can. If you can complete your mission, then all well and good."

"We'll need a lot more time. It's a three day trek by err … camel to the city if we leave tomorrow, then we're going to need around a twelve day minimum. That's allowing for basic negotiations."

"Right, I'm going to set a fourteen day target and even if negotiations are still running I want a report by that deadline. If we don't hear from you then, we'll assume you've been compromised."

Janet translated the last of the General's orders and then asked Jack, "Does Daniel know?"

"Know what?"

She laughed. "That you speak such good French, Colonel."

"No, and don't you dare tell him." Jack signed off in English and shut the MALP down. He made a great deal of fiddling around until the soldiers were bored watching him. Whilst they were distracted in a conversation with each other he quickly took his GDO off and buried it in the sand near the base of the MALP.

Jack could hear the soldiers' discussion on the way back and they were arguing as to what to tell their commander. They both agreed in the end not to mention not understanding half the conversation and Jack eagerly listened to the snippets of information that came from them. By the time they got back to camp he'd got several pieces of a jigsaw, but as yet they didn't fit together.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost dark when they arrived back at the camp and torches were lit. Tiredly he dismounted and made his way to the tent.

"Just in time for food," said Daniel.

Jack once more dropped his pack and removed his vest, but this time he threw himself down full length on the cushions and didn't move for a moment or two before he spoke.

"Well kids; looks like we're here for the duration." He filled them in, leaving out the French of course.

After he'd finished he sat up and grabbed a drink and began to pick at some of the food. "What's the meat?" he asked Daniel.

The younger man grinned. "Not sure, but it doesn't taste like chicken."

"It is quite acceptable," said Teal'c.

"Well at least we won't starve," said Jack with shrug.

"What if it's drugged?" asked Sam, suddenly pausing and looking at what she was just going to eat.

"No reason to drug us yet," said Jack, not even pausing in his chewing.

Sam seemed to accept his statement and resumed eating.

After they all ate their fill Jack rose stiffly. "Samels said we'll be shipping out at dawn so we'd better make it an early night. I'm beat." He yawned hugely, stretching his long frame. "You get first watch Daniel, Sam then Teal'c – wake me for last." He made his way to the nearest cot and fell fully clothed onto to it, not even removing his boots. He was sleeping before the others rose from the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c placed his hand on Jack's shoulder to let him know it was his watch as he broke free from the dark dreams that were plaguing him. Stretching to get the kinks from his body he joined his teammate and chatted quietly for a short while before Teal'c went to rest

As soon as Jack heard the sounds of the camp stirring around them he woke the rest of his team. They were shown to the crude facilities and given a hot oatmeal like substance for breakfast, with strong coffee. The camp was quickly packed up and soon they were on the move.

The day grew hotter - the sky a bright blue, not a cloud in sight.

"What I wouldn't give for a forest," sighed Daniel, as he mopped his face for what must be the hundredth time.

"Thought you liked the desert," called Sam. She was cooking as well and was constantly applying the sun block.

"Prefer it to the cold, but to me a desert was just the hell to endure so I could dig," grinned Daniel.

"I don't think we packed enough sun block," said Sam, frowning as she tried to peer down to her nose. It was already red despite her sunhat.

Jack came closer, grinning. "You could always replace Rudolf when we get back."

"Gee thanks, remind me of Christmas in this heat." She laughed, glancing at him enviously. He was already acquiring a deeper tan than usual, with no sign of sunburn.

They'd seen Major Dawson half unconscious, mounted with a soldier, and although Jack kept approaching them, he was unable to get anything coherent from him.

As the sun approached its zenith they were halted and temporary shelters to shield them from the fierce heat were erected. They rested and a light meal was served before once more continuing their journey.

They travelled in much the same fashion for the next three days. They were all sand riddled, saddle-sore and bone weary by the time one of the soldiers pointed out the city. Even Teal'c felt some relief at approaching the city walls.

Sam caught sight of her Colonel as he turned in his saddle to say something to Daniel. He was tanned to a very dark shade, showing no signs of the sunburn she and Daniel were both suffering.

'Good grief, he's nearly as dark as the soldiers. He could certainly pass as a native given the right clothing.' Sam shook her head to try and dispense with the vision of the Colonel in native robes and the erotic thoughts that accompanied the vision.

The city of Amure lay before them. High walls to protect from the desert sands and other dangers surrounded it, but they could see the tops of various buildings.

"Like something out of the Arabian Nights," mused Sam out loud.

"More like Ali-baba and the forty thousand thieves," responded the Colonel dryly, making her laugh.

Daniel was getting excited. "It's like going back over a hundred years on Earth. I mean there are some small towns in parts of Morocco, inland from Marrakech and near Rabat, but there aren't any cities, nothing this size left now.

Jack grinned at Daniel's expression.

"Just don't tell me we're bargaining for oil Carter," said Jack suddenly, his grin betraying he knew otherwise.

"Nope, I won't tell you." She laughed at his expression. "No seriously, it's three mineral elements we're after that could be very useful. We have them at home, but in extremely small quantities - very rare."

Jack nodded absently. "They don't have a use for them?"

"Apparently not, so maybe Daniel can come up with very good terms."

Jack frowned. "Yet they've given no indication whatsoever of what they want in return."

"No, Major Dawson couldn't pin them down - got nowhere with 'trinkets' so to speak."

"I don't think Daniel's going to have much luck either."

"What makes you think that?" asked Sam, watching his face.

"Oh just a feeling. I don't think this is going to be a cake-walk at all, Carter."

Sam frowned. They'd all long since learned to pay respect to the Colonel's instincts. He'd been proven right too many times for coincidences and even though at times they'd had to get on with the mission and ignore them, Sam had a healthy respect for her Colonel's intuition.

They entered the city walls. The streets were noisy and dirty. People were en-mass, but they moved quickly out of their way and hushed as they approached. The citizens eyed them fearfully, before casting down their faces from the soldiers.

"The people don't seem too happy to see us," whispered Sam.

"Us or them?" Jack nodded to the soldiers.

"Both?" hazarded Sam, with a wry smile.

They made their way to the centre of the city where the people on the streets were scarce and soldiers were plentiful. SG-1's uniforms still attracted a lot of attention, causing Sam to comment that obviously SG-6 hadn't got around much.

Eventually they came to enormous gates and were permitted through with much bowing and scraping, to dismount in a large courtyard.

"Please, this way," said Samels, with a low bow. "You have been assigned quarters and I will let you settle and rid yourself of the dust from the journey." He escorted them through some double doors at the side of the courtyard and through the wide luxurious corridors to a wing on its own. Once more two guards were posted outside the doors as Samels showed them their rooms.

The corridors were luxurious and extravagant. Their rooms exceeded their expectations. Each had its own bathroom with a huge sunken bath and other equally luxurious facilities.

"You are to treat this wing as your own," said Samels, leading them to more double doors near where they came in. "Food will be brought to this room." He threw open the doors to reveal a large ornate room with a huge low table and even more cushions nearby to provide a lounging area.

"Where is Major Dawson?" asked Jack.

"He had been taken to his wing."

"And his men?"

"I will find out for you if you permit?" He bowed and left them.

"Okay kids, let's get cleaned up and get some food," said Jack, with a strange expression on his face as he watched the aide closing the wings doors behind him.

"You are troubled O'Neill" stated Teal'c.

"Yeah, you could say that Teal'c."

"I just did O'Neill."

Jack smiled at the Jaffa and shaking his head went to pick a room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A Single Man of Courage – Part three

The rest of the team bagged a room each and made thorough use of the bathrooms to get rid of the dirt and dust they'd accumulated.

Sam enjoyed the bath greatly, so much so that she feared the others were waiting too long for her. She hurried to the dining room, hair still wet and her skin glowing with the hot water and the sunburn, sporting clean pants and just her t-shirt. She wore her side arm in her holster though, which she was glad of when she noted the Colonel did the same.

"Hi, thought I'd be the last," she said, sitting down to join Teal'c and the Colonel.

"Has Samels been back yet?"

Jack shook his head as he chewed; grabbing a mouth full of water to chase it down before he spoke.

"I'm going to shout later if he doesn't appear."

Daniel entered the room, rubbing his hands through his still damp hair.

"Hey you guys, what I've seen so far, the palace is amazing. I wonder how they keep it going."

"By keeping the people poor," said Jack dryly as he ate.

"Really?" frowned Daniel. "I don't suppose it could be that they trade. They can't be the only people in this world," he added sarcastically.

"Possibly, but did you see the people?"

"Well, of course I saw the people."

"No, I mean really see them?"

Jack's temper was rising, being so on edge all the time didn't help his mood, and he'd had little sleep since arriving. He was trying to keep his 'nerves' from the team, but they were fraying rapidly. Standing up, he moved away from the table and took a deep breath. His team were looking at him warily.

Daniel was staring at him openly. It certainly wasn't like Jack to voice an opinion like that. He was usually the one to remind them that it wasn't Earth and they shouldn't interfere with the way of life. The mission came first.

"Sorry Daniel." Jack sighed, scrubbing his hand tiredly over his face and through his hair.

"It's okay, really. I'm sorry I got carried away with the place. I know you're worried about SG-6." Daniel eyed his friend with concern. Jack certainly looked tired, not his usual self at all. "Are you sleeping ok?"

"Just peachy, look, I'm going to see if I can get some more answers."

Jack closed the doors behind himself leaving the team staring at each other.

"Well, that went well," sighed Daniel.

"O'Neill is not sleeping well. What little he has had has not been restful."

"He's been withdrawn since the briefing," voiced Sam.

"You know Jack - he's not going to share anything with us anytime soon, so let's just keep an eye on him for now."

They resumed their meal but without any enthusiasm.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack went to his room, rummaging through his pack before he sent one of the guards for Samels. It wasn't long before the man came scurrying into the room.

"I want to see Major Dawson," announced Jack.

"The Major is resting. The journey has depleted him."

"Where are the rest of his team?"

"The others have left the city with one of our patrols to carry out another of your surveys."

Jack frowned. "Take me to the Major now," he ordered.

"As you wish." Samels bowed low and led him from the wing through numerous corridors, until he stopped outside another wing of the palace, also with guards posted. They entered the wing and Samels opened one of the doors.

"Thank you. I'll see him alone," dismissed Jack.

"One of the guards will escort you back." Samels replied, departing reluctantly.

Jack entered the dimly lit room. The Major was lying in bed, giving the appearance of a sleeping man.

Jack sat beside him on the huge bed.

"Tom," he called. Getting no response, he slapped the Major, lightly at first, then harder when there was still no response.

Sighing Jack fished through his pockets and brought out the capsules of smelling salts he had taken from his pack earlier. Breaking one open he held it under the Major's nose. The reaction was slow at first and then a startled coughing brought the man's eyes open.

"Oh God," he groaned between coughs.

"Sorry Tom," apologized Jack as he disposed of the used capsule in a pocket and helped the Major to a drink, having checked it seemed to be just water.

"Thanks," gasped the Major, catching his breath. Jack helped him to sit up a little.

"Tom, can you tell me what's going on? Are you ill?"

The Major looked around the room slowly, his eyes were still glazed, his actions slow and jerky.

His gaze wandered back to Jack.

"Colonel?" he asked in a confused tone.

Jack repeated his question, keeping his tone even and patient. "Are you ill?"

"Sorry, not sure… a minute," murmured the dazed Major.

"Take your time." After a few minutes Jack spoke again. "What's happened? Where are your team?" The Major looked at Jack, still not with it. "SG-1 are here with me, we came to sort out a trade agreement. You sent reports through, do you remember?"

"Trade? Sorry, God, everything's so muddled. I remember talking to the council." He paused, his eyes widening. "Colonel, there's something, they wouldn't say what they want, they're very curious about the Stargate, kept asking questions and weapons they …" his words were getting slower and more slurred.

"Tom, your report to Hammond didn't tell us this."

"I'm sorry, the … the report … they told me … they wouldn't discuss anything with me – wanted someone higher."

Jack listened carefully to his words. "Do you know where your team are?"

The Major's eyes were closing as he shook his head slowly. "Not since they began the second survey, not sure, sir …. God, I can't think. Are they okay?"

"Take it easy. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Sorry ... don't … trust …" The words were even more slurred, the Major's eyes closed fully.

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm going to have to leave you here, play possum and keep quiet. I need some time to find out what's going on and to find SG-6. I'll be back tomorrow."

Jack wasn't sure the Major had heard his words, but there was nothing else he could do. He made the man comfortable before leaving, to be escorted back by one of the guards. He took his time walking, deliberately moving slowly, but he saw no one else and the doors leading off the corridors were all closed. Finally he reached the wing where their quarters were and he entered his room quietly.

"Sir." "Jack." "O'Neill." The three voices came at him as he was facing the door to close it softly.

"God, give a guy a heart attack," he growled, turning around to find Carter and Daniel lolling on his bed and Teal'c sitting in the chair. He'd been hoping to have a while to collect his thoughts and maybe form some sort of plan.

"Hoping to sneak to bed?" enquired Daniel.

Jack sighed and flung himself full length on the remaining space on the huge bed.

"Did you see Major Dawson Sir?" asked Sam as she sat up to face the prone Colonel.

"Mmm," affirmed Jack, not moving his face from the bed.

"Jack you can just say if you want us to leave you know," offered Daniel.

"Mmm," came the response.

"Is it that you wish us to leave, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Look guys ..." Jack broke off and sighed. He turned his head to face them. "Major Dawson is definitely drugged to the gills. He's well out of it and the rest of his team are God knows where." He briefly filled them in as his mind raced with a number of tactics.

"Do you think SG-6 are still alive?" asked Sam, her face paling as she spoke.

Jack didn't respond straight away. He gave a deep sigh and rolled, pushing himself up on the bed. He propped himself up on the pillows.

"Let's hope so."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Daniel. He still didn't believe it was as bad as Jack was making out. He still thought there was a chance of trade negotiations.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. Hopefully tomorrow should see the start of talks. We'll all sit in on the first session. Don't show them you know any of their language – let them work in ours. We'll just have to play it by ear.

Daniel shook his head in disagreement. "Jack … they'll know you at least speak it, the guard, remember?"

"He's not said anything … the guards keep quiet… probably too afraid to speak up."

Daniel sighed. "Yes, I know what you mean."

There was a moment of silence, before Teal'c spoke as he rose from the chair. "I will bid you all goodnight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sir."

Jack watched them leave. He was so tired he didn't undress, he just turned over and shut his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Nightmares followed him in his sleep, leaving him drained and with a vicious headache. Rising early he made good use of the facilities, which made him feel a little better. He swallowed a couple of painkillers to try and ease his pounding head and prowled the corridor. The guards were still at their station when he checked before going into the dining room and lounging on the cushions, thinking.

It wasn't long before a tap at the door brought a bevy of girls, all plainly dressed in white robes and carrying assorted dishes. Quickly and efficiently the table was laid with food in covered dishes all placed over small burners to keep the contents warm.

The girls eyed Jack with curiosity as they worked. One girl approached him as they finished. "Would you like us to serve you?"

Jack declined gracefully, giving the girl a smile.

"If you wish for anything else…" She smiled as she spoke, looking him directly in the eyes. "You only have to ask." She stood waiting, still smiling appealingly at him whilst loosening her robe slightly.

"Uh, thanks, that'll be all," he replied with a smile to show he wasn't offended by her offer.

The girl gave him a disappointed pout and turned to leave with the others.

Jack perused the table's contents, feeling quite hungry. He helped himself to a variety of the dishes and a cup of the strong coffee that was present.

By the time he'd eaten a good breakfast and drank three cups of the beverage, he felt quite human again. The hour was still very early so he lay back on the cushions, his hands behind his head, and slept.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A Single Man of Courage – Part four

A couple of hours later found Jack still sleeping under the watchful gaze of Teal'c who had entered quietly and was sitting eating.

Sam and Daniel came in to see Teal'c placing a warning finger to his lips to shush them. They came around the table to see what Teal'c was pointing at. There in the midst of the cushions lay a curled up Colonel, who looked for once to be sleeping soundly.

Sam gazed down at him, noticing how much younger he looked when he slept. The stress lines he wore when awake were absent. His hair was sticking up all over the place and she had to fight the urge to kneel down and smooth it for him.

Daniel grinned at the sight, sorely tempted to annoy the Colonel, but remembering how tired he'd looked, he decided he'd eat first.

"O'Neill has already eaten," whispered Teal'c as Sam and Daniel joined him at the table.

They helped themselves to breakfast and coffee and when they'd finished the Colonel was still sleeping.

"He'll have to wake soon. Can I have the honor?" asked Daniel, getting up grinning.

"I do not think it is a good idea," said Teal'c.

Sam smiled. "Probably not," she agreed with a shrug.

Daniel crept over to stand near Jack, part of him wanted to let Jack sleep, the other part wanted revenge for all the wake-ups Jack had given him. He grinned and stepped on the cushions to get closer. He'd no sooner got both feet on when a blur of movement caught at his legs and he found himself flat on his back with an irate Colonel on him, holding him in a head-lock.

"Jaaack," he choked.

"Christ Daniel, what are you playing at," cried Jack as he released the coughing archaeologist.

"Did I say it was **not** a good idea, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel sat up with Jack's help. "Course you did," he answered, coughing as he rearranged his skewed clothing.

"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"I'll live," groaned Daniel. "I should know better I suppose than to sneak up on you."

"Yes you should." Jack grinned with relief that the archaeologist was unhurt. The couple of hours sleep he'd had had refreshed him and he felt in a much better mood. "Any coffee left?" he asked, wandering over to the table.

Sam nodded and passed him a cup and he sat down to enjoy it.

"Daniel, how about you go and ask the guards to find Samels, see what's going on. Don't go anywhere though."

Daniel nodded, returning a few minutes later and grabbing himself some more coffee as they waited. Another five minutes brought a quick tap to the door and Samels entered.

He bowed. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Yeah, what's the agenda for today?" asked Jack.

"Agenda?" asked Samels, not understanding.

"Do we get to see the Council today?" reiterated Daniel.

"Yes, yes, soon. I have come to let you know what will be expected."

"Good," said Jack, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Initially we'll all sit in."

"All? You are not to negotiate by yourself?"

"Nope, all of us. Doctor Jackson here will be the main man so to speak, once we know where we stand."

Samels' face fell quite flat.

"And the woman?" He quickly flicked his gaze over Sam, who bristled with indignation at his attitude.

"Major Carter is a highly valued member of the SGC and of high authority. She is not 'just a woman'." Jack drew little quotes with his fingers around the words.

"Women are not permitted in the council chambers," said Samels unhappily.

"Then I suggest you relocate the trade meeting," said Jack, coolly turning his back on the aide as he casually helped himself to more coffee.

"Dismissed." He waved at the aid and sat himself down.

Samels almost stomped from the room, the door closing, not with a bang, but with a little more force than was necessary.

"You do haughty real well," said Daniel with a smirk.

"Well. I had to say something before Carter ripped his head off."

"Sir!" cried Sam, trying not to laugh at her CO's expression of innocence. "I wouldn't have 'ripped his head off'."

"Possibly not, but he'd have probably wished you had by the time you'd have finished with him," said Jack with grin.

"Well, you've certainly put the cat amongst the pigeons now. They don't go big on women stepping out of their line. OUCH!" cried Daniel as Sam slapped him on the arm. "What's that for?"

"Stepping out of **their** line." She put her fingers up to mark the quotations.

"I didn't mean that. I meant 'their' line as in … oh never mind," huffed Daniel indignantly, rubbing his smarting arm.

Jack called them to order. "Right kids, playtime is over."

Sam and Daniel quickly sobered up and sat down, joining Teal'c and the Colonel on the cushions.

"We'll see how seriously they are willing to trade. Personally, all I want to do is haul ass out of here with SG-6 in tow."

"I still wonder why Thor picked on you to represent Earth at times, Jack," sighed Daniel.

"Hey, what can I say, they recognized my hidden talents."

"Yes well, you do keep them well hidden I must say."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"You're welcome, Jack."

"You know how to bolster a man's confidence alright."

"Confidence isn't something you're short of."

"It's a good job with you around."

"Now you're saying it's **my** fault you need confidence?"

"Yep, that and foresight … hindsight … any damn sight to keep you outta trouble."

"Gee thanks, you make me sound like a wandering idiot."

"Well if the cap fits …."

"Jack …."

A rap at the door stopped them, much to Teal'c's relief. Sam was having a hard job not laughing out loud at their exchange.

Samels entered once more.

"The Council has agreed to you all and the wom …" He froze mid word at the grim expression on Jack's face. "The err … Major can join you, but she may not address the Council directly. Will this be in order?"

Jack looked at Sam. "Will that be in order for you Major?"

Sam picked his play up. "Yes, I think so Sir. I'm sure my input can be worded through our chairman Dr Jackson."

"Very well Major. Samels, when do we meet?"

"As soon as you are ready," affirmed the aide.

Jack looked at his team before flicking a quick look at his watch. "Very well. One of the guards can escort us in say … fifteen minutes."

Samels nodded. "Please leave your arms here; they will not be necessary around the palace."

"We do not leave ourselves unarmed."

"Please, no guns."

"We will be bearing our side arms – purely for protection – your guards have weapons in the palace – I assume so that they can protect. I will not leave ourselves unprotected." Jack spoke firmly, annunciating very precisely at the aide.

Samels hesitated then spoke. "I will explain to the Council." He quickly departed again.

"I'm not sure I like leaving our other stuff here unguarded. The P90's would seem to be an attraction for them."

Even Daniel had noticed the coveted looks their weapons had been given. "It can't be helped though. I think taking all our gear in would be seen as an insult."

"True, however, I want you all with your vests on. Top up your pockets with anything of value and stash all of your ammo on you. We can remove the firing mechanisms on the guns." Jack stood. "Come on Daniel, I'll do yours."

They moved quickly to their rooms and sorted out their gear. Jack left a few 'traps' to see if their things would be searched and then joined Daniel in his room. Stripping Daniel's little used P90 of ammo, he gave Daniel the firing mechanism, reminding him how to replace it if need be.

With their vests on and fastened and the side arms in their holsters, they looked quite respectable in a 'don't mess with me' kind of fashion.

Meeting up in the corridor once done, Jack gave them a brief "Heads up kids," followed by "We're off to see the Wizard," as he opened the doors to the wing.

The guard led them down a different corridor from the one Jack had used to visit Major Dawson. It took several minutes before they came to a halt outside a courtyard area where the guard spoke to more guards, before they were allowed to proceed. The palace became more lavish in its decoration and the corridors much wider. They were led through two large rooms before more guards opened up a pair of doors.

The large room they entered was light and airy. A huge table adorned the centre of the room, behind which stood twelve men, some of whom looked quite elderly, all in white and turbaned. At the head of the table stood Kissain.

"Good morning. I trust you are well rested," he bid them with a brief bow.

"Quite well, thank you. The quarters are quite comfortable," replied Jack casually.

Daniel gave Jack a 'look' but said nothing.

"Please permit me to introduce, but do not worry to remember names," assured Kissain as he introduced the Council one by one. Jack then introduced himself and his team.

Presently they were all seated and Daniel gave his opening speech, and the discussions began.

Frequently one of the Council would burst into his own language, too fast for Daniel. The person would then apologize in English before carrying on. Kissain said very little, but Jack noticed that no one voiced an opinion opposed to anything he said.

The morning passed quickly, but with very little headway. A recess was called for everyone to rest as the high heat of the day became apparent.

Once more back in their quarters a meal was served to them.

"That went well," sighed Daniel.

"I feel like we learned nothing more than we knew before this morning," said Sam.

Jack speared some meat with a knife. "Thank goodness for that, I thought I'd missed something," he grinned

"Did you follow much of what they spouted in their own language? They were too quick and guttural for me most of the time," asked Daniel apologetically.

"Most of it was nonsense, put on for effect. They were just stalling. Kissain's in charge of that lot."

"I thought the Council were the heads of state?" put in Sam.

"Nah, they're just figure-heads I think. Kissain holds the power here."

"Why the pretence then Sir?"

"Don't know, perhaps it's a front for the people, maybe they used to be in charge … I don't know, but he is, believe me."

They finished their meal in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Check your gear and then get some rest," ordered Jack as he made his way to his own room.

Jack found his 'traps' were disturbed, but nothing was missing.

"Well, now we know for sure we need to be on our guard even more," he murmured to himself before lying down on his bed. He lay thinking, trying to piece together what he knew. Nothing pointed to a peaceful race just wanting to trade, however there was nothing to prove 'hey we want a war' either.

'Too many Special Ops, that's where you got so twisted,' he told himself.

xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A Single Man of Courage – Part five

The afternoon passed in much the same fashion as the morning, but there seemed to be more questions from the Council. They showed much interest in the Stargate and what weapons were available on Earth. SG-1 declined to answer much, and politely gave only the basic information they usually did until they came to know the other race.

By early evening Jack felt like throwing his 'cards' on the table and shouting, 'Just what the hell do you want?' but he fought down the urge until the meeting was adjourned for the day.

Daniel and Sam cast looks at each other as they made their way back to their quarters. The Colonel strode out in double time, further conveying his bad mood. When they reached the doors to their wing Jack stopped suddenly.

"You kids go ahead. I'm going to see Major Dawson."

Not giving anyone a chance to object, he abruptly marched off in the direction he'd been taken previously to see the Major. The guard who'd followed them back to their quarters was taken by surprise and had to do a quick run to catch up with the disappearing Colonel.

The others again found a meal waiting for them and they settled down to eat, not knowing how long the Colonel would be.

It was barely half an hour before he joined them, his face unreadable. Ignoring the food he poured himself coffee and sat down, still not speaking.

"Not hungry?" enquired Daniel, trying to gauge his mood.

Jack shook his head distractedly.

"How was Major Dawson, Sir?" asked Sam, bravely risking wrath.

"Still drugged. Didn't make any more sense than yesterday. Still no word on the rest of his team." He answered briefly and resumed sipping his coffee. After a short time he sat up straighter, seeming to have reached a decision. "Tomorrow," he said, gaining their attention, "Daniel, you and Carter can join the Council. Teal'c and I can do a little nosing around."

"Do you think that's wise? It may jeopardize any agreement," queried Daniel, choosing his words carefully, mindful of the Colonel's mood.

"For crying' out loud, we won't be sneaking around. I'm gonna ask for a tour, that's all," spat Jack.

"Oh." Daniel looked relieved.

"Besides, I don't think trade is high on their agenda somehow. If you can get an agreement out of them, I'll eat my cap."

"You'll be sorry you said that. How do you like your cap served?"

Jack gave Daniel a cold smile. "Don't plan any recipes yet Doctor Jackson – unfortunately!"

"Unfortunately?" queried Daniel.

"Yeah, cause if I'm right we're in big trouble."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then you get to say 'I told you so and here's your cap,'" he shrugged, the humor distinctly absent from his face.

They finished up their meal. Jack, Daniel and Sam both noticed, didn't eat anything at all. He seemed content with just coffee.

"You should eat something, Sir."

"Not hungry, Carter. I'll make up for it in the morning." With that he excused himself and retired to his room.

Sam stared at his retreating back with a worried frown.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked no one in particular.

"O'Neill is worried things are not as they should be," intoned Teal'c.

"Okay, I admit things are a bit 'off,' but Jack wasn't himself before we got here. I think it's making him see things a bit …" Daniel searched for a word … "A bit 'different' that's all."

"Are you saying that O'Neill's instincts are biased?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Well perhaps I am. Trade agreements are never easy. Maybe they're holding out because they want bigger things, seeing as we're much more advanced."

"Like us with the Tollan?" asked Sam.

"If you like. An ion cannon isn't a trinket is it? We'd love to get our hands on their technology so we can hardly be suspicious of the Mosems for wanting the same, can we?"

"Put like that, I suppose not," sighed Sam "So you think the Colonel is over reacting?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yes I think his past is clouding his judgment."

"What about Major Dawson and SG-6?"

"They did set everything up. Maybe Kissain's medicine man is a bit heavy handed, think how behind they are in regards to medical matters, and SG-6 could just be out checking the surveys again. Perhaps they're looking for bigger deposits or something."

Teal'c listened quietly to Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. Part of him knew their words made sense, but a bigger part of him put his trust in his brother in arms. He trusted O'Neill's judgment. The man's instincts were those of a true warrior and Teal'c would follow O'Neill no matter what. He had every faith O'Neill would not have to partake in the strange Tau'ri ritual of 'eating his cap'.

They eventually all retired to their rooms, quite tired after the day's talks.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack lay waiting for everyone to retire and then gave it another hour before climbing through his window and up onto the roof. Using all his years of experience, he silently made his way across the rooftops, easily avoiding the few guards that were posted.

From the journeys to and from the council chambers and his trips to visit Major Dawson, he had a fairly good idea of the layout of the palace and he was heading for the wing where Major Dawson was. He wanted to visit the Major, but his aim was to also search the wing and surroundings for any sign of SG-6.

He found his way easily enough and entered each of the several rooms. He found no trace that SG-6 had ever been there. As he entered the room where the Major lay, he heard the wing's doors opening. Quickly he chose the huge clothes cupboard to hide in, which gave him a good view of the bed, and calmed his breathing as he waited.

Before long Samels came into the room, along with two others he didn't recognize.

They spoke quietly in their own language. "Wake him," ordered Samels, his voice no longer the submissive scraping one he presented to SG-1.

One of the men put something into a goblet of water and forced the liquid down the sleeping man.

"Do you think he will speak? The others gave us nothing we could use," commented the other man.

"They will give up their secrets eventually," replied his companion.

"Enough," said Samels. He leaned over the Major as he stirred. "Take him to be with the others."

"What if the Colonel insists on seeing him again?"

"He will have to wait until we are ready this time."

"I'll get the guards to carry him. He won't be out of this for a while yet," said one and left the room to return shortly with the two guards.

They dragged the Major up and all left the wing together.

Jack gave them a couple of minutes and then cautiously moved out after them. Satisfied that the way was clear, he followed the party just out of sight but within earshot of them. The corridors were very dimly lit with just the odd lamp, so it was easy for him to keep to the shadows.

The party headed in a new direction he was unfamiliar with, followed by a long descent down some narrow stone stairs. Jack took a deep breath before following them down and uttered a quick prayer that he didn't meet anyone coming up – there was nowhere to hide.

The 'scenery' changed dramatically as he left the stairs; bare stone walls, dank and dark gave the chilling appearance of a dungeon. Jack rounded a corner stealthily to find a guard sitting half asleep. No doubt he'd just been disturbed by the party entering and he was mumbling to himself, complaining at the activity.

As the guard settled down again, closing his eyes, Jack took the chance and silently passed him.

The stench from the place got stronger as Jack worked his way deeper into the dungeons. The soft moaning he'd heard as he entered got louder and the smell grew stronger, the further he went. Jack leaned back against a wall, his head connecting with the stone painfully, his eyes closed for a moment. The sounds and smell took him back, the bad memories crawling from the deep recess he'd placed them in.

He took a deep breath and swallowed harshly against the rising nausea.

'Come on, not there. Focus,' he chided himself as he tried to tear his mind away from the past and into the present. The sweat ran freely down his face. His stomach still threatened to rebel and he was ever thankful he'd not eaten recently. It took a couple of minutes more before he was able to move on.

He passed some empty cells and stopped quickly when he saw the party standing together whilst a guard unlocked a cell door.

He risked moving a little closer, darting into another empty cell and hiding in the shadows. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't dare risk moving any closer for now.

Presently the guards, Samels and the other two passed him, but no Major. Jack waited a few minutes then crept silently to the cell he'd seen them at.

Most of the cells were bars set from floor to ceiling, with no windows and no light, except for the flickering oil lights outside the cells.

Jack stood for a moment swallowing bile down, forcing bad memories away, before focusing on the inhabitants. Tom Dawson was lying on the dirty straw on the floor with two figures bending over him. It took Jack a moment to recognize who the two were underneath the filth, blood and bruises on them.

"Masters? Parker?" he called in a low voice.

They both jumped at the sound and for a few seconds they both just looked at him as though he was a ghost. Dave Masters was the first to recover and walked slowly and painfully over to the bars.

His voice was a dry whisper. "Colonel? Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack could see the man's face more clearly now and could see the damage inflicted on him. Taking another breath he spoke. "In the flesh, Dave," he whispered back.

"Blunt and Worther are dead, Sir," said the man, standing up straighter as he made his report.

Parker had now joined them at the bars. "You've got to get us out, Sir," he called, his voice rising with panic.

"Shush," whispered Jack, looking down the corridor quickly. "Take it easy. I can't do anything right now. Tell me what's going on."

Dave Masters took a breath. "They want weapons and how to use the Stargate. They want to know about Earth, **all** about it."

"Why like this? What about the trade?"

"Because Sir, our second survey revealed the minerals were limited, very limited - not worth the effort and expense it would take to get them."

"They found out we discovered it, but they said they will take what they want instead," added Parker.

Jack sucked in a breath. "So it's all a scam. Why did Dawson let it go so far? Why all the trade 'rigmarole?'"

Masters shook his head. "I dunno, Sir. We hadn't seen him since we set out to do the second survey. Maybe he instigated it on the initial findings and what they told him."

"We haven't given them anything they can use, Colonel. They've taken our gear and weapons … but I don't know how much longer we can ..." Parker's voice broke as he spoke.

"Blunt and Worther were tortured to death, Sir. I don't know what was got from them and they haven't really started on us yet." Dave Master's face pleaded silently with Jack.

Jack regarded them solemnly. His urge was to free them now, but he couldn't. He had to find a way out of the city, a way through the desert and back to the Stargate, for them all first.

Parker saw Jack steeling himself. "Please, don't leave us here Sir, please. What they did to …." He broke down with a muffled sob, sliding down the bars to the floor.

"Airman, you've got to hang in there just a little longer." hissed Jack firmly. He hated himself as he spoke; he knew only too well what these men were suffering. "If I spring you now it'll do no good and it'll sign all our death warrants. I need to find a way out of the city, not just from these cells." He grasped the bars with both hands. "Just hang on. I'll be back, I swear. Take care of Tom. If they start on you give them old info, old codes. Frighten them with tales of the Goa'uld. Tell them you don't rank high enough – anything, just stay alive!"

Jack looked into their faces once more and then wrenched himself away to disappear into the shadows.

Feeling wretched at leaving them, he retraced his steps. The guard was sound asleep as he crept past and then climbed the stairs. He carefully traversed the roof tops, only stopping for breath once he was safely inside his room and then he closed the shutters before lighting the lamp to chase away the shadows.

He debated long and hard about telling his team of the events, but in the end he decided against it. Daniel was just not a good enough actor to go through a whole day's negotiation knowing the full situation. Deciding to leave things as they were for the moment and to use the time for himself and Teal'c to find an escape from the city, he forced himself to lie down and try and sleep.

Jack spent the next couple of hours in a fitful sleep. The nightmares surfaced, taking him back to the small cell he'd survived in for months of hell.

Sitting up with a start, shaking and sweating, he groggily made his way to the bathroom where he was violently sick. Eventually he calmed down enough to wash and shave and made himself presentable. The stink from the cells and his nightmares stayed with him though, no matter how much he pushed it down, making his stomach heave and his hands shake once more.

He made his way to the dining room and found the continuously supplied coffee, hot and welcoming. He poured a cup and gulped at it greedily to try and steady himself. By the end of the second cup his hands were steadier and he felt a little better. A tap at the door brought the girls in with breakfast. The smell of the food threatened his stomach once more and he quickly strode to the shutters throwing them open to stare out across the still gray courtyard. Taking deep breaths he forced his stomach to settle down. Within a few minutes the girls had finished laying out the dishes and left without disturbing him.

He was aware a short while later of the door quietly opening and someone coming into the room.

"You did not sleep well, O'Neill," stated Teal'c with concern.

"Ya think, buddy." scowled Jack and taking a deep breath he turned around, moving to the table to pour another coffee, and willing himself not to watch as Teal'c helped himself to a large breakfast. He sat down opposite Teal'c, but not looking at the Jaffa.

"You should eat. You did not eat last night."

Jack shrugged. "Not hungry." His stomach was still churning and he avidly avoided the sight of the food.

Daniel and Sam came in yawning and stretching. Calling a greeting out to the Colonel and Teal'c, they each took a plate and helped themselves to food.

Jack's stomach couldn't take any more and he got up quickly. Slapping the coffee cup down he hurried out of the room. He just made it in time to the bathroom where he threw up again.

xoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A Single Man of Courage – Part six

Daniel looked at Sam as Jack disappeared into the bathroom. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"I think O'Neill is unwell. He has not eaten again and the sight of the food made him color."

"Went green, Teal'c," corrected Sam, her face showing her concern.

Daniel gave a short laugh. "Well I hope he's not pregnant."

Teal'c set his fork down to stare at Daniel solemnly. "How would this be? The female of the Tauri are …"

"Joke Teal'c, joke," said Sam absently. She was too concerned about the Colonel to humor them. "I think I'll go and see if he's okay." She stood, leaving Daniel and Teal'c to continue their breakfasts.

Knocking softly at the door she got no response, so she opened it a little way to see Colonel O'Neill coming from his bathroom wiping his face on a towel.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked, coming fully into the room.

Jack sat down heavily on the bed. "Peachy."

"Really Sir, you missed a couple of meals. Teal'c thinks you're sick."

"Yeah, sick n' tired of this place," he muttered, throwing the towel to the floor.

Sam took a few steps towards him. "Sir?"

"Sorry Carter. Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" She sat down hesitantly on the bed, close, but not touching.

"Today you and Daniel go in and do your stuff, nothing else. Don't ask about Major Dawson, don't go anywhere except to the chambers or here. Make sure Daniel does the same. Keep together." He spoke quietly not looking at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Major," he emphasized her rank, "I need you to take care of this end while Teal'c and I nose around. Tonight we talk." He got up and began to sort through his pack, not looking at her.

"Sir?" she asked softly, hurt by his abrupt manner.

"Please Major, do as I said. That's an order."

"Yes Sir." She stood, still feeling more than a little hurt. The Colonel was holding something back, she was sure of it, but what? Was he much sicker than he let on … trying to hide it?

"See you later then." She managed to sound quite normal and she left his room.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Is Jack joining us?" asked Daniel.

"No, not yet." Sam sat down to pick at her meal.

Jack came in around half an hour later.

"I've informed the guards that we need a tour guide," he said briefly.

"Do you think they'll oblige?" asked Daniel.

"We'll soon find out." Jack shrugged, fully aware that any requests now were treading on thin ice.

Sam and Daniel were ready to go see the Council by the time Samels came in. Jack had to school his feature before he could look at him and by the time the man had finished his bow, Jack's face was unreadable.

"Is it correct that only the Major and the Doctor will be present today?"

"Yes. Teal'c and I would like a tour of your city, if that is possible."

"Certainly, if that is your wish. It will only take a short while to arrange."

"I'd like to visit Major Dawson later to see if he's any better."

Jack felt Sam giving him a pointed look, after all, he'd ordered **her** not to say anything about Major Dawson.

"I will make enquiries for you." He turned to Daniel. "Are you ready to see the Council?"

"Certainly," answered Sam and she strode to the door opening it wide. "Shall we?" She gave Samels a wave to go through before her.

'Atta girl' thought Jack, admiring her spirit.

Samels' face was a picture as he left the room followed by Sam and Daniel.

Jack sat down motioning Teal'c to do the same. Jack told him everything he had found out and what they needed to do.

"Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are not aware of this?" asked Teal'c when he'd finished.

"I need them to be natural today. If Samels and the others get any hint of what we know we won't stand a chance. As it is I don't know how long they'll carry on this masquerade."

Teal'c pondered his words and nodded. "It is better Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are not aware of what befalls SG-6 yet. I fear Daniel Jackson would not have been able to carry on without detection."

"So, T, all we've gotta do is come up with a way outta here and back to the Stargate after getting SG-6, or what's left of them, free."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed O'Neill, we shall endeavor to do so."

xoxoxoxoxo

It wasn't long before Samels himself and two more guards presented themselves to the two waiting men. Samels had one of the guards present them with a large bundle.

"It would be better if you would consent to wearing these clothes, Colonel. It would attract much less attention in the city."

Jack suspiciously eyed the bundle the guard held out. Seeing some of the way-out costumes on these weird worlds made him check anything before stripping. Not that he wouldn't volunteer his Major for some of them … aagh … don't go there …

Jack and Teal'c quickly retired to change into the robes they were offered, Jack giving Teal'c a smile as he saw the huge Jaffa in the dark robes … "Well T, Lawrence of Arabia you aren't," he grinned, quite unconscious of the dashing figure he cut himself.

"If you are ready Colonel, we shall depart. I myself will guide you," said Samels, his voice cutting into Jack's as he appeared in the corridor.

Samels led them down through to the courtyard and across to some stables.

"Horses?" queried Jack, spying the mounts waiting for them with relief - now horses were something he could handle … horses he liked. He fondly stroked the large black beast that stood patiently waiting, before he mounted, his lean frame settling into the saddle, his strong hands taking the bridle, allowing his weight to settle comfortably.

xoxoxoxoxo

They moved out of the palace grounds and into the streets. People saw the guards and quickly moved out of their way to let them through, but didn't pay them that much attention.

"Is there anything you would like to see in particular?" asked Samels, riding next to the Colonel.

"No, you can tell me some of your history. For example, how old is the city?"

Teal'c gave a quick look to O'Neill. It was strange to hear him asking about such things and Daniel Jackson would have made much fun from it.

Teal'c knew O'Neill was half listening politely as the man talked; he made appropriate remarks and asked a question now and again - sensible questions, thought Teal'c, again thinking how Daniel Jackson would have been amazed by this.

They were taken on a circular route past the city's huge gates.

"Is this the only gate?" asked Jack.

"No, we have four. This is the north gate. The gates close at dusk and are re-opened at dawn."

"Does the city suffer from attacks?" asked Teal'c.

"Not for a long time now," replied Samels proudly. "Our army is strong. The people of the sands grow fewer and weaker each year – we make sure of that."

Jack flicked a look to Teal'c, clearly understanding the implication behind Samels' words.

"Sometimes," carried on Samels, "they try to incite trouble within the city, but this is less frequent now as the time goes by."

xoxoxoxoxo

As the morning wore on Jack became increasingly worried as to how to affect an escape from the city. The palace itself wasn't a problem. The gates were heavily guarded during the day, but hopefully there would be less at night when the gates were closed … the problem still remained how to outrun the army in the desert.

The motion of the horse relaxed him a little. The feeling of the strength from the animal beneath him buoyed his emotions and he began to enjoy the ride.

Before the sun was at its hottest, they were on their way back to the palace. Jack asked Samels for another tour, this time around the palace, which Samels seemed happy to oblige with for later.

Sam and Daniel were already finished with the talks for the morning and were being led back to their wing when they heard the noises of the horses entering the courtyard. Curious, they signaled their guard and wandered outside to watch.

When she saw the men in their black robes on the horses it didn't actually tally with Sam that she knew them, until she caught sight of the last two … and in particular …

"Holy Hanna!" she exclaimed hoarsely. The figure of her Colonel on the large black horse took her breath. His almost ebony eyes were dancing with pleasure from the ride, the first expression of joy she'd actually glimpsed in them for a long time. The long black robes flowed over his frame, rustling softly with the movement from the horse.

His skin was dark from the sun, his silver hair was hidden beneath the headdress and a frisson of excitement shot through her as she stared helplessly at what surely must be every woman's fantasy …

The horse was dancing in its exuberance, as he gracefully halted it. Any words she might have called in greeting stuck in her throat, her tongue firmly against the roof of her mouth … better than drooling girl … she told herself.

"Hey, nice costumes," called Daniel, laughing. It wasn't often they saw their leader willing to don anything other than his uniform. Just how much the dark robes suited him wasn't lost on Daniel either - he'd gotten a good look at Sam's face and was almost tempted to put a finger out to push her mouth closed.

"They are most comfortable Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c as he dismounted.

Sam watched the Colonel dismount, his lean frame moving with grace, his hand gently stroking the horse's neck before he relinquished the leather to one of the waiting guards.

Sam felt the thrum of desire so strongly she thought about pouncing on him there and then.

"Carter?" the Colonel asked, puzzled at her expression, looking her full in the face.

"Uh?" she squeaked, her brain lost as her eyes stared into his dark ones. She coughed hurriedly, "um Sir, sorry, err a good ride?" She winced as she spoke the words, wishing fervently that she could call them back, feeling a faint flush warming the tips of her ears.

The Colonel regarded her seriously for a moment, before a huge grin split his face. Sam wasn't sure if it was disappointment or relief when he let go a sigh as Daniel's voice interrupted them …

"Hey, come on, lunch is waiting."

Jack threw his 2IC another look before turning and moving off to follow Teal'c and Daniel.

Sam stood there for a moment. Giving herself a mental shake and raising her eyes to heaven as if in a quick prayer, she followed her Colonel in.

There was a downside to those robes she thought idly … couldn't see his butt …

xoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A Single Man of Courage – part seven

Sam and Daniel were in the dining room eating by the time Jack and Teal'c had washed the sand away and changed their clothes, much to Sam's disappointment … every girl she supposed had a vision of their own special dark prince of the desert …

Daniel was clearly tired. Another morning of questioning and being no nearer to receiving an inkling of what the Mosems wanted was taking its toll on him.

"Hope you two have had a better day than I have so far," he muttered by way of a greeting.

"Hey, I've had to endure a history lesson all morning," complained Jack, sitting down.

Jack's stomach had settled down somewhat, and although he had no appetite, but he knew he'd have to eat something to keep going. Reluctantly he half filled a plate and began to prod and poke at the meal. He managed to eat some of it swallowing it down with large amounts of juice.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam watched the Colonel with the meal. She knew he'd eaten nothing at all for a while and he still wasn't showing any enthusiasm for the food. Eating out of necessity and nothing else, she surmised. That wasn't like him - when the food was good he had a healthy appetite and could eat with the best of them.

"We learned much of the city, Daniel Jackson, but nothing of real use to us," said Teal'c as he ate.

"Real use?" queried Daniel "As to what?"

Jack sighed. Trust Daniel to pick up on that. "Lots of history. Teal'c can fill you in later," he said, purposely choosing to misunderstand Daniel's question.

"Now I'm going to grab some shut-eye before another history walk." With that Jack left the room, leaving most of the food untouched on his plate.

"How's the Colonel been, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"O'Neill is worried Major Carter," responded Teal'c briefly.

"I think Jack's paranoia is getting out of hand here," said Daniel.

"Daniel, there's something not right here, you know it.".

"What I do know is that Jack didn't want this mission and he's gone out of his way to look for trouble. He'll get us killed if they take offence."

Sam started to speak, but Daniel cut her off angrily.

"And don't go making excuses for him. You military stick together, Sam. The situation he's placing himself and us in is not acceptable. The next thing you know he'll be accusing them of murdering SG-6 or something."

Teal'c's eyebrows rose higher and higher, but he could not speak of what he knew. Instead he rose and excused himself.

"See, you've upset Teal'c now," exclaimed Sam, both hurt and angry that Daniel was being so callous to the Colonel.

"He'll get over it," said Daniel, off-handedly. "He always takes Jack's side."

"We're not taking sides. Since when did you feel like that?"

Daniel looked at her, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, obviously realizing his anger had taken him too far. If he had had anything to say in the past he'd taken it up with Jack - not beaten on his team-mates.

"Sorry Sam, I was out of line then. I'm tired and damned frustrated. God, why can't something be straight forward for once?"

"Hey …" Sam moved over to touch Daniel on the shoulder. "Come on, it'll be okay, you'll see. Let's grab some sleep. We need it. We can talk tonight." She gave him a quick hug.

Daniel nodded sheepishly "Yeah, you're right."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c waited until his teammates had left to resume negotiations before knocking softly on Jack's door.

"O'Neill, shall I ask for Samels to guide us?" He entered Jack's room to find him sorting through his pack.

"Hey T, did you rest?"

"I performed kel-no-reem. Did you rest O'Neill?"

"Some," admitted Jack. "Just sorting through what could be of use if we go."

"If?"

"Yeah, it's a mighty big if. Those gates could be a problem, not to mention dragging three wounded men across three days of desert, keeping ahead of an army and avoiding patrols."

"We cannot leave them here."

"You know me better than that. I just don't know how to get us out."

"You will think of something, O'Neill."

"I hope so. I keep thinking about their enemies, the resistance so to speak. If we could make contact, perhaps we could get some help from them."

"Time is against us."

"Yes it is, but to just run blindly will get us killed anyway."

Both men sat in serious thought until Samels came to get them.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack asked to see the kitchens and servants quarters as well as the palace.

Samels gave him a strange look "Why would you bother with the slaves' quarters?"

"We do not hold with cruelty and my people will want assurances that our new allies take care of all their people," replied Jack smoothly, noting Samels had said 'slaves'.

"I see. Then most assuredly you will find this to be so." Samels smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

Jack forced himself to smile back. "I would expect nothing else from what we've seen so far."

Samels led them through the palace to the slaves' quarters which, as to be expected, were sparse, but adequate. After several minutes walk a guard stopped their guide and whilst they were speaking, Jack took the opportunity to speak to Teal'c.

"When we get to the kitchens I need you to keep Samels distracted so I can wander around a bit."

Teal'c nodded "I will do my utmost O'Neill."

Samels soon rejoined them and before long they reached the kitchens. They were huge and hot, the cooking done on open fires in huge cauldrons and crude, but efficient bbq structures.

Teal'c stopped by a man preparing ingredients, and using Samels to translate, he asked about the traditional dishes and recipes. Samels obliged him, but his eyes were following Jack as he wandered off casually.

Jack had recognized one of the girls as one of those who served their food. She gave him a slight bow as she worked. He seemed to wander aimlessly, but he made his way over to where a man was working who had seemed to take more notice of him and Teal'c than the others.

"English?" asked Jack, casually examining the jars of spices and herbs.

The man shook his head at Jack and spoke quietly in his own language. "How may I be of service?"

The words were respectful, but Jack sensed something else with the man. A quick glance at Samels told him Teal'c had him occupied.

"Are you bonded or a free man?" asked Jack in the man's language.

The man seemed surprised at Jack's speech and fluency. "You speak well. I am bonded, my body only though."

"Your soul is free," murmured Jack, ignoring the look the man gave him.

"You and your people came through the desert gate?" The man continued to work as he spoke.

"Yes."

"You should return. There is nothing but danger here for you."

"We cannot go until I can take all of my people."

"The ones you seek - some are no longer."

"They are dead," stated Jack. The man nodded, his eyes straying to Jack's face, obviously weighing him up. Jack continued. "They seek our weapons and our knowledge."

"Yes, and my people will suffer more."

"Your people?"

The man stopped working suddenly, a flash of fear showing in his face as he looked around quickly. "My people are dying out. They destroy our camps. They slaughter our women, our children."

"We are not here to condone that. It goes against everything we believe in."

"Yet you aid them," spat the man.

"No, we were tricked into coming here. We want to leave."

"Then you should go."

"They will take our weapons and use them without our consent if we fail to reach home."

"Then you must not fail."

"I can get my people out of the palace, but across the desert to the gate without being overtaken is the problem."

The man's eyes darted around nervously. "We must speak further, but not here. Would you give knowledge to my people if they should aid you?"

"Yes, some. We can help."

"I will come to you later when food is to be served."

Without acknowledging his words, Jack moved away, casually picking up things and even tasting when invited to do so.

Teal'c seeing O'Neill to be moving around, asked Samels to thank the person they had been speaking to for their time, before joining O'Neill.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack and Teal'c finished their tour and were escorted back to their quarters, where they rested until Sam and Daniel returned.

The Colonel told them to go clean up and then come back for a briefing. Curiosity spurred them on and they were back in no time at all.

Jack started to tell them what had happened the previous night and what he knew, but didn't get very far in his story.

Daniel kept flicking his gaze from Sam to Jack as the other man spoke.

He interrupted. "Are you sure about this, Jack? I mean you didn't just dream it? Why didn't you tell us you were going off on your own?"

Jack gave Daniel a sharp look, but decided to ignore the insult.

"You and Carter had to face them today …"

Daniel frowned angrily. "And you didn't trust us, I suppose."

"It's not a case of trust. You needed to be convincing. I didn't think you could keep up an act like that knowing that half of SG-6 were…"

"Oh yes," interrupted Daniel again, "Acting. You know all about acting, don't you You're so good at going off and telling lies - going off alone!"

Jack flinched as Daniel almost spat the words at him.

"For God's sake, are we back to the Tollan thing again?"

"No we're back to 'I don't trust the team,' but frankly, you wanted this mission like a hole in the head. You tried getting off the hook and it didn't work with Hammond, so you're looking for what's not there!"

"Daniel, for Christ's sake, look let me finish …"

"I don't want to hear it, I am so sick of do as I say, don't do as I do!" Daniel stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Jack stood, eyes blazing, clearly fighting to control his temper, his fists clenching tightly.

"Sir, should I …" faltered Sam, rising.

"No Major," ground out Jack. "Sit down and we'll finish this briefing without Daniel."

Silently she sat down. She'd never seen the Colonel so angry, at least not against one of his own team.

Jack took a deep breath, still trying to contain his temper. "Right, no interruptions this time."

He proceeded with all the information he had.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c looked on calmly, seemingly unaffected. He felt Daniel Jackson had gone very much beyond the line with his Commanding Officer, though wisely he kept quiet.

Sam listened, her horror at hearing of the men tortured to death apparent in her expression

Jack finished up. "So Major we are now waiting to see if these desert people can help us or not."

"Oh God," she sighed "Sir, sorry, what a mess. If they can't or won't help us, what then?"

"We'll just have to give it our best shot," said Jack briefly. His temper had calmed down, leaving him looking tired and utterly weary. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and then at his face.

"O'Neill, I will go and carry on the briefing to Daniel Jackson. He must listen and be ready."

"Yeah, buddy, you do that, I don't think I can talk to Daniel again tonight without hitting him."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c left them and went to Daniel's room. He entered at Daniel's brief shout to 'go away' to find the other man and his pack spread out on the bed.

"Oh, Teal'c, it's you," he muttered, sitting up slightly.

"Should it be someone else, Daniel Jackson?"

"Huh? Oh err no. I just thought it was our beloved leader coming to annoy me further."

"It does not seem he is of your beloved at the moment, Daniel Jackson."

'Was that sarcasm from Teal'c?' thought Daniel in surprise, before speaking. "You could say that. God, at times I could …"

"No doubt you could," interrupted the Jaffa, "but you should give your Commanding Officer your attention first."

Daniel looked at the man towering over him. "No doubt you disapprove. Oh, and he's not **my** Commanding Officer."

Teal'c raised a brow. "Yes, you are not **military**." Teal'c spoke the word with heavy emphasis, causing Daniel to raise a brow. "However, O'Neill is still your leader as well as a much valued friend and you should heed his words."

"Sorry, and please don't tell me if I was one of your men you wouldn't tolerate it."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, if you were to be in the service of Apophis or any Goa'uld you would be terminated. Even amongst the leaders of the other SG units you would not be given such a long leash as O'Neill permits."

Daniel gazed at Teal'c. 'Leash – where did that come from?' "You're serious aren't you?" He thought about his friend for a moment, realizing the truth of what Teal'c was saying. "Jack gives into me too much, doesn't he? I've heard what some of the other units say, just never thought about it really."

"Indeed, but you will now listen to me as you should have listened to O'Neill."

Teal'c sat down and gave Daniel the facts, and as Daniel listened he began to curl up inside. Groaning he slid off the bed to the floor with a thump.

"Me and my big mouth. How the hell am I going to fix this?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

On Jackie's behalf - thanks for the feedback on this story everyone. We're glad you're enjoying it.

A note in reply to Kippling Croft – Only two members of SG-6 are confirmed dead. Jack spoke to the others in the cells.

A Single Man of Courage – part eight

Sam poured Jack another coffee. "Uh thanks," he said, absently taking the cup. "Carter, do you feel that I should …. Do you feel the same way as Daniel?" He finished speaking in a rush.

Sam looked at her CO, startled. He had never been one to question his command decisions, but uncertainty was written in his eyes and that chilled her.

"Sir…" She considered her words carefully. She didn't always agree with the Colonel's methods, but he was a brilliant CO and he got the job done, and kept them alive. "Daniel is well … Daniel is Daniel, Sir," she began slowly. "I think he overstepped the line tonight. I don't feel the same way, but I have been worried about you. You just haven't been yourself and then all this on top, well oh God…" The words died in her throat.

"Sam," he said softly, putting a hand out to hers, the touch and the use of her name surprising her. "I'm sorry. I know I let this place get to me sight unseen even. It …." He hesitated, a far way look coming to his dark eyes, "It brought back a lot of stuff I don't want to think about."

Sam nodded. "There's so much you never talk about, so much I don't understand," she said, drawing nearer to him.

"Yeah, most of it I can't talk about – all of it I don't want to."

"I know you spent some time in the Middle East, the Gulf too."

"Quite a bit of time actually, a lot of it undercover, but not all of it was voluntary."

Sam's eyes widened as she grasped the meaning of his words. She'd heard horror stories during her time in the gulf, not all of them she believed but even if just some of were true ….

"Was it … was it as bad as we heard?" she asked softly.

Jack gave a strangled laugh. "Bad? Bad doesn't touch it!" He swallowed hard and put his head down onto his arm on the table.

Sam stayed still. For one awful moment she'd thought he was going to cry. Her arm went involuntarily to his shoulder touching it lightly as a gesture of support. She felt the prickle of tears to her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She knew Jack had dark secrets, she had good idea of what Special Ops had entailed. Her short time with Jonas had shown her how it could twist a man, but she'd never thought of Jack like that. She'd never put a label on him that read 'ex Special Ops, treat with caution'… She had never felt him to be less than the very good commanding officer he was and the good friend, and she still dreamt and yearned for more from him.

"I've really blown it with Daniel," came his muffled voice.

"Daniel knows how it works. He's been part of SG-1 for long enough. He had no right to sound off like that," she said, somehow finding the reassurance in her voice that she strove for.

"I'm not talking about SG-1" said Jack, sitting up. "I'm talking friendship. I know I hurt him when he came to see me, hell I know I hurt you too, I had to, I didn't want to, but I had no damn choice."

Sam shrugged. "Daniel sees things in black and white."

"More like rosy tints," snorted Jack. "Trouble is, my world is only shades of gray with the odd snatches of color that you, Daniel and Teal'c provide."

As Jack spoke his eyes were locked onto Sam's and gradually their faces came closer together. Neither of them could stop it and Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head to place a soft and ever so tender kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam's eyes closed, the touch was so soft and gentle, yet it lit fires. She parted her lips and raised one hand behind Jack's head to deepen the kiss.

Abruptly Jack pulled back as though he'd been stung.

"Sam," he breathed harshly, his agony in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ..." He tailed off, running a distraught hand through his hair as he stood, backing away from her.

The yearning in Sam snapped back into it usual crevice and in its place deep embarrassment formed. "Ja ... Sir. Oh." Her hand flew to her mouth as her cheeks flushed deep red.

"Major, I really didn't mean that to happen. If you care to report it if … when we get back, I won't dispute it at all." With that he hurried out of the room, his face an unreadable mask.

Sam sat still, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Gradually her embarrassment died and her thoughts turned to Jack and to how awful he must be feeling. She wasn't sure how the first kiss had come about, but she'd certainly remembered grabbing his head to continue and deepen it. Her mind was whirring, thinking about what she had just learnt. If only a small part of the horror stories were true then God alone knew what nightmares he had and the horrors he hid from.

How long she sat there for she wasn't sure, but a light touch on her shoulder startled her.

"Sorry. I take it Jack is in his room?"

Sam nodded absently at Daniel who stood pale and miserable beside her.

"God, Sam, you look how I feel. Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied automatically. "Which is more than I can say for Ja... the Colonel," she added before she could stop herself.

"Oh." Daniel stood there, his arms wrapped around himself "Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?"

"I don't really know. Look, I've … well I know I've been a pain in the butt and I'm sorry, what I said …"

"What you said to me doesn't matter. I think you need to be saying this to the Colonel."

Daniel nodded miserably. "Do you think he'll even listen? God, how could I be so wrong, so judgmental of him."

A knock at the door brought the girls in bearing dishes. This time they were accompanied by a man. While the girls moved over to the table, the man stood looking around the room, his eyes darting nervously.

Pushing all personal thought to one side Sam hauled herself back into military mode. She realized this must be the man the Colonel had spoken to in the kitchens. She moved over to his side.

"You want the Colonel?"

He looked at her, struggling to comprehend her words and then nodded his head "Kernal," he pronounced with a slight smile.

Sam motioned him to follow her to the Colonel's room, knocking softly before entering.

Jack sat up, seeing who was behind Sam and spoke quickly to the man, welcoming him in.

Sam sat down on the bed after she shut the door whilst Jack and the man, Hassuf, as she learned, spoke. Hassuf spoke at length, his eyes never leaving Jack's face as he talked. Jack made several impatient gestures with his hands as he responded to the man.

Sam was just beginning to 'glaze over' as Jack would call it, the visions of the Colonel in the robes astride the horse creeping into her thoughts, when she realized Jack was speaking to her.

"Major," he called for the second time.

"Sir, sorry I guess I switched off there," she apologized, blushing.

"Know the feeling well Carter." He gave her a slight grin to show he understood before he continued. "Hassuf says his people will help, but they are limited to what they can do. The main problem is getting to the Stargate. His people think it would be better to hide in the city than to go straight for the gate, which is apparently now well guarded."

"Make them think we're lost in the desert or something?"

Jack nodded. "His people could lay a false trail."

"Why not hide us in the desert?"

"Masters and Parker are both injured, and I'm not sure how bad the Major is. I don't think we can risk trying to get far and evade the patrols as it stands."

"It makes sense to lie low then."

Hassuf burst into speech again.

"Apparently Kissain and his army are hated and there will be many volunteers to hide us," translated Jack.

"Nice to know," said Sam, then colored slightly as she realized the comment must have sounded … well, like one of her Colonel's sarcastic responses.

Jack apparently didn't notice and he and Hassuf exchanged more words.

"We need to get them out of the dungeons tonight. Hassuf reckons he can hide them here in the palace until they feel stronger. His people will make it look like we've stolen mounts and broken out of the city gate."

Sam looked at her Colonel questioningly.

"I don't think we can do any better, at least not without leaving SG-6 behind and that isn't an option," he added grimly.

"Yes Sir," agreed Sam.

Hassuf made the traditional bow and touched his forehead in respect to Jack who returned the gesture before the man left.

Jack and Sam returned to the dining room to join Daniel and Teal'c.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel looked at Jack's face as he and Sam entered the room, dismayed to see the 'command' mask in place.

"Err… Jack, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Not really Daniel, now is not a good time. We need to get things underway to get out of here."

"Jack?" Daniel spoke quietly, a plea in his voice.

"Let's get home first okay?" sighed Jack, dismissing Daniel's plea.

"Right …" Getting down to business, Jack filled Daniel and Teal'c in on the conversation with Hassuf. Daniel's mouth compressed, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

Jack caught Daniel's expression.

"Ah ah, do not mention the T word again Daniel," he growled, waving a finger at the younger man, knowing Daniel was going to spout about trusting the rebels. "This is all we've got. To do this on our own with three injured men would be suicide. I'm not happy about it; in fact I'm so damn unhappy about it I'm not even going to make it an order."

Sam sat stunned. She felt as though the Colonel had slapped them all in the face. Where was the confident 'want another option and we're gonna make it' O'Neill?

Teal'c sat impassively waiting. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson's mouths were both gaping like fish. He decided it was time to say his piece.

"O'Neill, whether or not this is an order, I am following you."

"Even if we wind up dead?" asked Daniel.

"Death has never been the issue before Daniel Jackson."

Jack winced at Teal'c's choice of words.

"Hey Buddy, go easy on the compliments," he groaned sarcastically.

"I'm sorry O'Neill. It was not intended to undermine your prowess. I am merely stating that what is important is that we give ourselves the best chance of survival and if we die it is at least free and fighting. You have always provided the hope and chances to keep us safe. Even now this is our best chance and we should take it."

Jack leaned back in his chair. It was one of the longest speeches he'd heard from the stoic Jaffa.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Teal'c, but let's leave dying out of the picture a bit longer."

"Me too Sir. I mean what Teal'c said goes for me too."

Jack acknowledged her and looked at Daniel, waiting for the flood of objections.

None came. Daniel took a deep breath. Now was his chance to show his colors.

"I'm with you."

Now it was Jack's turn to go slack jawed. "That it?" he asked incredulously.

Daniel nodded, determined not to say more.

Jack literally put a finger beneath his jaw and made a show of picking his jaw up.

Daniel refused to rise to the bait. "Want to let us in on the plan then?" was all he would say.

Jack bit back a sarcastic remark and shook his head before filling them in.

"We go up and over the roof, coming in near the stairs. That could be a problem, there's four flights and it's narrow. Daniel, I need you at the top so we have a warning if anyone approaches from there. Carter, Teal'c, you're with me and Hassuf to get SG-6 out. Once out Hassuf will take us to a hiding place in the palace so we can assess how fit SG-6 are. We'll decide from that point where to go. Hassuf has arranged for several men to steal some mounts on his signal and to hightail it out. High profile - they'll be wearing some of our spare uniforms to lend visual."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait it out?" asked Sam.

"A few days perhaps, until the initial fuss is over and they think we're well and truly lost or dead. Ideally I'd like to be at the Stargate before check in with Hammond, otherwise he might risk sending someone through, given it was a diplomatic mission. Hassuf reckons we can get out with the normal traffic leaving the city during the day."

"And hopefully the armies will be all busy miles away, following the others away from the gate," added Daniel.

They broke the briefing up to eat, not that any one of them felt like it, then they sorted out spare clothes to give to Hassuf.

The girls came with Hassuf to clear up and the clothes were given to them, as well as two P90's with ammunition and brief instructions on how to use them.

"I will return later through these windows. Be ready," Hassuf informed them before he departed.

Jack made them minimize their packs down to essentials and presently they were all ready and waiting to go.

"I still don't like the idea of giving up two of our weapons," said Sam.

"Neither do I, but they need to make it look good escaping through the gates, not to mention actually getting through. I've promised them more weapons if we make it back as well."

"Gun running Jack?" enquired Daniel.

Jack snorted at Daniel's morals. "No, just a case of rather than let Kissain take them anyway, which he has with SG-6's gear. A little help to the guys on our side wouldn't go amiss. Remember, they've got to keep evading the patrols."

"It is logical to arm them, O'Neill."

"Yeah, just a pity we couldn't give them some training with them, but time is something we haven't got." Jack stood and stretched as he spoke again. "By the way, no firing while we're in the palace, otherwise we'll have them swarming on us before you can say 'archaeologist.'"

Jack handed Daniel a pistol he removed from beneath his vest.

Daniel took it questioningly, noticing the silencer fitted on the barrel.

"Just in case," said Jack.

Daniel looked down at the pistol. He knew Jack had given it to him because of his hand-to-hand skills – or lack of rather. It wasn't standard issue and looked well used

"Erm, how many shots?" he enquired, peering up a Jack.

"Eight. Don't lose it, I've had that a while."

"How do I reload and with what?"

Jack smiled grimly. "You don't. You'd be dead before you reload that. Shoot and run, kiddo."

"Oh." Daniel peered back to the gun.

Sam was inspecting it as well.

"I've seen guns like that in the ..."

Jack put a hand up. "Please Carter, don't say museum, I'm not **that** old."

Sam grinned. "No Sir, actually it was an FBI display. They were issued with them once."

"Jack were ..."

"No Daniel, Special Ops had them issued as well. They can come in damn handy at times."

"Where's the safety?"

"Isn't one, I filed it off, so don't tuck it in your pants. Use the cord, it's ready to fire."

Daniel pulled a face "You trying to kill me right?" He looked at the weapon again before casting a look once more to his friend. "Jack, you know I'm sorry I spoke …"

Jack cut him off. "Leave it. It's okay." He spoke softly and turned away to fasten down his pack.

Presently they sat waiting, sipping the coffee that was ever present, and eventually Sam and Daniel lay down giving in to sleep. Jack and Teal'c sat quietly talking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A Single Man of Courage – part nine

There was the smallest of noises – a tiny scratch, alerting them that someone was on the roof outside the room. Jack turned slightly, giving Teal'c a quick nod before moving over to wake their teammates. Teal'c was at the window within seconds and opened the shutters cautiously, giving Hassuf and another man access.

"This is Khaleb. He is most trusted. He speaks a little of your language as well."

"We have taken care of the guards on the roof. They had just changed. They will not be missed for many hours," said Khaleb quietly and haltingly, his English surprisingly good for a servant.

Once they were all on the roof, Jack took off quietly, closely followed by the others. His sense of direction was unfailing and they were soon entering wing of the palace near the stairs without mishap.

Presently they stood at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"I saw one guard last night?" questioned Jack, whispering.

Hassuf nodded. "That is usual. There has never been an escape before."

"Daniel, you're on watch here. Keep back out of sight on the stairs. Get down and warn us if anyone comes. We should be able to hide."

Daniel nodded and watched them disappear down the steps.

Jack had them wait until he dispatched the sleeping guard with his knife before giving the all-clear signal. Silently they crept towards the cells.

Sam almost gagged at the stench. The horrible moans coming from some of the cells clawed at her insides.

A murmur of voices up ahead halted them and Jack ushered them into an empty cell. He gave them the 'silence' signal and crept out to get nearer, returning within a couple of minutes.

"Two men, not sure who they are," he whispered.

"Do we let them leave?" asked Sam.

"No, the guard, remember? And Daniel's in the way."

There was the slam of a cell door from down the corridor, and they had no further time for plans. Two men were suddenly passing their hiding place.

Jack gave Teal'c a silent 'you and me' and swiped his fingers across his throat. They crept after the men.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel was standing at the top of the stairs, peering into the badly lit hallway, half lost in thought. He was still cringing at the way he'd sounded off at Jack. Sure Jack could be obnoxious, stubborn, even arrogant at times, but he was also a good friend. He was always there for him, whenever he'd needed anyone, or even when he thought he hadn't … Jack had been there for him.

Daniel didn't hear the sounds of someone approaching him from down the hallway until it was too late. As he turned, the guard shouted out, obviously as startled as Daniel was. However the trained warrior reacted faster and, drawing a long wicked blade, ran at the stunned man.

All Daniel's training left him. Completely forgetting the pistol, he bolted down the stairs, his only thought to get to Jack. His flight didn't last long. He came to a sudden halt at the foot of the stairs, banging hard into another person coming in the opposite direction - Jack's intended victim.

The two guards from the cells had been oblivious to the fact they were being followed … up until now, that was.

Daniel's headlong rush brought him on the scene just as Jack and Teal'c were about to dispatch their victims. Teal'c managed to deal with his, as efficiently as ever, but the other guard was pushed off balance just as Jack was about to grab him, knocking him into Jack.

Jack hit the wall, the guard's body forced against him. He was momentarily stunned, the breath driven from him, and he failed to deliver the killing stroke to the man. The knife caught the man across the shoulder, which gave the guard the chance to unsheathe his sword.

Daniel was now on the floor, facing the man who had chased him down the stairs. The guard raised his sword to strike at Daniel. Faced with his own death, Daniel's mind cleared and his fingers closed on the gun around his neck. He brought it up and fired. The guard's eyes widened in surprise then glazed as he slumped down dead, his sword clattering harmlessly to the floor.

The death of the guard hadn't ended Daniel's problems. The noise of the fight brought a further guard running to investigate. He appeared at foot of the stairs, took one look and turned tail.

Daniel managed to get a shot off, hoping to stop him, but it exploded harmlessly into the stone. Teal'c saw the urgent need to stop the man before he alerted the whole palace. He ran past Daniel after the escaping man.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The guard rammed the sword backwards and Jack felt the cold metal slicing into his side. Biting down a cry of pain, he managed to correct his hold on the man's neck and finish the job he'd started. The guard slumped forward with a single gasp, blood bubbling in his throat. As he fell he pulled the sword free from Jack's flesh with a sickening jerk. This time Jack couldn't help crying out, a soft groan all he allowed himself.

Daniel climbed slowly to his feet, his eyes following the guard's body as it fell to the floor. The spurting blood drew Daniel's revolted eyes.

Jack slid down the wall, holding his left side, his bloodied knife clenched in his right hand. After a few moments he collected his strength and got shakily to his feet just as the noise brought the others to them.

"What happened? Where's Teal'c?" Sam whispered urgently.

"Teal'c's gone after another guard," panted Daniel.

Khaleb muttered something and rifled the pockets of the two guards until he flourished a bunch of keys.

"Get those men out now Major," ordered Jack.

Jack was leaning against the wall, but was hunched forward breathing heavily.

"Jack?" queried Daniel.

"Help Carter. Go."

Daniel figured Jack was out of breath after the guard had banged into him, so he didn't hesitate to run after Sam.

Jack stood for a trying to breathe through the pain, his vision shifting and graying, his stomach threatening to heave.

Teal'c came down the stairs panting slightly.

"The guard escaped me. We must hurry," he urged.

At Jack's lack of response Teal'c stepped closer.

"You are hurt?" he asked as he saw how Jack clenched his hand over his side, the blood running despite the pressure.

"I'm okay. Go help the others, get them out. I'll go up in case we need cover."

Gritting his teeth Jack straightened himself up and moved to the stairs. Teal'c gave him a concerned look, but followed the order.

Jack managed to get up the stairs, stumbling and cursing, the adrenalin now the only thing keeping him moving - that and the urgency to get everyone away from the dungeons before they were pinned down.

Cautiously he checked the corridor and moved to the corner away from the stairs. He heard the noise of men approaching and flattening himself on the floor, readying his P90. As guards appeared around the next corner he let loose a burst of fire. Three guards fell and the rest retreated, shouting and cursing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The others were halfway up the stairs when they heard the gunfire.

"Major." Sam's radio crackled into life.

"Colonel?" she called back, thumbing the radio.

"Carter, the guards are on their way. Come up quickly. I've got them pinned for now. Move out the way we entered."

"Sir, we can help. Daniel can get them out."

"Negative, you get everyone out. Go as planned. I repeat, go as planned."

"Sir!"

Sam waited for a second, but hearing nothing further she toggled the switch again. She still received no response. The Colonel wasn't answering and the gunfire they heard showed why.

They had got Masters and Parker, of Dawson there was no sign and neither man knew anything. They were both disorientated, shaking, and hurt. A hurried search of the remaining cells produced no trace of the missing Major.

Daniel looked at Sam, stricken.

"Sam we can't …."

"Orders Daniel, now let's move." Sam retreated into her Major's persona, hating every second, but she moved them out.

Hassuf and Khaleb guided them to the roof. It took some doing to get the injured men up on to the high flat surface, however they finally managed it and at Khaleb's worried urging, hurried on. He led them away for a distance before stopping to speak.

"We hide in palace."

"What about Jack?" asked Daniel, struggling to understand the man's halting English.

"If he escapes he will know where to find us," said Khaleb, obviously not holding out much hope. "I must go and send the men with the diversion. You go with Hassuf."

They could still hear the spasmodic shots for quite a while, even when they left the rooftops.

When the shots suddenly ceased Sam and Daniel looked at each other in alarm. They froze, listening hard for anything else, but nothing, except their harsh breathing, broke the silence.

Hassuf ushered them through corridors. The walls were bare and there was hardly any light. Rooms led off the corridors, with no doors, just cloths hung for privacy.

Another man moved towards them with a lamp, helping to light their way. They stopped before a bare stone wall and Hassuf bent low and pushed. A portion of the wall swung back to reveal a large room, quite well lit with wall lamps. Cushions and blankets lay waiting, along with food and drink.

Hassuf beckoned them in, the wall closing behind them.

He spoke slowly for Daniel, who translated.

"We're to rest. We'll be safe here. He'll try and find out what's happened to Jack, but we must be patient. He can't do anything yet till it all quietens down." He turned to Sam. "What about the radio?"

Sam shook her head. "If he got away it might give his position away. He'll contact us."

They helped Masters and Parker to lie down and Teal'c got the first aid kit from their packs. The men were soon cleaned up. They were suffering from numerous cuts and bruises, shock and dehydration and a few broken fingers between them. Sam did what she could for them with the resources she had available.

Hassuf left them, asking them not to come out unless fetched, but showed them how to swing the wall open just in case.

Sam flung herself down, overwrought and dropping with fatigue. If only she knew what had happened to the Colonel. Vivid flashes of his body lying dead came to her, so real she almost cried out. She couldn't think of any way that he could have evaded death except for capture.

Daniel passed her a drink, his hands were shaking as well, and he gave her an apologetic shrug.

"He'll be okay Sam, he's got to be," he consoled, urging her to drink.

"O'Neill was wounded in the dungeons," stated Teal'c suddenly.

"What? How bad?" cried Sam. She should never have left him back there, never!

"It was not good. A sword or a knife, perhaps. There was much blood." Teal'c indicated his side with his hand.

"So even if he shot all the guards, he's not likely to have got away," groaned Sam, bringing her hands to her face.

Daniel froze. He remembered cannoning into one of the guards knocking both him and Jack backwards - that must have been when Jack got hurt. Daniel had thought he was just winded. If only he'd been paying attention on the stairs, Jack would still be alive and with them. Jack was dead and it was his fault. Daniel gave a groan and dropped his head to his knees, hugging his legs in tightly.

Sam saw, but couldn't offer any comfort, she was too caught up in her own feelings. Distraught, she slumped silently into the cushions.

The night passed slowly, Sam eventually falling into a troubled doze. Daniel stayed awake, hugging himself but not speaking.

Teal'c performed kel-no-reem for a short time then kept a watchful eye on them all.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A Single Man of Courage – part ten

Jack struggled against the blackness. He fought to regain his senses, and then as the pain hit he wished he hadn't. He was lying on something hard and cold, his arms pulled high above his head, with his wrists and ankles bound tightly.

He tried to shift slightly to ease his stiff body when a blow to his face snapped his head to the side.

A familiar voice spoke near his ear. "So you awaken."

The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth.

"Ya think," he muttered, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

Another blow rocked Jack's head. He spat out the blood from his mouth in the direction of the voice and tried to open his eyes again. His vision was blurred and one eye failed to respond, and he realized it was swollen shut. He could just make out the outline of someone standing over him, a thick stick wavering closer to his face, before it was traced down his body and Jack braced himself for another blow.

"Where are your people, Colonel? Where are they heading?"

'At least they haven't got the others,' he thought gladly, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

"Who helped you?"

"Allah."

A blow to his ribs knocked the breath from him. Taking gulps of air to try and steady himself proved impossible - no sooner had he got a breath, another blow hit him.

The face of Samels loomed close to him, as the man once more threatened him with the stick.

"Colonel, it is only a matter of time before we capture your men. Make it easier for yourself. How do we breach the shield you have in your world?"

"Dial it up and try it," spat Jack as he braced himself for another blow, but none came.

"Colonel, you are bleeding to death. You have lost much blood already," said Samels as he prodded at him with the stick.

'At least I won't have to put up with this for long then,' thought Jack.

"What is the code for this?" Samels asked, holding up a GDO.

"Bite me!"

Another blow hit him, lower this time, on his stomach.

"Colonel, why suffer?"

Jack bit down, declining to answer. Another blow to his stomach made him gasp in pain. The blow was repeated several times and Jack couldn't hold back his groans of agony

Samels leaned over him again. He ripped open Jack's t-shirt, revealing the gaping cut to his side. Jack heard the wooden stick clatter to the floor, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. He gasped again as probing fingers bit into the wound until he screamed and then thankfully, he lost consciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looked up as the wall opened revealing Hassuf. He closed it behind him and entered the room, an expression of dismay on his face.

"Any news?" asked Sam, quickly getting to her feet.

It didn't take much for Hassuf to understand what she was asking and he began speaking slowly to Daniel.

"Jack's alive. They have him in the dungeon, but he's badly hurt. They can't get near him, but one of the guards spoke to Hassuf. Jack killed a lot of the guards last night and it was only when his ammunition ran out that they managed to overpower him," translated Daniel, his voice flat as he spoke.

"How badly is he hurt?" asked Sam.

Daniel spoke to Hassuf and then translated.

"They don't know for sure, but the guards weren't too happy when they overpowered him and Samels is questioning him now. They know he's lost a lot of blood." Sam went even paler as Daniel continued. "The diversion worked. Kissain thinks we're in the desert and all the available men have been sent out to look for us."

"We've got to get to the Colonel," said Sam.

Hassuf shook his head as Daniel translated.

"They'll not let anyone near him."

Sam took a deep breath. She felt like screaming. "We've got to try."

Hassuf sighed.

"If there is a way, but the guards think he won't be alive much longer." Daniel's voice faded to a whisper at the last few words.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack came to, his body screaming all over with agony. He'd long since lost any feeling in his hands and arms, but the rest of his body made up for it.

"It is fortunate you wake, it has saved us the trouble of waking you." Samels came closer to hover over Jack. "Kissain himself has ordered you must live for now." As he spoke he fingered the gash, drawing the blood across Jack's stomach in a pattern, smiling when Jack bit down in pain.

Samels turned to the guards, laughing. "Maybe his people will be willing to trade for him and the others when we find them, if not … we can still enjoy ourselves," he said in his own language. "Is the iron hot enough?"

"Not yet," responded one of the guards.

As the words permeated Jack's tired brain, he knew with a sickening certainty they were going to stop the bleeding … the how was the crunch! The minutes seemed endless as he waited; trying to focus his mind, focus outside the stinking cell, away from the pain.

Samels leaned over Jack's face, smiling at the injured man beneath him. He gripped Jack cruelly by the face and gave a nod to one of the others.

As the red hot iron hit Jack's side he bucked, arching his back, but there was no escape from the searing pain. Jack couldn't hold the scream back; it rose in his chest and burst out hoarsely. His struggling popped one of his shoulders from its socket, but he didn't feel it - the intense searing agony from the wound overtook everything. The smell of burning flesh, his own, overpowered the stench from the cells, until at last mercifully, he blacked out.

Samels checked he was still alive and nodded to the guards to finish.

"Have him cleaned up and tended. Kissain needs him to travel tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Word was sent to the slaves' quarters and Hassuf saw the chance to see the Colonel. Quickly he gathered some clothes and went to the hiding place.

He thrust the bundle of clothing into Sam's arms giving a hurried explanation to Daniel.

"The guards want Jack cleaned up and tended for some reason. He says to hurry. They will allow himself and a girl without question."

"Thank God he's still alive," cried Sam and moved quickly to the back of the room to don the clothing. Hassuf helped to fix the veil, making sure her hair was fully covered and Daniel once more translated.

"He says to keep your eyes down. Don't look directly at anyone. Your color will give you away."

"Fine. I can take these." She grabbed some morphine along with some other medical item and hid them under her robes.

Daniel nodded and gave her a quick hug. Hassuf called impatiently to her and she hurried out with him. They passed through the servants' quarters to the kitchens where Hassuf had trays waiting with water, cloths and crude bandages. Sam was given a bundle of clothing and they were halfway there before she realized it was Jack's spare clothing from the stuff they'd left behind in their rooms.

As they neared the stairway once more Hassuf turned to her and put his fingers to his lips warning her not to speak at all. She nodded to show she understood. He seemed satisfied and carried on. He spoke quickly to the guards at the top of the staircase, who let them pass.

Another guard at the bottom beckoned them on, leading the way. He stopped them outside one of the cells and told them to wait.

Sam was trying to keep her head down as she stood waiting. She had to peer under her lashes to see into the cell, but she couldn't help the small gasp of dismay as she saw Jack tied down. Hassuf gave her a look of alarm, but thankfully the guards didn't notice as they began cutting the ropes that held him. One of the guards began slapping at Jack's face to wake him, laughing as more blood ran down his chin.

Eventually two of the guards dragged him, still unconscious, out of the cell and further into the dungeon. Hassuf and Sam were told to follow. The guards flung Jack into a cell with walls and a solid door. One of the guards kicked at Jack where he'd fallen and bid them enter before he left, laughing again as he locked the door behind him.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sam flew down onto the floor beside Jack. Hassuf was only seconds behind her to help turn him over. His face was cut and bruised, one eye swollen tightly shut, his lips split and bleeding.

Sam was dismayed and angry to find him in such a bad way although she had expected something of the sort. She began to check him over as gently as she could.

Hassuf cut what remained of Jack's t-shirt from him which drew Sam's attention to the dislocated shoulder and then to the burn on his side. The shoulder she could fix and immobilize, the burn she wasn't sure of. She'd expected a bloody gaping wound and she was horrified as it dawned on her how they'd stopped the bleeding. Dried blood stained his body. His side was raw and puckered; with a jagged wound several inches long. Sam swallowed hard to stop the nausea she felt rising further, and she made herself concentrate on the shoulder first.

Sam pantomimed what she wanted Hassuf to do and he braced himself, holding Jack firmly. Drawing a deep breath she maneuvered herself around and taking Jack's arm she pushed her foot into his armpit and pulled, swallowing hard to keep the nausea down as she felt and heard the pop when joint went back into place. Jack gave a moan of pain and stirred slightly.

Sweating, Sam began to bind his shoulder tightly, hoping to keep the swelling down. She noticed the many cuts and bruises on his body - his chest and stomach already an alarming shade of black. He began to stir as they were cleaning up the dried blood from around the burn.

Hassuf paid attention to Jack's wrists. They were raw and bleeding from his struggle against the ropes and he set about cleaning them after Sam showed him how to apply the antiseptic, before bandaging them.

Jack's good eye flickered open to reveal a slit of brown. As he became aware of them touching him he began to struggle.

"Colonel, it's okay. It's me, Sam," she whispered, lifting the veil to show him. She was very much aware of the pain he was in, and desperately wanting him to hold still.

She moved close to his face so that he could see her.

"Cart ..." His words were a slurred whisper. "What….you here?" he managed.

"We're still here in the palace. The others are safe," she said, trying to smile as she spoke to comfort him.

He couldn't help the groan of pain as another jolt passed through him. Sam quickly prepared the morphine and gave him a shot. He passed out again and it was with shaking hands that she finished the first aid as best she could. Hassuf helped her to bandage Jack's chest. The burn would have been better lightly covered and kept sterile, but infection was the highest risk, so she applied a sterile dressing she'd brought and covered it with the crude bandages. She crushed some antibiotics into a cup of water and managed to get some down the Colonel's throat. Then she gently bathed his face and began applying the antiseptic as generously as she dared.

Together they buttoned a clean shirt on him. To put a sling on would draw too much attention, so they had to leave his arm free.

Sam sat cradling Jack's head in her lap for a few precious moments, brushing at his hair tenderly, loathe to leave him.

Hassuf finally bade her come and banged on the cell door to get the guard's attention.

As they walked back through the palace, Sam was deep in thought and was amazed at finding herself suddenly in the room with Daniel and the others.

Hassuf left them as soon as Sam was inside.

"Sam is he okay? What's happened?"

Daniel could see her distress and how her hands shook as she tried to remove the veil. He helped her to free it and remove the headdress.

"He's in a pretty bad way. It looks like … it looks like they've been torturing him," she managed to get out as she sat down to gulp at the water being offered to her.

"He's alive!".

"For now, but from the state of him … he's lost a lot of blood, but they've … they've stopped the bleeding."

Daniel didn't ask how, but Teal'c understood.

"That will ensure he does not bleed to death. It gives O'Neill a chance."

"Yes Teal'c, it does, now all we have to do is get him back to Janet, alive."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Just before dawn Hassuf came to them once more.

"They are moving the Colonel today. They take him to the desert gate. We have been told to be ready to travel. We are to keep him alive." He looked to Sam as he spoke.

Daniel translated and then asked about getting them to the gate.

"My people will help once we have left with Kissain and his men. My people will follow Kissain with you. Maybe something can be done."

"Can I not go with Sam?"

Hassuf shook his head. "No, myself and the girl only, but I promise I will take good care of her."

"Are you sure about this Sam?"

"Yes, we've got the radios. At least I can be there to help the Colonel, and maybe there's something we can do. The General will be expecting us in four days to report as well."

Sam busied herself concealing their meager medical supplies in her clothing and checking the radios.

Hassuf left and returned with Khaleb, leaving him to organize all except Sam into clothing that would help to disguise them.

It wasn't long before Hassuf motioned for Sam to come with him. She gave each of her teammates a quick hug before they hurried off.

Khaleb explained their plans to the others. "We shall leave the city gradually in small numbers and meet up with more of my people. We shall start a few hours behind Kissain, but they travel with wagons and we can easily catch up."

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c were happy to be separated from Sam, but Khaleb did his best to reassure them.

"There are five other women being taken to the camp to see to the food and needs of Kissain, so she will not be alone. Hassuf will tell the guards she is dumb. If the need arises, the other women will cover for her."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack had only stirred once briefly during the night. He'd lain remembering, dreaming about Sam being there with him. The darkness in the cell hid his injuries from him, but he felt the dull pain. He knew it should be hurting worse than this from what he remembered of his torture, but he was glad for the respite. He slept the best he could, the image of blue eyes and a comforting smile warming him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Content warning – strong language.

A Single Man of Courage – part eleven

Sam and Hassuf were shown into the same cell Jack had been left in the previous day. The guard with them gave Jack a hard kick in his side, smiling as he moaned with pain as he stirred. Sam had to fight with herself to keep her head down knowing any reaction would sign all their death warrants.

Hassuf grinned at the guard and then went into a sort of tirade with him. The guard laughed and spat at Jack before leaving then with a parting kick at the helpless man.

Sam hurried to Jack's side, reaching him as he began to properly regain consciousness. He felt cold and clammy to the touch. Hassuf handed her a mug of water and she crushed more antibiotics into it, hoping they would keep the risk of infection down. She raised his head slightly, pressing the mug to his lips.

"Come on Colonel. You've got to try and drink this," she whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack's good eye opened slightly. His vision swam and it was several moments before he could see the face so close to him.

"Sam?" he whispered, believing himself to be dreaming again.

The 'vision' nodded to him. "Colonel, please drink."

He did his best to comply, thinking how real his dream felt. As he drank, his head began to clear slightly.

"Not dream?" he asked, peering at Sam closely.

"No, I'm really here, Sir."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hassuf moved closer and began to speak to Jack softly.

"No, mustn't… don't stay …" He struggled to sit up, but fell back weakly as the room spun. His breathing was labored, his chest rattling painfully as he took short breaths.

"Colonel, stay still. This won't help."

Hassuf began to speak again. Jack lay still, obviously trying to take in all Hassuf was telling him. His expression became angry and as he replied to Hassuf, gasping for breath as he did so, before he laid his head back down, spent.

It was a short while before he had the breath to speak again.

"Carter, you get away and get the others back."

"We're all going, Sir. I don't know how yet exactly, but we're all going."

Jack shook his head. "Hassuf says both your lives are forfeit if I die. Leave now while ..." His words robbed him of his breath and Sam shushed him.

"You're not going to die. We're all going to the gate, and there's a chance we can do something - a chance General Hammond can help us. I'm going to give you a little morphine to help for now."

Jack sighed, shaking his head weakly, but Sam determinedly gave him enough of a dise to put him out. They'd barely had time to check his dressings when the guards returned.

Hassuf and Sam moved away keeping their heads down as the guards hauled Jack up and dragged him up the stairs, through the corridors, and out into a courtyard where several wagons stood waiting. Hassuf ushered Sam to one of them, gesturing for her to get in. He then called to the guards holding Jack and they placed him into the wagon with Sam.

The interior of the wagon was thickly lined with cushions and Sam got Jack into as comfortable position as she could, placing the cushions around him to prevent him from rolling once they were under way. Hassuf busied himself putting more things inside, including water, bowls and some food. He pointed to himself and signaled he would be driving then pulled the covers down to shut out the hot sun. It was already stifling in the wagon, but at least the thick canvas gave them shade.

A few minutes later his head appeared through a slit at the front and he gave Sam a reassuring nod to let her know all was ready.

Sam settled back making herself as comfortable as she could, drawing Jack's head to cradle him on her lap. She sat lost in thought, gently stroking his hair. The wagon jolted forward, breaking her from her reverie. Sam braced herself against the motion and drew more cushions around Jack to secure him.

As they traveled, she bathed his face and neck and gave him drops of water frequently.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was late morning before Jack came around, his good eye squinting in the brightness of the wagon that contrasted as strongly with the dungeon's shadows.

Sam had slouched over in a light doze, his head still on her lap. The motion of the wagon, harsh and jerking, jolted him from time to time and he had to bite down to avoid crying out in pain. Everything was hazy. He began to feel very hot, the sweat dripping from his forehead. One sudden extra harsh jolt made him give a strangled cry of pain, awakening the sleeping Major.

"Uh, Colonel" Sam anxiously looked down at him. She saw the film of perspiration and gasped out an apology. "Oh God, I'm sorry I must have dozed off." She reached for the water she had placed at her side and helped him to take a drink.

The pain settled down to a point where he could talk. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice nothing but a harsh whisper.

Sam could feel the heat radiating from him. His eyes looked glassy.

"They've decided to take you to the gate. They're going to try bargaining with Hammond, I think. Hassuf is driving. Daniel and the others are following us at a distance, with some of Hassuf's people."

"What day is it? How far is the gate?"

Sam reckoned up quickly and they worked out they'd have a full day at the gate before Hammond was expecting them.

"We may be able to make a distraction and get through the gate."

"It'd have to be a big … distraction, Carter." Jack grinned weakly, his energy fading fast. Sam gave him more water and then his eye slid shut as he lost the battle to stay awake. She continued to bathe him to try and keep him cool as the wagon rolled on

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The caravan came to a halt at midday and Hassuf bade her stay in the wagon while he joined the other men to rest. No one disturbed them as the heat mounted, adding further to Jack's discomfort. He moved restlessly, moaning and flinching in his sleep.

Sam wanted to check on Daniel and the others, but the camp was too quiet. She would have to wait until they were under way again. Finally, with a creak, the wagon set off and she reached for her radio.

Daniel's voice came in loud and clear, informing her they were all okay and only about four hours behind them, and would maintain that distance until the Stargate. He let her know they were with a group of twenty five men, all armed and willing to fight. Sam signed off, saying she'd call in again tomorrow.

The caravan stopped just on dusk and tents were quickly erected. Hassuf had disappeared to help and it wasn't long before two guards appeared at the wagon and hauled Jack out, none too gently, before dragging him into a tent. Hassuf came to Sam's side quickly and helped her to gather some of the things they would need for the night before leading her to the tent, past the two guards at the entrance.

Jack had been thrown to the floor and was lying where he'd fallen, unmoving. Hassuf left quickly, returning with armfuls of cushions and fashioned them into a rough bed. He then helped Sam put Jack onto them.

Jack was hot and restless and Hassuf, together with Sam, stripped his shirt off and bathed him with the water to try and cool him.

Later, after eating, Sam fell asleep while Hassuf sat watching. It seemed like she had only been asleep a few minutes when she was rudely awakened with an urgent shaking and whispered words she didn't understand. Hassuf hauled her up, pulling the veil across her face, and dragged her to the side of the tent near the door. He pushed her to her knees, urging her to put her head down, as he himself was doing.

Sam heard the guards entering, followed by two more people. Sam kept her head down and could only see feet and lower legs as they passed her. She heard them conversing in their own language and one voice she recognized as Samels, giving the guards instructions.

The guards hauled Jack to his feet and held him up by pinning his arms behind him. Sam heard the sound of slapping and raised her head just enough to see what was happening.

Samels stood in front of Jack slapping at his face to bring him around. The other man was Kissain himself.

"Colonel, come now," coaxed the commander. "I would like to ask you some questions."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was barely standing. If it weren't for the guards holding him he'd be flat on his face. His vision blurred, but he could make out Samels and Kissain.

"Ask away," he whispered.

Kissain gave a grim smile. "Do you feel like co-operating now Colonel?"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd answer." Jack coughed a little, wincing as the pain flared in his chest and stomach and, after a brief pause, panted out the rest of his answer. "… just like the sound of your voice."

Samels smacked Jack hard across the stomach with the large stick he carried. Jack grunted and hunched forward, but his head was immediately pulled back up by one of the guards.

'Damn that hurt. Damn fuckin' bastards …bastards!'

"What code opens the barrier to your world?"

"Three, four knock on the door," gasped Jack, barely able to speak, but the answers he would have loved to give ran through his mind. 'Fuck off … go back to playing in the sands …go torture some other poor smuck.' Crack! Another blow from the stick … 'Know what … I'd like to ram that stick up your …' The next blow hit harder still. 'Crap … bastards …'

"What are the codes?"

"Five, six … pick up sticks," groaned Jack, writhing in agony.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam clenched her hands together, biting her lips to prevent herself from intervening. She knew it would be useless to act now, but that didn't stop the guilt at letting her commanding officer take another beating without trying to do something to stop it.

Samels moved behind Jack and viciously hit him across his back. The bandages did little to protect him and Jack cried out, jerking against the guards.

"There are many worlds you can travel to. What are the addresses?"

Jack gave a wry grin, blood dribbling from his mouth, panting as he gasped his reply. "Hell, I couldn't tell you this address … wrong man."

Kissain looked at Jack with undisguised hatred and backhanded him across the face.

Jack struggled and lifted his head up to face Kissain then he pushed his head forward and spat a mouthful of blood at the enraged commander face.

Samels laid into Jack with the stick, hitting him several times across the stomach, back, and face. Kissain watched closely as he calmly wiped the blood that Jack had spat at him from his face and only stopped Samels when he was clean, by which time Jack was completely unconscious.

Samels prodded Jack in the stomach but got no reaction. After a moment Kissain walked out, closely followed by the other man. The guards let Jack fall to the floor then followed their leader from the tent.

As soon as they left Sam flew to Jack's side, tears of rage and fear already falling. His face was dark with blood and new bruises were forming. Sam hugged Jack to her, wiping at the blood as gently as she could, her silent tears falling freely as she nursed him, wondering just how much more of this punishment he could take.

Hassuf could only sit and watch, his face showing his distress.

Eventually Sam let Hassuf help her move Jack over to the 'bed' and they began to check his injuries.

His back was a mass of livid red welts, but Sam could do nothing about that. She cleaned him and changed the dressings on his wrists and side, but there was nothing else to do except wait. Hold him … and wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the reviews, everyone. I apologise for not getting this part out as quickly as usual and warn you the next may be delayed as well. I'm trying to get the next part of my General Jack series written

Answer to Maggie - Sam didn't hug anyone, certainly not Teal'c. Daniel gave her a 'quick hug'. In other words, he farewelled one of his best friends who was going into a dangerous situation and whom he might never see again. She didn't necessarily hug back. She is in charge, but then I don't think she would have any romantic dealings with Jack whilst on a mission, or for that matter back on Earth, so I'm probably the wrong person to talk about characterisation with. Let's face it, if SG-1 stuck to being the way I see their characters you S/J romance lovers wouldn't be reading Jackie's fics. Most of you don't read mine for that reason. Just be thankful I post these for Jackie. LOL.

Flatkatsi (Jackie's fic poster for those of you who may have forgotten) Oh - I forgot - I think your fics are great, Maggie. Very enjoyable and well written.

A Single Man of Courage – part twelve

It was the middle of the night before Jack began to stir. He opened his good eye to find Carter's face staring at him. Her suspiciously moist eyes were huge and startlingly blue against a very pale face.

"You okay?" he mumbled thickly, his face and mouth sore.

"Me? I'm fine … it's you I'm worried about."

"Fine, nothing … Janet's wonder drugs … can't cure," he whispered.

Sam smiled at him, not a big one, but a smile all the same. It made him feel better already. He kept his gaze on her face.

She helped him to drink a few sips of water. "Sir, we've got a long way to go, do you think it's wise to antagonize them?"

"What?" he asked, startled by her question.

"We were here when ... when they beat you Sir."

Jack groaned. "Sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? It's those animals that should be sorry," she spat angrily.

"Whoa … calm down … it doesn't help."

"Sorry. I'm just so angry at what they did."

Jack grimaced and then regretted it as it pulled on his split lips. He was upset that Carter had had to watch that. He'd been in the same position himself and knew how dreadful it was to watch someone you … someone suffering while you were helpless to do anything. "Had worse … they're amateurs."

"What? Oh God, Ja ... Sir, don't make it a game. Torture isn't a game." Her pleaded words were filled with anguish.

"Sorry Sam … this is my way of dealing with it," he murmured, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"What, smart mouthing them until they hammer you unconscious?" Sam's voice had risen and her eyes glistened with tears that were only just held in check.

"It makes them lose it … being unconscious … stops …" He coughed and grimaced. "…the pain." Jack was trying his best to stay with it, but breathing hurt. He lay panting, his good eye glazed with pain.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hearing the Colonel's words, Sam couldn't trust herself to speak. She now partly understood why he did what he did, but that didn't make it any easier to bear. She gave him another drink and went about preparing another shot of morphine for him. Before long Jack slid into unconsciousness.

Eventually they slept. Sam hardly felt as if she had any rest at all when she found Hassuf bending over her, shaking her awake and they were soon back in the wagon and underway again.

Jack spent most of the day unconscious with Sam giving him more morphine when he showed signs of waking. When they made camp once more for the night she anxiously waited, worried they would come to beat him again.

Jack finally stirred and Sam coaxed him to drink.

"How's the pain?"

"Not too bad," he admitted, still feeling the effect from the shot she'd given him earlier.

Hassuf spoke quietly to Jack who translated for Sam.

"You can rest easy. No more questioning 'til the gate."

Sam couldn't help her relieved sigh. "Thank God, but I've still no ideas for getting us through the gate."

Jack's eyes drifted shut as he began to fall asleep again. He muttered a few words as he did so. "You'll think of something Carter."

xoxoxoxoxo

The dawn hadn't broken when Jack awoke again. His head was clearing - the pain was bad, but he felt fairly coherent. Sam stirred and found him watching her.

"You okay?" she askedconcerned, as she sat up.

"Peachy."

"Morphine?"

"No, not yet, honestly," he whispered, seeing her doubt him as he fixed her with his good eye, the other still remaining firmly closed.

"Kissain will probably dial the SGC … he knows the symbols, but … nothing else," he thought out loud.

"I gather SG-6 must have told them about the iris."

"Kissain had his men watch me closely at the gate … no doubt they did … the same with Dawson each time." The long sentences left Jack slightly breathless and he shut his eye for a moment to focus the pain away, as he thought of the Major and the other dead men.

"We didn't get Dawson out, Sir. There was no sign of him," admitted Sam.

"He's dead. The guards took great delight in it." Jack's tone was flat, his eye remaining shut as he spoke.

There was a moment of silence as they each thought of the dead officer. Another good man lost for no reason.

"So they'll dial up and when General Hammond doesn't get a signal he'll activate the MALP," said Sam breaking the silence, as she obviously tried to think of a plan.

"Radio," said Jack, opening his eye and peering at her. "You can speak to Hammond."

"Right, I can talk without them knowing as long as the gate is open. Perhaps we could co-ordinate a hit from the rebels and the SGC."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack was beginning to tire again. "How many men … Kissain got?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been either in the wagon or in a tent."

Jack repeated the question to Hassuf.

"Around forty," he translated.

"Not bad odds if the General sends the troops in," said Sam thoughtfully, but to herself, as Jack had already drifted off again.

It wasn't long before they were once more on the move again. Jack began to stay awake more, although in he was in great pain. Every bit of his body hurt. Sam coaxed him to drink some broth and he managed a small amount. His fever had dropped a little and the infection seemed to be holding at bay with the help of the antibiotics Sam gave him. The morphine kept the pain to a manageable level.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was later that morning when Jack used the radio. Daniel sounded relieved just to hear his voice.

"Hey, Jack. Are you okay?"

"Fine … Carter says you've got … twenty five men ready … willing to fight."

"Err yes," responded Daniel, a bit disappointed Jack was being so formal with him. "We're about four hours behind you."

Jack found himself getting badly out of breath and passed the radio to Sam. She filled Daniel in as to what they hoped might be a plan.

"Is Jack okay?" asked Daniel when she had finished

Sam rolled her eyes towards where the Colonel lay panting on the cushions, his face pale. "He's … he's peachy Daniel. How's everyone holding on?"

"Masters and Parker are doing fine. Both raring for revenge, and Teal'c, well Teal'c is Teal'c."

Jack smiled at that.

Sam signed off, promising contact again before the gate.

When they camped that night, the last before they would reach the gate, Hassuf brought them more food and water and the information the Colonel had requested. There were actually forty six soldiers, but he and all eight of the servants were willing to fight.

Sam and Jack discussed and planned what they could; but a lot depended on the General being able to send troops through to support them.

"You'll need to give Hammond time to organize … and Daniel to get into position. Somehow … don't think I'll be in a position to do anything … it's all up to you Carter … get them all home."

They explained as much of the basics of the plan as they had worked out to Hassuf and he left them to prepare the others.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam and Jack settled down to sleep, but Jack soon became restless, waking Sam. She moved closer to him to try and soothe him, and eventually he settled. She fell asleep again.

Jack woke in the dark, still groggy, his heart pounding and his head throbbing from the nightmare he'd suffered. His memories were trying to drag him back into the dungeons … the heat from the iron as it seared him made him want to scream again … He jumped a little as his mind focused on the here and now … He felt the body next to him snuggle in closer and before he could react, Sam's head buried itself into his chest. He lay still, his nerves soothed by the contact, savoring the feel of her against him.

After a few minutes he cautiously put his arm around her to hold her to him and Sam snuggled up more. One of her legs draped itself over his, her knee drawing upwards until it lay perilously close to his groin.

He lay gazing down on her, shifting slightly so he could see a little of her face. It wasn't often he got to watch her so closely. The urgent need for contact with another human being drove home the loneliness … the urge to hold someone close … someone he cared for to help to hold his demons at bay … He tried to stifle down the improper thoughts he was having without much success, and the urge to kiss her was so strong it was almost painful.

He closed his eye with a groan that came out surprisingly loud in the quiet night.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam woke with a start at the noise. She was too busy thinking Jack was hurting to realize the position she was in.

"Colonel, are you okay?" she whispered urgently, leaning further over him.

Jack opened his eye to find Sam's face mere inches away, her body almost on top of him.

"Oh crap!" he groaned.

"Jack, what's wrong?. Where does it hurt?"

Sam was almost beside herself. Why wouldn't he answer her? He just kept staring at her.

"Sam," he almost panted. "Oh for cryin' out loud." He groaned and brought his head up to hers quickly, his lips barely touching hers. Sam didn't pull back as he expected, she leaned into him deepening the kiss, winding her hand through his until Jack broke off the kiss with an agonized gasp. He began to cough violently.

Sam pushed herself up quickly, mortified at just how she'd felt in those last few seconds before …

"Oh damn" she whispered, trying to support him the best she could.

Jack nodded breathlessly.

"Take it easy." She leaned over to get to the cup of water nearby.

It was a few minutes before Jack was even able to sip at the water. Sam hovered, feeling helpless for a moment, wondering how much it would effect his breathing before making the decision to give him a small dose of the morphine. He was in too much pain to just leave him without anything, but she made sure that she only gave him a small dose. Her supplies were dwindling alarmingly and she had the feeling he might need it more tomorrow.

She sat quietly, contemplating just how close they'd come to … how much she wanted to ignore those regulations … how she wished they were anywhere but here Exhaustion drove her to lie down, trying to get some sleep before dawn. She knew she would need everything she had to get him home … them all home.

xoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

A little reminder, or explanation if you don't already know this. I'm Flatkatsi. I don't write these fics. I don't write ship (except once), but I have written over 200 SG stories, some of which are posted on this site under my name. And shameless plug - go read them. LOL.

This story and the others under the name JackieO'Neill Nut are written by my friend Jackie. I am just betaing (some of them) and posting them on her behalf. One of her stories (a Jack & Cassie friendship fic with no ship) is posted here and is called 'The Coldest of Hearts." That is the only story of Jackie's that isn't S/J.

All reviews for this fic go to Jackie, but I post the parts as she has limited access to a computer.

Phew! Now that is out of the way - on with the fic. A small part today as I'm still working on my new General Jack and trying to sort out problems on the Jackfic archive.

A Single Man of Courage – part thirteen

They reached approached the Stargate mid-morning the next day. Sam contacted Daniel as Hassuf warned their final approach, giving him and the men with him time to draw near and stand by. Sam was dismayed to see there were more guards at the gate, with an encampment already in place.

"Damn, odds going up again," she muttered to herself, but even though she spoke in a low voice, Jack heard.

Despite his protests she gave him the last of the morphine, praying that it would help … he needed all the help he could get.

The wagon ground to a creaky halt, the flap opened, and Jack was pulled out. He was dragged to the DHD where Kissain and Samels stood aiting.

"Dial it,Colonel."

Jack swayed between the guards. Despite the morphine he was relatively clear headed … for the moment … the morphine sting was burning through his veins, already dulling the nerves. "Dial it yourself."

He received a fist to his stomach, making him double up until the guards pulled him upright.

Kissain stood in front of him, frowning as if puzzled. "Colonel, why make it hard on yourself? If your superiors will trade you can go home."

"My superiors … don't hold with threats," Jack panted, silently thankful for the morphine's help as his nerves began to spread the fresh pain around his body.

"Threats, but surely Colonel your life means something to them, and the lives of your team as well."

"You only have me."

Kissain grimaced at the reminder. "But your superiors do not know that and I will have the others soon. It is only a matter of time."

Jack was trying to stay upright to look Kissain full in the face.

"Or perhaps you will trade your lives for the way to open your iris?" grinned the commander as he leaned close.

Jack sniffed the air and frowned. "You know you smell like a god-damned Iraqi weightlifter … you really should try a new body wash ya know …maybe it's sleeping around with all those camels …"

The air was knocked from him as Kissain fisted him in the stomach and then used an open hand to hit him across the face as he heaved for breath, fresh blood spreading across his face from his split lips.

Smiling, Kissain turned to Samels and ordered him to dial the gate. Whilst Samels dialed, Kissain ordered his men to stand around the front of the gate in a semi-circle facing it, ready with their weapons.

'Good, if the bastard keeps that up a surprise attack would work,' thought Jack as he tried to suck enough air in without vomiting.

The gate activated and they dragged him over to the MALP to stand behind Kissain. A couple of minutes passed before the MALP came to life, the camera arm lifting and panning, stopping on Kissain.

The General's voice came clearly through the MALP. "This is General Hammond of the SGC. Who are you?"

Kissain cleared his throat. "I am the commander of the Mosems armies. I am Hussein Kissain."

"Where are my people?"

"Your people are safe," lied Kissain. "I have your Colonel with me."

The camera whirled and pulled back to take in a wider view.

xoxoxoxoxo

General Hammond stood in the gate control room looking at his 2IC. Colonel O'Neill was being held between two guards and was looking very much the worse for wear. He was obviously only standing with the aid of the two large men on either side of him.

"Colonel, are you okay?"

At the commander's signal the guards dragged Jack back before he could speak.

"He is alive as you can see, but for how long remains in your hands, General."

"Where are the rest of my people?"

"All in good time."

"Just what the sam hill do you want?"

"Trade."

"My people went to you to trade in good faith, why all this?"

"Unfortunately General, what you wanted was very limited and the trade would never have happened. What I want are weapons like these." He held up a P90 to the camera. "I want two hundred to start with, plus ammunition."

"And if not?"

"Then we start killing your people and the Colonel here will be the first."

"I need time to sort this out … I don't have the authority or the weapons readily available."

"Then you will find the authority or I will kill your Colonel, slowly - very slowly."

"Give me time. I'll come back to you."

Kissain nodded slowly. "I warn you General, I am not a patient man."

"General," called Davis "We've got Major Carter coming through on a different channel."

"Shut the MALP speakers off, but keep the camera on and patch her through," ordered Hammond.

"Major Carter, are you safe?"

"Sir, I may not have much time." She explained quickly, filling in as much as she could.

"I need time to recall some teams. I don't have enough men here." Hammond shook his head regretfully. "Are you safe enough for now Major?"

"Yes, so are Daniel and the others, but the Colonel isn't - he's already badly hurt and I don't think Kissain will wait too long."

"I'll do it as quickly as I can. I'll reactivate the gate in four hours, Major. Out."

xoxoxoxoxo

'Four hours' Sam thought. She hoped Kissain would wait that long.

She contacted Daniel who promised they were closing up and that they would be ready. She rejoined Hassuf outside, trying to see what had happened while she was concealed in the wagon.

The gate had shut down and Kissain was strutting around giving orders. A post had been erected near the MALP and the Colonel was tied to it, his arms pulled above his head all that was holding him upright.

Hassuf guided Sam to a tent nearby where she could watch what was happening without being too obvious. There were other women in the tent preparing food. Hassuf spoke quietly to them before bringing one over to Sam.

She bowed. "I am Lisane. Hassuf has asked me to speak your words to him." She spoke slow and hesitantly.

Sam told her what was happening and assured her she would give the women enough warning to get away safely. Hassuf spoke and Lisane translated.

"He bids you to stay here out of sight until you are ready. He will bring you your things."

Sam thanked them and returned to her vigil, peeking through the doorway. She could see Jack from where she was concealed. Kissain had now stood down half the men, but the rest remained in a semi circle to the front of the gate.

Hassuf had been bringing things from the wagon. He'd passed her a blanket within the folds of which was her P90, and she gratefully put the bundle safely beside her as she waited.

The sun rose higher and at the approach of its zenith Samels removed most of the guards and let them change over frequently.

Jack still stood, slumped as far as his bonds would let him, against the post.

The air was still and extremely hot. Sam had to resort to sitting of the floor, peering through a slit she had made in the fabric - of Kissain there was no sign. She watched Jack anxiously. She knew he had to be suffering from the heat on top of his injuries and that he would be badly dehydrated by now.

Gradually the heat lessened. Lisane brought food and drink to her. The food she couldn't face, but she was grateful for the water. Hassuf and the other male servants came in and began taking the food the women had prepared out to the guards.

"Hassuf." Sam touched his arm as he passed her. She showed him the water and pointed at herself and then to Jack. Hassuf shook his head.

"He needs water," beseeched Sam.

Hassuf took the water from her and pointed to himself and left the tent. Sam watched as he strode over to Jack as though he had every right to do so. The guards were gazing at the gate and Hassuf managed to get some water down Jack before one of the guards strode over, pulling him away. There were angry words and Hassuf was pushed roughly back towards the tents.

Hassuf hurried back to Sam.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, knowing he understood.

Hassuf nodded and settled down to eat his fill.

It was only a little over three hours since Sam had spoken to Hammond and she'd fallen into a light doze when she was awoken by loud shouting.

Peering through the slit, she saw all the guards running to the gate, once more making the circle in front of it, and Kissain and Samels striding behind them.

Samels dialled Earth on the DHD.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Incoming wormhole, General," called Davis.

General Hammond looked at his watch. He'd only managed to get three teams back and he needed more time and more men.

"Damn, he's impatient," he muttered to himself. "Activate the MALP," he ordered.

A picture of Kissain came on line and Hammond could plainly see Colonel O'Neill behind him tied to a post. His mouth compressed into a tight line at the sight.

"This is General Hammond. I still need more time."

"Time is running out, General," stated Kissain. "Especially for your Colonel here."

"You kill him, you get nothing."

"Oh, he need not die yet General, but I think you need something to speed things up."

He stepped closer to Jack, brandishing a knife. His features bore an evil grin as he slashed the front of Jack's shirt open, drawing some blood with it. He then slashed at the bandages on his body, pulling them away and throwing them to the ground.

Jack's body was a mass of bruises and red welts; a vivid raw scar ran down his left side. As the knife flashed into Jack's hazy vision he stiffened slightly …

The stream of words Jack let fly at the commander weren't in any language the General understood, but he didn't need a translator to see the effect they had on the man as he struck Jack across the face with his hand, his surprise at the language evident on his face.

General Hammond stiffened. "Kissain, I need more time."

"Then I suggest you hurry General." Kissain slid the blade into the scar. Colonel O'Neill jerked his head up, his face showing his agony.

"You will not make a fool of me again, Colonel, nor my men. Your grasp of our language is very good. You hid your knowledge well"

Kissain opened up the scar and pulled the blade out, twisting it cruelly. He gave a smile of satisfaction as blood and pus began to pour from the wound.

"I suggest you hurry General," he called.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Content warning – strong language

A Single Man of Courage – part fourteen

Jack felt the agony coursing through his body; he would have fallen if it wasn't for the ropes binding him to the post.

"You freakin bastard!" he spat, the blood spurting from his mouth, splattering Kissain's face and uniform. Jack let lose his tongue, throwing out all the vile insults he could remember, the meanings of some he had forgotten over the years… but the foreign words he hadn't … his captors had tormented him like that in Iraq … he had made it a game to go one better with the insults and despite the beatings it had earned him, he had felt some satisfaction at getting under their skins … His mind began focusing on the words … desperately trying to keep the pain from overtaking him, he fought to keep going … drawing the hot air into his tortured lungs …

Kissain flinched at the barrage of words coming from the man's lips. His mask of complacency was slipping as his anger grew.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam watched the scene unfolding with horror. Beside her, Lisane gasped and put her hands to her face. Sam watched as her CO began to yell at Kissain and from the look on the commander's face it wasn't good what the Colonel was saying.

Lisane gasped again and blushed as she listened. "Kissain will kill him for that. Where does he learn such things?"

Sam flinched as the commander fisted the Colonel in the face; obviously trying to stop him from speaking, then shouted back at the Colonel is his own language. The rage in his voice made it clear that the Colonel was getting to him.

xoxoxoxoxo

The fifth blow dried the Colonel up a little. His vision had tunneled down and the vicious buzzing in his ears was beginning to drown out Kissain's voice.

"Flea bitten mother fucker …" he whispered in English as the commander's face began to shimmer and gray … the buzzing became a roar as he finally passed out.

The commander turned to the men stood around and yelled at them to come to attention. Their faces showed that they had heard and possibly agreed with every insult, before returning to their usual sullen and not just a little fearful, expressions.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Get Doctor Fraiser up here," called Hammond.

"Major Carter is on line, Sir."

"Major Carter, what is your status?"

"Sir, I'm close to where Colonel O'Neill is." The distress in the Major's voice told Hammond she'd witnessed the incident.

"Major, I only have three teams and five SF's ready to go."

"I don't think the Colonel can wait any longer, General."

"I agree." General Hammond looked at the picture from the MALP. The Colonel had slumped unconscious, but the bleeding continued heavily, pooling down to the waistband of his pants and soaking into the material.

"We'll have to go with what we've got, Major. How soon can Doctor Jackson and the men be in position?"

"I need thirty minutes, no more. General, we need a distraction. If you could launch a UAV and the men attack at the same time, it would give the teams coming in an advantage."

"Roger that, Major. Out."

Doctor Fraiser entered the control room as General Hammond was signing off from Sam. She saw the MALP's transmission and couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped when she saw the Colonel, helplessly strung up and bleeding heavily.

Hammond brought her up to date.

"I'd like to go in with the teams, Sir. Colonel O'Neill needs urgent attention.

"I was hoping you'd say that Doctor. Go get geared up - take two medics with you.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam got Lisane to translate her words to Hassuf and the others. When she had finished explaining the plans Hassuf left to fill everyone else in. All of the women except Lisane left gradually, carrying various foods and water as a guise.

"You should leave as well," said Sam.

Lisane shook her head. "I will stay here with my husband, Hassuf.

Sam smiled. "Oh, I didn't realize."

"No matter. The Colonel is your husband?"

"Oh, no, no, he's my commanding officer …" faltered Sam, "and a good friend."

Lisane looked puzzled. "But you hold much love for him."

Sam nibbled her upper lip trying to find an answer to give her, but found herself unexpectedly blurting out the truth.

"Okay … yes, I love him, but it is a secret." Just where did that come from? Damn! She couldn't believe she had just blurted that out. It must be the stress of the last few days.

Lisane smiled. "I shall tell no-one."

The minutes crawled by. The wormhole was still open, its liquid surface rippling strangely against the backdrop of the desert sands. Sam kept looking for signs of Jack becoming conscious, but as yet there was nothing. Anxious for something to do to take her mind off the sight in front of her, she checked in with Daniel.

"We're just behind the dunes. We can be in the camp within three minutes. We're waiting for the signal."

"Good luck, Daniel, standby." She signed off quickly before Daniel could say anything further, her anxiety for the Colonel overwhelming her. Once again she hurried to the tent flap. The wormhole had finally shut down. It was the only thing that had changed.

Now she could do nothing but wait.

xoxoxoxoxo

Back at the SGC the General briefed the waiting units one last time, making clear O'Neill's position and that of Major Carter's.

"The people riding in will be led by Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. They are allies."

He wished them God speed and gave the order for the planet to be dialed.

"Doctor, you will go on my signal only. The immediate area needs to be secured in front of the gate for you to stand a chance of helping the Colonel."

The UAV stood ready on the ramp and precisely on time the wormhole formed and it was launched.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam counted the seconds down and shouted the signal into the radio for Daniel to begin their attack.

The whoosh of the Stargate activating brought all of the guards to attention again. The noise helped to disguise the sound of horses approaching. Things were beginning to happen now - the UAV whizzed out of the gate in spectacular fashion, and the guards broke rank and dived down, weapons clattering to the floor as they cried out in terror. Shots came from the other side of the camp and the guards became confused, some picking up weapons and turned towards the attack, and in the confusion no one was paying much attention to the gate.

Sam and the servants began to fire and within a few seconds the SGC teams poured through the gate, rushing forwards, kneeling and firing on the confused guards. All hell broke loose but it was over within minutes. What guards weren't killed either ran or just surrendered.

Major Ferretti gave the order to cease-fire. Sam broke into a run towards them, ripping off her headdress so she'd be recognized. She hurried to where two men were cutting down the Colonel.

Three more figures came through the gate, two of which carried a stretcher.

Janet reached the Colonel's side seconds before Sam, as the men who cut the Colonel down laid him gently onto the waiting stretcher.

The area was secured and Ferretti asked Sam whether or not they should follow the fleeing guards.

"Negative," she responded, her eyes not leaving the still form of the Colonel. "The rebels will soon sort them out."

Janet was applying pressure to the knife wound and the medics set up an IV with blood and fluids.

"Janet?" asked Sam tentatively.

Janet looked up briefly. "Any one else injured?"

"Nothing serious. The two survivors of SG-6 are hurt but walking."

"Good, I need to get the Colonel back now."

Janet stood holding the blood and fluid bags and placed them on the stretcher with Jack as the medics lifted it.

"Okay, let's move. He needs urgent treatment."

The wormhole from the SGC had closed and Sam quickly dialed home, sending the GDO signal. She stood watching them until they'd gone through, hardly daring to breathe for fear of breaking into tears, the urge to follow them, to not allow him out of her sight was so strong …

The next thing she knew Daniel was calling to her as he ran over.

"Sam, thank God you're okay. Where's Jack?"

"He's gone with Janet. Are you okay?" She was surprised her voice sounded relatively normal.

"Fine, so's Teal'c. Most of the guards surrendered and the Shaleef have them under guard in the larger tents."

"Kissain and Samels?"

Daniel shook his head. "Didn't make it. Teal'c took out Kissain and the Shaleef killed Samels."

"Can't say I'm sorry," muttered Sam.

"Nor can I."

Teal'c approached them with Hassuf.

"Nor can I what, Daniel Jackson?" he enquired.

"I'm not sorry for Kissain and Samels deaths," explained Daniel, a little shamefaced.

"I am most certainly not," responded Teal'c "Where is O'Neill?"

"Janet has taken him home."

Daniel spoke to Hassuf and translated for them.

"Apparently they want to march into the city and reinstate the council now that Kissain is dead."

"Can they do that? Successfully I mean?" asked Sam.

"Hassuf seems confident, he says the people don't want the military rule, and without Kissain the army will obey the Council. They intend to rest here and sort the guards out before they travel back."

Sam left them to report in to General Hammond.

"Good work Major. Now I want SG-1 and SG-6 to report back here. The rescue teams can remain at the camp for a while with Major Ferretti in command to make sure things are okay."

Lisane left Hassuf's side as Sam returned to them.

"You are leaving?" she asked Sam.

"Yes, we have to report back, but the Major and his men are staying for a while to help out."

"Will we see you again?"

"Possibly. It's not up to me, perhaps if all's well."

"Then take care. Give our regards to your Colonel. We are sorry that good men have died and your Colonel suffered terribly too, but things will change here. It will become as it should be."

"I'm sure they will, Lisane."

Sam gave the woman a hug and then clasped Hassuf quickly on the arm, nodding her thanks before leaving with the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note from Jackie: Flatkatsi has summed me up pretty well, (she's referring to the answer I put in the reviews: Flatkatsi) I love Jack, and I write strictly for my own pleasure, sharing it is an added pleasure and I write what I would like to see happen in the show. I am in no way a romance write, but I love the chemistry and love between Sam and Jack. I do try and remain faithful to the characters, especially Jack (with some poetic license of course.)

The show in cannon gives us a tremendous amount of brief torture scenes (pain sticks and hand devices, zats and whips, drugs, acid and knives, death, dying, rape - it just doesn't show the weeks after of heartache and nightmares and healing, hey he was pinned to the gateroom wall for hours suffering as well,) but mental anguish goes much deeper and is much harder to heal - I find that more difficult to write about than physical pain and it can take much longer to heal if ever too.

There's no way without some tragedy and pain that Sam and Jack are gonna get it on! Sam's too frightened of involvement without high stakes - something has to force her out of her reservations - we saw that continually on the show - look at the way she acted with Cassie in the elevator scene - kick scream cry ! and whoa, what about being nasty with the scientist and then in the locker room with Teal'c in PL? and Heroes - she broke cover when he went down and she cried for Janet quite openly on the base and then his shoulder (oh sigh sniffle) whole lot of occasions when Sam shows tears oh yep remember Out Of the Fire ... in Hathor's base when she sort of went looking for him? oh that hug brings tears to my eyes ... and Jack ... well he's gotta be resisting and have a reason to let his defense down hasn't he? A true hero does hurt, can die ... you gotta have some suspense and reality in fiction land or you get terminal boredom!

Hugging her colleagues? Well yes Sam has done that ... does hug her dad too (Hey even hugged Hammond remember? and he was only retiring FCOL!) now - going off possibly to die? Yep I would hug folk too - they're family FCOL - but most of all I would hug Jack hehehe firmly and lovingly forever!

I love Jack - he deserves so much for being a true hero but I also love action and spitting in the eye of the baddies before he gets his Sam!

As for Flatkatsi, a fabby writer - oh boy, yes I am an amateur in the whump stakes in comparison, she has also dipped her toes into the ship water and personally I think if she practices writing lots more ship (evil grin here!) she will get better and better :) (ignoring vision of Flatkatsi sticking more than tongue out at me!)

ANYWAY... I really would like to thank you all so much for your kind words and comments, the response has been overwhelming. I really appreciate them, every single one and I don't mind food for thought, I can always draw on it all for another fic, so hopefully my writing continues to improve. AND a huge thank you to Flatkatsi, to not only her kindness and patience but her invaluable experience and assistance, without whom my scribbles would have died a death a long time ago xxxxx

And now, without further ado – the next part

A Single Man of Courage – part fifteen

"Everyone to the infirmary before debrief," ordered the General as he stood waiting on the foot of the ramp.

"Any word on Colonel O'Neill, Sir?" asked Sam the moment her feet hit the ramp. She stood, still in the white outfit, holding her P90. She presented an alluring sight with the light behind her from the gate and the SF's stood there catching flies with their open mouths.

The General moved up to her and took her P90. "Not yet. He's been taken into surgery. You might want to go clean up and change first, Major," he said kindly and turned, giving the SF's his best general's glare. They snapped to attention.

Sam didn't notice anything; she was too tired and too worried.

It felt like she had half the desert in her clothes and hair. A hot shower did wonders for her physically, but her worries for the Colonel didn't allow her to tarry too much. Sporting a clean uniform and wet hair she made her way to the infirmary.

Masters and Parker were being attended to. Daniel and Teal'c were sitting together on one of the beds waiting their turn.

"You look better," commented Daniel as she entered.

"A hot shower does wonders. I feel better not carrying half the desert around." She pulled herself up on the bed opposite them. "Any word on the Colonel?"

"No, nothing yet."

Doctor Warner finished up with Masters and Parker. There was nothing physically that a few bandages and time wouldn't heal and they were admitted for observation, their mental states being more the worry at the moment.

Teal'c went in next, which didn't take long, then Daniel and lastly Sam.

Once given a clean bill of health, other than orders for rest and food, they sat together waiting for news of Jack, but it was a couple of hours before Janet came to them.

"Thought you wouldn't be far," she commented, "We've closed the knife wound and done a few repairs. Was he burned as well?"

"The Colonel was hurt when we were getting SG-6 out of the cells. That's how they caught him; he held them back long enough for us to get clear. They … well they apparently stopped the bleeding by cauterizing it. Kissain reopened the first wound again," said Sam quietly, the distress in her voice clear.

Daniel went even paler. "They cauterized it?" He croaked "How?"

"Just heated something up and jabbed it in I'd say," said Janet bluntly. "We've had to debride the burned tissue. We also had to pack the wound because we weren't able to close it all the way due to infection. I imagine from the state he's in they didn't stop there. He's got several broken ribs. We've repaired some internal bleeding, and he's covered in bruises, with some very bad bruising to his stomach and kidneys. He's very weak, as he's suffering from dehydration as well as severe blood loss."

"Can we go in?" asked Daniel.

"Five minutes," ordered Janet, knowing they wouldn't rest until they'd seen him. "Then I want you to all to rest. I won't allow you back in until morning."

Janet escorted them to Jack's bedside and left them.

They stood looking down at the still figure on the bed. He was wired up to various monitors and on oxygen. Lines carrying blood and fluids disappeared into the bandages. His face, what was visible, was covered in bruises and cuts.

Sam hung back and let Daniel and Teal'c go out first. Then she moved nearer to the bed and took his hand.

"Sir … you get well … we need you …" she whispered, willing him to wake. She was still holding his hand when Janet came back in.

"Come on Sam, get some rest. You can come back later. General Hammond has postponed the briefing until 0900 tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam went to her quarters, but it was a long time before she slept. She missed the feel of curling up beside Jack. She found she was already missing him badly.

The regulations floated around in her tired mind. They'd come so close to breaking them back on the planet. Did she want to break them? Did she want to risk everything she'd worked for all these years? All for what? Sex? No, No, not just sex. She knew it was more than that, much more. Eventually she drifted off and dreamt of Jack.

She woke early, showered and forced some food down before she went to the infirmary, to avoid Janet's doctoring

The night staff saw her, but they let her in to the Colonel's room, having been forewarned by Doctor Fraiser.

Quietly Sam moved a chair up to the bed while the nurse noted down the readings from the machines.

"Has he woken yet?" she asked.

"Briefly last night, but the Doctor sedated him again."

A few minutes later Sam was once more alone with Jack. She sat holding his hand; staring down at his battered face. The cuts looked even more vivid with the sutures holding them together and what was visible of his upper body bore the marks of his ordeal as well. Just a sheet covered him from the waist down, allowing her to track the various tubes entering his body, the deep red of the blood line stood out grotesquely from the swathes of the heavy bandages.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was still early when Daniel awoke with a start, trying to figure out where he was. He dressed quickly, checked Sam's quarters and found her gone. He grabbed two coffees from the commissary and made his way to the infirmary.

He found Teal'c standing at the foot of Jack's bed and Sam fast asleep, her head on the bed close to Jack, her hands still clasped to his.

"How long?" whispered Daniel.

"Perhaps an hour or two," replied Teal'c. "The nurse said Major Carter came in at 0500."

"The briefing's at nine." Daniel looked at his watch. It was still only seven am.

Sam stirred and sat up, stretching herself stiffly.

"Uh hi, Daniel, Teal'c, oh thanks." she said, accepting the coffee Daniel handed over.

Janet came in a few minutes later to check on Jack herself. She adjusted the IV medication. "His temperature's still high," she explained as she checked his eyes with her penlight. "Reactions seem normal though."

As if on queue Jack began to stir.

"Colonel O'Neill, can you hear me?" she called to him.

"Mmmm," came a mumbled response.

"Come on Colonel, you can do better than that," cajoled Janet as she lifted the oxygen mask.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The voice calling to him echoed around in his fuzzy mind, the pain coming into sharper focus in his body. "Go way," he mumbled. His throat burned dry, his head pounded hard; he hurt all over.

"Colonel," came the voice again, insistent.

His mind drifted away. He drifted back to the dungeons. The voice came at him again and it became Samels' voice. He saw the red hot metal poised above him and Samels' evil grin as he took a vicious hold on his face.

He felt the grip of the hand.

Jack's eyes flickered open. He saw Samels above him, but he could move his arms this time.

He cried out and brought one hand up to grab at Samels' throat.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As Janet reached out, touching the Colonel's face gently, she saw his hand coming up. Luckily his injuries and the bandages made his attempt clumsy and it gave her time to pull back, his hand catching the side of her face. Surprisingly, it made contact with enough force to knock her away and she went down, stunned for a moment.

Jack was halfway out of bed, IV lines pulled, the stands starting to topple over. Teal'c moved quickly to Jack's side and held him to restrain him. He was surprised at how strong the Colonel was, given his injuries.

Jack's eyes were open, but they were glazed and unfocussed.

Sam had made a frantic grab at the stands to stop them falling completely, but the lines had torn free from the struggling Colonel.

Daniel hauled Janet up to her feet and she quickly grabbed a syringe, filling it, and jabbed it into the struggling man's neck. It was only a short while before he slumped in Teal'c's arms and the Jaffa gently lay him back down on the bed.

"You okay, Janet?" asked Daniel, tearing his eyes away from his friend. He was obviously shocked by the expression on Jack's face as he'd struggled.

"Holy Hannah, what happened there?" asked Sam, clearly shocked as well.

Janet pushed her hair back and started to sort out the IV.

"It's okay. God, I should know better than that." Janet was angry with herself. She set about repairing the damage. "Look I need to check he hasn't opened his wounds. Go and get some coffee … I won't be long."

She saw their reluctance to move. "I'll join you in the mess hall. That injection will put him out for hours. Go," she ordered.

Once they reluctantly departed she set about checking the Colonel over. Presently she was satisfied he hadn't hurt himself further and she called a nurse to sit in with him, repeating the standing orders all the infirmary staff had regarding the Colonel.

She tidied herself up quickly and made her way to join the others. She grabbed a coffee and headed over to their table.

"The briefing starts soon," she observed, checking her watch.

Sam was staring at her.

"Did you ice that?" she asked, referring to the swelling darkening on Janet's cheek.

"Oh! Janet put a hand up to her face. "Ouch, I forgot about that, it'll have to wait until after the debriefing though."

"What happened back there?" asked Sam.

"I should have known better than to wake the Colonel like that. It's my fault so I don't want it mentioned to him."

"He's bound to ask what happened to your face."

"Well, we'll see. I'll have to inform the General obviously, but that's all. It was my own stupid fault. I forgot it was Colonel O'Neill and what he's just been through."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Anybody who's gone through torture like that would react if they were half asleep or drugged."

"So he thought he was back on the planet?" asked Daniel.

"There or somewhere else," said Janet evasively, "and anyway I'm lucky."

"Lucky?" cried Daniel.

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "Indeed, if O'Neill had not been incapacitated so, then the good Doctor would now be dead. O'Neill was attempting to break her neck."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam shuddered at the thought. She realized Jack could have so easily killed Janet by accident.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam gave her report at the debriefing. She made it clear that Colonel O'Neill was suspicious from the start of the mission, but she refrained from mentioning Daniel's rebellion. Daniel however, wasn't one to spare himself and admitted to thinking Jack was over reacting and that he'd argued with the man, questioning his orders.

None of them could fill in the General on what had transpired when Jack was captured, but a good guess could be ascertained from the Colonel's injuries.

Janet finished her summary, leaving out the most recent event.

"And what is Colonel O'Neill's present condition?" asked Hammond.

"He's sedated at the moment, but I expect him to wake sometime today. He's showing signs of infection and a high fever, which we're treating. He should make a full physical recovery, but it will take time, he's been beaten and tortured quite badly."

"I see." Hammond regarded the Doctor solemnly. "Doctor Jackson, I'll speak further to you when I've spoken to the Colonel. SG-1 you are on stand down until further notice. Dismissed, except for you Doctor," he nodded to Janet.

When SG-1 had left Janet alone with the General, he continued the questioning, concern showing on his face.

"Doctor, you weren't injured on the planet. Care to tell me how you got that?" he pointed to the injury.

"It was due to my own carelessness, Sir." Janet told him the bones of it.

Hammond nodded at her thoughtfully; he knew some of Colonel O'Neill's history and fully understood.

"Do you wish to take any further action on this?"

"No Sir, as I said it was an accident and I should have taken the usual precautions."

"Such as?"

"Not getting too close for starters," smiled Janet.

"I had to ask," smiled the General in return. "Thank you."

"No problem Sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back."

"Certainly. Let me know when Colonel O'Neill is fit for de-briefing."

Janet smiled, knowing the General didn't want to know when his 2IC was just fit for debriefing, she knew the man wanted to be kept closely informed of the Colonel's health. She returned to the infirmary to find SG-1 waiting for her, just as she expected.

"Everything okay?" asked Sam.

"Yes fine, don't worry. I won't keep you long and then you can sit with him."

She checked Jack once more before letting SG-1 in and then left to treat herself to an x-ray and some painkillers. Once she was satisfied that her cheek was only badly bruised she grabbed an ice pack and retired to her office to grab some much needed sleep on the couch.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A Single Man of Courage – part sixteen

SG-1 decided on taking turns to sit with Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c took first watch followed by Daniel. It was much later on that day, while Sam was with him, that he showed signs of waking.

Mindful of Janet's accident Sam kept back from the bed a little. She was still wondering why it was he'd not lashed out at her on the planet - maybe just luck or the fact that he wasn't as drugged. She reached for the call buzzer and within a couple of minutes a sleepy Janet appeared.

This time the doctor followed her usual routine of just holding his hand and speaking to him softly.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack managed to open his eyes a little. Things were blurry and every bit of his body hurt. He recognized Janet's voice and gave the hand holding his a slight squeeze.

"Do you know where you are?"

He squeezed the hand again. "Infirmary," he managed to say in a hoarse voice.

"Good Colonel, now take it easy." Gently Janet lifted his head so he could sip at the water she held.

His vision started to clear a little. "Better thanks," he murmured, his head sinking back into the pillows. "Everyone okay?" he managed to get out, as his eye slid shut once more.

"Everyone's fine, Colonel. Sleep." Janet patted his hand and let him drift off again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet presented Sam with a coffee and sat down, talking quietly, knowing something was bothering her.

Sam sighed deeply, distressed again at how much the Colonel had gone through. The scene with Janet had played over and over in her mind.

"I'd come up fighting if I was the Colonel," she said suddenly, trying to put in all in perspective. She wasn't sure she'd come up doing anything if it were herself. "Or as the Colonel would say, come up biting." She grinned at the memory and told Janet of the time on Klorel's ship when she'd bitten the Colonel by accident, when they were temporarily blinded.

Janet laughed with her. "See, you felt threatened and you reacted. Now take into account the Colonel's training and years of Special Ops, plus God knows what he's suffered, especially as a POW…"

"POW? The Colonel's been a prisoner?" interrupted Sam.

Janet winced as she realized that she'd let that slip. "Look, I can't say much, but he was a POW for a long time in Iraq and suffice to say he was very badly treated. _Very_ badly."

Sam's face whitened considerably. "Oh God, that's what he meant when he said about having had worse treatment and them being amateurs."

Janet watched the emotions raging through her friend. She had an idea what Sam would be feeling, but she knew there were no easy answers

"Sam, it'll be okay. If he starts to wake just buzz. Keep contact with his hands until he's coherent." She gently took the empty cup from Sam's hands and ushered her out of the office, giving her a hug. "I can't say it won't happen again, because it will. Nightmares and flashbacks are part of his life, but not a big part, except at times like this."

Sam smiled. "Oh I know how he reacts when he wakes from a deep sleep." She told the Doctor about Daniel trying to put one over on Jack and ending up flat on his back. "I guess the Colonel wouldn't have survived everything before now if his reactions weren't so good."

"Yes, he got through a lot of covert ops and he's alive, so that's to be thankful for," agreed Janet.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam sat down, pulling the chair close to the bed this time, and took hold of Jack's hand. As she sat gazing at him, the love she held for him welled up inside her, threatening to spill out. Still holding his hand Sam's other hand crept up slowly to gently stroke his hair.

She sat so lost in thought she didn't realize Jack's eyes had opened and he was regarding her blearily.

"Penny for them." His voice was a mere whisper.

Sam jumped slightly and her hand stilled.

"Don't stop, good," he whispered, gazing at her.

Her hand resumed its gentle stroking of its own accord.

"Hey," she said, smiling down at him.

The smile lit her face and lit Jack's heart. He so loved that smile - he lived for her smiles.

"Hey yourself." He gave her a lopsided grin that made her stomach flip flop crazily.

They gazed at each other not speaking for a while, until a throat clearing coughing demanded their attention. Sam jumped guiltily and withdrew her hand from Jack's hair.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Glad to see you're awake, Colonel," said Janet softly, approaching the bed. "How are you feeling?" She moved closer and tried to be as business like as possible.

Jack didn't answer. His eyes fastened onto the bruised swelling on Janet's face.

"I think I should ask you that.. Is the other guy walking?"

Janet felt Sam's gaze on her.

"Just a little accident, Colonel. Now then, back to my question, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a Mack truck," he responded lightly. He was still fascinated by the bruise.

"I'm not surprised. How's the pain - truthfully sir," she warned him.

"Not too bad. I'm okay."

"Right," said Janet and altered the IV, upping the pain medication. She knew what 'not too bad' meant in O'Neill's book.

"Don't try moving around. Try and sleep," she ordered before leaving them alone.

Jack returned his gaze to Sam's face.

"She okay?" he asked a little puzzled.

Sam couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "Yeah fine. I'd imagine she's a little sore."

"What happened?" He was fighting the drowsiness from the extra medication now. He felt hot and tired, very tired.

"It was an accident, a fall," hedged Sam, praying he'd fall asleep quickly.

Jack gave her a puzzled look. He knew Sam wasn't being completely truthful with him, but the increase in meds was making thinking more difficult and once again he started to succumb to their effects.

"Not truth," he mumbled as his eyes closed, his speech slurring.

Sam's face burned, she was extremely grateful when he fell asleep. She knew she wasn't a good liar, especially with Jack. She could never look him in the face and lie.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam was still there when Daniel came in a couple of hours later.

"He was asking about Janet," she informed him.

"Oh, what did you say?"

"Well, not much - an accident, a fall - and then the meds kicked in, thank God."

"You can't lie to him either?" asked Daniel. "He always wheedles it out of me as well. I think Janet will have to tell him the truth."

"I hope not. He'll feel really bad about that."

"Bad what?" came Jack's voice. His eyes were still closed, his speech soft and slurred.

"I thought you were asleep," said Daniel moving closer, wondering how much Jack had heard.

"Am …" came the muddled response.

"You hold a good conversation for a sleeping man," laughed Daniel.

Jack was trying to fight to surface from his sleep. "Mmmmm."

"Can you hear me Sir?" asked Sam, exchanging looks with Daniel.

"Mmmmm."

"Don't fight it, just sleep. We're here," said Sam as she grasped his hand gently.

Daniel sighed and sat back down "Jack?" Getting no response he turned and whispered to Sam. "You'd better see Janet before you go."

Sam nodded, not needing to ask why. She stayed a little while longer and then let go of Jack's hand. He murmured slightly and shifted his head but didn't wake.

"See you later," she whispered and went to find Janet.

She found the doctor in her office as she expected. Janet was sitting at her desk entering notes in an extremely thick file.

"Hey Sam, come in," she called, looking up as she shut the file and stretched her tired body in the chair.

Sam sat down. "The Colonel has been asking about you," she began.

"Really? I'm flattered." Janet laughed and batted her eyelids whilst she fluffed at her hair.

"Janet," wailed Sam, "I'm serious. He's very curious about that," she pointed at Janet's face.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said it was an accident, a fall, but I can't look him in the face and say it."

"But it was an accident - that's the truth."

"You're going to have to tell him what really happened. If he finds out he'll be really upset and he's bound to find out eventually."

Janet nodded. "You're right Sam. I was just hoping to spare his feelings. He'll feel terrible about it and guilt isn't another thing he needs right now."

"I know but ..."

"I will speak to him about it as soon as he's properly awake."

Satisfied for now Sam popped back into the infirmary. Jack hadn't stirred and Daniel was sitting quietly reading.

"Janet said she'll tell him the truth, so if he asks anything go get Janet and make yourself scarce."

"Okay, can do. I'll let Teal'c know as well."

Sam left to eat and get some rest, but in the end she found herself in her lab just fiddling with things. She was unable to settle to anything, worry about the Colonel spinning around in her head.

Daniel didn't get to warn Teal'c. He got called away to help with an urgent translation and Teal'c arrived to find just a nurse present who left as the Jaffa seated himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c sat upright, his massive frame dwarfing the plastic chair. He regarded his friend solemnly. He had not thought to see O'Neill alive after his capture and was greatly relieved that this was not the case.

Teal'c watched as his friend's eyes open slowly and saw the effort it took for him to focus. He gently helped the man to a drink.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"It is good to see you awake, my friend."

"Thanks. Do me a favor and don't tell the Doc."

"Why would I not inform the Doctor?" puzzled the Jaffa.

"'Cause she'll knock me out again," was the sarcastic response.

"Perhaps she may fear you will attack her and try to escape once again, O'Neill."

Jack felt hot and confused, but he slowly absorbed the Jaffa's words.

"Teal'c, did I whack the Doc?"

"If you mean hit her, then yes you did, O'Neill."

"Oh, crap!"

"Indeed," said Teal'c, one brow lifting. "You were not aware of your surroundings. You were much more fevered and drugged," he offered, seeing O'Neill's stillness and the guilt on his face.

"Christ … Teal'c, I could have killed her. Was… did I hurt anyone else?"

"No. I managed to restrain you and the good Doctor sedated you."

Jack ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. Teal'c watched and understood that his friend was distressed.

"I shall fetch the Doctor O'Neill."

"No, no, thanks Teal'c. Leave it would you? You should go get some rest yourself."

"I am not in need of rest."

"Then go eat!" snapped Jack.

Teal'c starred down at Jack, regarding him deeply. He seemed about to say something, but changed his mind. He looked away and then down again before he spoke. "I will leave you alone as you wish," he said gravely and gave a small bow before leaving.

Left alone, Jack lay troubled. The guilt he felt was tremendous, but what frightened him was the fact that he had lost control. He fell into a disturbed sleep, images from the planet mingled with old nightmares.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

A Single Man of Courage – part seventeen

Janet returned to Jack's room to find her patient drenched in sweat, tossing and turning. Guessing he was in the throes of a nightmare she sat quietly, grasping his hand and talking gently to him to try and calm him.

She really didn't want to sedate him again. Eventually he began to still and Janet wet a cloth, pressing it to his head. He turned unconsciously into the comfort of the coolness and slowly his eyes began to open. Glazed and unfocussed, his forehead was frowning mightily as he looked at her. Recognition came slowly and the frown deepened.

"Janet," he murmured.

"In the flesh," she smiled at him.

He regarded her steadily. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

She frowned in puzzlement. "Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"I did that." He pointed towards her face.

"Oh," Janet was taken aback a bit. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly, it could have been much worse." She could have bitten her tongue at her last words as she saw the anguish flood over his face for a split second before the 'Colonel' was back in control.

"Jesus Janet, I could have killed you."

Janet reached out with the cloth once more, but he moved his head away.

"Sir, it was an accident. You're not to blame. I should know better than to grab at you if you're not coherent."

"Grab at me?"

"I took hold of you like this to wake you." She demonstrated the touch, leaning over him.

Jack flinched, his mind flashed back. He remembered the nightmare. He saw Samels face, felt the burning.

Janet swallowed hard as she saw the fear and pain etched in Jack's face.

"Jack!" she called sharply.

Taking as deep a breath as he was able, given the injuries, he pulled back to the present.

"Sorry. I thought … I thought you were Samels," he whispered.

Janet searched her memory from the briefing. "He was the aide to Kissain?"

Jack nodded. "He held me down like that while they …."

"While they burned you," finished Janet.

Jack nodded slightly. "Yeah, sadistic son of a bitch. Hurt like crazy."

"I bet it did," whispered Janet, feeling angry. She hated abuse of any kind and torture sickened her. She was opposed to killing. At heart she was a Doctor, not a soldier, but she was still glad that Samels got what he deserved.

"He's dead Jack, him and Kissain, both dead."

"Good!" he closed his eyes for a moment.

Janet could see him fighting some inner turmoil, some devil lurking.

"Anyway," she spoke brightly, "I don't want you churning this around. It was an accident, you weren't in control."

"That's what bothers me," he admitted.

Janet suddenly realized just how much it did bother him - how he hated drugs and the infirmary, how he hated not to be in control, especially of his own feelings and his own body. Jack O'Neill rarely admitted to anyone his feelings or anything remotely personal.

"Jack, look at me." Janet spoke softly, but his eyes remained closed.

She took a breath and continued, her voice becoming fierce as she spoke. "You are not to blame. You were beaten and tortured, you were half dead when we got to you, you've had surgery, running a fever and have a lot of drugs in your system. Please tell me how in hell were you expected to be in control of your subconscious?"

Jack opened his eyes at the forcefulness in Janet's voice.

She leaned in closer still and purposely gripped his face in the same manner as before.

Jack regarded her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Do you want to hit me now?" she asked.

"No of course I don't!"

"Glad to hear it." Janet let go of his face. "I've stuck enough things in you over the years Jack, done things that hurt, but you've never consciously lashed out and some people do." Jack seemed to be digesting her words. "But if you still feel guilty when you get out of here, I'm sure you could run to some perfume for me and a steak dinner for us all." She gave him a huge smile and a wink.

Jack gave her a genuine smile. It lit his whole face and took years away from him, despite the cuts and bruises.

Janet's heart did a little flip. 'God. no wonder Sam loves him. He should smile more often' she thought giddily.

"So," said Jack with a grin, "you gonna let me out soon then?"

"Nice try, Colonel." She laughed, straightening up. "Now get some rest."

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack drifted in and out of sleep over the next couple of days. Janet maintained a close watch on him and reduced some of the medication. She was pleased the infection was losing ground at last and his temperature decreasing steadily.

By the third day he was sat up and wide awake most of the time and complaining. He'd seen Teal'c and Daniel frequently, but no Sam. He remembered her being there when he was drifting in and out, but hadn't seen her since. He was hoping she'd come this morning and his disposition wasn't improving as the morning disappeared into late afternoon.

Janet had checked Jack frequently through the day, the staff reporting he'd eaten nothing he was offered. She knew he was in pain, but he'd also refused the extra pain medication.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?" she asked as she marked his chart.

"No thanks," he responded briefly.

She saw he was keeping an eye on the doorway. "Expecting someone or planning an escape?" she enquired, smiling.

He regarded her seriously for a moment. "Oh, definitely escape," he smiled back.

"You wouldn't make it to the door Colonel," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I could." he said playfully, glad of the distraction.

"Mm, you probably would," said Janet, hurriedly revising her opinion, knowing how stubborn he was and how much endurance the man had. "But I'm not going to let you try, so don't even think it. One foot out of that bed before I say so and I'll put you in restraints."

"You wouldn't." he scowled at her and made a show of pushing a leg towards the edge of the bed.

"Have you seen my biggest needle, Colonel?"

Jack moved his leg back quickly. "Sadist," he muttered.

She laughed. "You betcha."

"And bondage too," he complained and suddenly he looked at her straight faced raising one eyebrow, "Does Daniel know?"

Janet blushed "Why would Daniel want to know that?" She tried to sound indignant. "He's a model patient, well most of the time," she hedged.

"If you promise to lay off the needles I could drop him hints," offered Jack, grinning wickedly.

"Colonel, you drop _anything_," she emphasised, "and I promise you the biggest needle I can find followed by an enema." Janet managed to get it out with a straight face and hurried to get out of the room before she 'lost it'.

Behind her Jack laughed out loud and yelled 'ouch' when the movement jarred his ribs.

She managed to get a little way down the corridor before almost collapsing with laughter.

Sam was on her way to see the Colonel when she came across the Doctor. She really thought Janet had lost the plot … "Janet?" she enquired.

Janet looked up at Sam and then burst into another fit of laughter.

Sam stood waiting patiently, smiling at the laughing woman, but the more Janet tried to stop, the more she laughed.

"What?" asked Sam, her patience starting to wear out.

Janet couldn't answer and gave Sam a shove towards the Colonel's room, giving her a wave before going to her office to calm down.

Sam was puzzled, but followed Janet's push and entered Jack's room. Jack was sitting up with a grin on his face while nursing an arm across his ribs. Sam's heart almost stopped as she drank in his smile. It was obvious that this was the source of Janet's amusement.

"Janet's laying eggs laughing. What on Earth's going on?" She came closer, smiling. She was so relieved to see him sitting up looking so much better.

Jack laughed. "Oww!" He clasped a hand to his chest. "Don't," he begged.

Sam giggled.

"No giggling Major, please." Jack tried to maintain a straight face. He gazed into Sam's eyes.

Sam caught his look and stared back into his. The fierce longing she saw in his dark eyes caught her by surprise and her giggling died, the breath catching in her throat.

Jack tried to swallow; his throat was dry all of a sudden. He wanted so much to take her into his arms, but he daren't. His own career didn't matter, but Sam's did. He tore his eyes away, pushing his feelings down, putting the lid on the box of his emotions like he'd been doing for years. He cleared his throat and reached for the glass of water as a distraction. Sam reached for it at the same time and their fingers touched briefly.

"Sorry." She withdrew her hand as though burnt.

Jack felt the effect of her touch, a warm tingle that traveled through him, making his blood sing. His hand was shaking slightly as he clasped the glass with both hands, while he tried to calm down enough to risk a few sips.

Sam watched as Jack withdrew from her, his face closing down, his emotions gone from her.

"Jack?" she asked tentatively.

The way she said his name tore through him. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he fumbled with the glass to sip from it, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

"Not here Carter, please," he whispered hoarsely, his head sinking back wearily against the pillows, his eyes clenching shut. God did he hurt! The pain was erupting from his heart and his body, both hammering at him.

He heard the scraping of the chair and Sam's light footsteps as she left.

'Way to go Jack.' He banged his head against the pillows cursing himself.

xoxoxoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

A Single Man of Courage – part eighteen

Sam did double time to her lab. She was hurt yes, but she was angry as well.

'Did he think I was going to jump him, there and then? Arrogant bastard. Well obviously he could switch his feelings on and off. But what were his feelings? Was it just sex he wanted? WELL tough luck Colonel, I am not going to be at your beck and call!'

Sam glared around her lab and kicked at an offending wall before trying to resume the pretence of work.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel had been waiting for the right time to apologize to Jack and he entered the infirmary just after Sam had left. At first he thought Jack was sleeping until he opened his eyes to look at Daniel hovering in the doorway

"You coming or going?" Jack asked briefly, sensing that Daniel wanted to talk, but that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"Um, err, how are you feeling?" Daniel came in hesitantly. He was feeling far from comfortable and Jack's manner was saying 'go away'.

"Oh, just peachy," said Jack, leaning back again and closing his eyes. His vision was swimming again and he felt hot.

He heard the scraping of the chair next to the bed but resolutely kept his eyes closed.

"Jack?"

"Daniel," he responded.

"Jack?"

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud!" spat Jack. "Look I'm SO not in the mood for this!" He dearly hoped Daniel would take the very large hint and go.

"Please Jack, I need to talk."

"What about? My paranoia?" He spat the words out before he could stop himself.

He hadn't meant to throw anything back at Daniel, he really hadn't, it was just easier to try and push him away at the moment than to deal with it. He hurt too damn much, hot, too hot as well. Didn't the infirmary have a thermostat?

Daniel regarded the older man quietly, his brows drawn down in troubled thought

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"Daniel," said Jack, sighing heavily. His body hurt, his chest felt on fire and his head was pounding. "Just leave, okay."

Daniel hovered. He knew that there were big fences to mend. He hadn't trusted in Jack and to make it even worse he felt it was his fault Jack had been captured. If he'd been paying attention on the stairs …

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, just get out of here. I don't want to hear it."

"Jack ..."

"For Christ's sake Jackson, just get out!"

Jack was close to losing it now. He was thankful when he heard the scrape of the chair and the sounds of Daniel leaving.

He lay still, trying to breathe through the pain and get some control.

'Way to go Jack,' he chided himself, 'Just piss off two thirds of your team, your friends.'

Eventually the pain subsided to a slightly more manageable level, but he lay exhausted. It was still way too warm. The perspiration shone on his face and throat. He was too tired to fight anymore, way too tired. His eyes closed and he was dragged into a sleep full of torment.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Nurse McPhee informed Janet of the Colonel's increased temperature and as Janet checked him personally she became worried. She injected a painkiller into his IV and changed the antibiotics. She was hoping to stave off the secondary infection that seemed to be mounting. She listened to his chest and realizing another complication could be setting in, ordered full blood works.

She thought it odd he was left alone by the rest of his team for so long, but her concern mounted, as did his temperature and she didn't have time to ponder it further. His fever soared and Janet ordered a cooling blanket along with ice packs to be put on his groin and under arm. Eventually she sat back, straightening the blanket, and put her head down into her hands.

'Damn, they couldn't lose him, not now.'

Infections were always a serious contender in her war to save life. The off world bacteria that could turn a common Earth virus into something more deadly was a constant enemy.

"Doctor Fraiser, is O'Neill worse?"

The deep voice broke into her thoughts giving her a start.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, Teal'c, no that's okay. I didn't hear you come in."

Janet stood and turned to face the Jaffa who stood at the foot of the bed regarding the Colonel.

"Is O'Neill worse?" he asked again.

"It looks like another infection has set in. He's running a very high fever."

Teal'c's gaze left the Colonel and settled on Janet's face as if searching for more information. He did not know how one 'ran' a fever.

"We're trying to get it down, hence this." She pointed at the mesh blanket.

Teal'c nodded. He had seen these 'cool' blankets, as O'Neill called them, before.

"Is there anything I can do?" he enquired. "I regret I was not here sooner, but O'Neill once more expressed his wish to be free of company."

Janet raised her eyebrows at Teal'c's last remark. Teal'c would take his commander's wishes seriously, but for Sam and Daniel to keep away? She'd have to think about that later, for now she had other things on her mind.

"Not at the moment. All we can do is wait."

They settled back in silence to continue their watch.

As Jack's temperature continued to mount Janet became even more concerned. "We can't cool him fast enough this way." She'd started to bathe him with iced water as well, but it wasn't helping. "I need to do this the old fashioned way."

"Sometimes it is that which is most effective," agreed Teal'c. He took over from Janet and continued to bathe the Colonel whilst she left to get everything she needed ready.

Presently she returned with two more staff to help.

"We've got an ice bath prepared. We need to leave the bandages in place; he'll need the support on his ribs."

She quickly disconnected the various tubes and wires as she spoke and the staff placed Jack on the gurney to wheel him to the bath.

Teal'c went with them and viewed the massive physiotherapy bath, now filled with ice and water.

Janet looked troubled for a moment as she stripped the Colonel down.

"It will be easier for me to support O'Neill in the water," offered the Jaffa, sensing the Doctor's difficulty.

"It's freezing Teal'c. He'll need to be in a while."

"My symbiote will protect me to a great extent."

Janet nodded. Her hand on the Colonel's burning head drove any further argument from her.

Teal'c stripped himself down to just his trousers. He gently lifted the Colonel as though he was a sleeping child and with the utmost care climbed into the massive bath and lay submerged in the water gently holding the unconscious man on top of him in the water.

More ice was added as the water temperature rose with the heat from the two bodies. The Colonel moaned and moved restlessly in the Jaffa's strong arms.

Janet dismissed her two staff and sat down to wait, keeping a regular check on the Colonel's temperature. She watched Teal'c's face as he looked down on his commander's with such devotion written there, that it brought a lump to her throat.

"You care for him a great deal don't you, Teal'c?" she asked suddenly, voicing what was in her head.

"Do we not all?" was the matter of fact response.

"Yes Teal'c, we all do, but there are different depths to feelings." She sighed deeply.

"Of that I am aware. I hold O'Neill in great regard and respect him as a warrior …" He paused as if deliberating whether to speak more, "and as a brother."

"He's very lucky to have someone like that." Janet spoke softly as she reached out to check the Colonel's temperature once more.

"It's not increasing," she commented and reached for more ice. "Are you okay, Teal'c? We've a way to go yet."

"Do not concern yourself with me. I am fine."

Occasionally Teal'c washed the water over Jack's face and hair to promote more cooling.

"Were Major Carter and Daniel Jackson not aware of O'Neill's decline?" he asked suddenly.

"I haven't seen them for a while and things were getting too hot too quickly to think about anything else," admitted Janet.

Teal'c gave an incline of his head to show he understood.

"I regret I acquiesced to O'Neill's wishes to be left alone. He was clearly troubled."

"You couldn't foresee this. I didn't and I'm a doctor."

"Major Carter will be most disturbed." Janet's ears pricked up at that and she gave the Jaffa an enquiring look. "As you said, there are depths of feeling and Major Carter's are of the deepest."

Janet regarded Teal'c steadily. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all."

"The problem is," continued the Jaffa, "they need to admit that to each other and not hide behind their ranks."

"Unfortunately I can't see that happening. It's the regulations that are causing the problem."

"Is it? To admit what they feel would not change anything within SG-1. Neither has failed to act in the most appropriate manner on a mission."

"Oh Teal'c, I'm sure they haven't. I'm sure the General would have split the team by now if he thought there was anything inappropriate going on."

"It is good he hasn't."

"I'll say … we all owe SG-1 a lot."

Janet checked Jack's temperature again.

"It's coming down. Just a little while longer now. Are you okay?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

Janet had the idea that the Jaffa's legs could fall off and provided it helped the Colonel, he would say nothing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack stirred, his eyes fighting to open. 'Where was he? Cold? So cold? Antarctica again?'

"Sam," he called out faintly.

"O'Neill, it is I," said Teal'c, trying to soothe the slight struggle Jack had began.

"Teal'c?" Jack's voice was a mere whisper, his eyes still fighting to open.

"Do not struggle, you are safe."

Jack stilled. His trust in the Jaffa was implicit even though he felt weird - floating, everything hurt and he was cold!

"Sam? Daniel?" he whispered forlornly.

"They are safe. Everyone is safe. Rest, O'Neill," Teal'c urged.

Jack gave in and slipped into unconsciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet left it a little while longer and then announced she was satisfied the Colonel's temperature had come down enough for the moment to stave off the convulsions she had feared might happen.

"Though we may have to do this again," she admitted.

"Should you be required to do so, I am here."

"I need to get him back on the meds and fluids and get those bandages changed," she commented as Teal'c climbed out and placed the wet Colonel on the gurney.

Together they wheeled him the short distance back to his room, and once he was there she cut off the sodden bandages before Teal'c placed him on his bed.

"You'd better go get a hot shower and a change of clothing."

"Indeed," smiled the Jaffa as he looked down at his sodden fatigues and bare feet then left to comply with the Doctor's orders.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Janet finally had all the dressings removed and once the IV fluids were underway she began to dry the Colonel off thoroughly, pausing only to check his temperature

Once that was done, she began to check his wounds and gently probed along his chest checking for signs of any further damage.

She sighed heavily at the damage on the Colonel's body, the old scars disguised with new bruising. The bruises were still black due to the depth of them and his body was full of them. The scar from the surgery was still livid and stood out starkly from the black surrounding it.

"Janet?" called a strangled voice from the doorway.

Janet quickly covered the Colonel's body with a sheet, cursing that she hadn't thought to close the curtains.

She turned to face the woman in the doorway. "Sam?"

"What's happened?" Sam asked, moving nearer, her face showing her alarm.

Janet quickly explained. "I need to re-do his dressings."

Sam's face was a picture of misery.

"His temperature is falling Sam," Janet said comfortingly. She purposely left out her other fears.

Jack stirred slightly.

"Damn, I thought the meds would keep him out a bit longer. I need to get those ribs bound now."

Sam moved in close. "I can help."

Janet nodded and began.

Sam helped support the semi conscious Colonel, talking to him soothingly and stroking his face and hair while Janet worked as quickly as she could. As the pressure was applied he moaned softly and struggled slightly, but held still when Sam spoke to him.

Eventually Janet was happy and stood back trying to smooth her bedraggled hair into place.

Sam looked up from Jack's face.

"I need him Janet, God help me but I do." she confessed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A Single Man of Courage – part nineteen

Jack stirred again. His eyes felt heavy, his vision blurred when he eventually opened them, and his head was buzzing.

"Sam," he called.

"I'm here. It's okay, Jack, I'm here," she responded, softly holding on to him, shushing him gently.

The buzzing in his head receded and he fought to focus. Blearily he regarded her face, so close to his own.

"Where … we?" he whispered, he felt so confused … so many gaps in his memory.

"We're home. We're all safe, and you're in the infirmary."

He seemed to take in her words and once more fell unconscious.

xoxoxoxoxo

"He'll be like that a while yet even though his fever is coming down."

Janet replaced the cooling blanket and got fresh ice packs and slipped them into position under it.

Sam positioned herself in the chair, one hand firmly clasping Jack's, the other stroking his forehead and hair.

Janet watched her. She saw the love written clearly on Sam's face and she withdrew quietly, pulling the curtains around the bed to give them some privacy.

Just outside the room she encountered Teal'c.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Janet nodded. "Yes, for now. Sam's there."

"I am aware. I will remain here."

Janet had no doubt that the Jaffa had placed himself on guard to protect the privacy of his teammates.

"I'll let Daniel know what's happened. I won't be long."

She didn't have to search for Daniel. He was in his lab trying to carry on working.

"Hi Janet," he began absently and then his face changed. "Is ... Is everything okay?"

Steadily Janet gave him the latest news.

"I was wondering where you'd got to. You don't normally stay away for so long."

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "Well I did try and apologize to Jack, but I guess he wasn't in the mood."

Janet shook her head. "He probably wasn't feeling too good then."

"And I stormed out like a child and left him," announced Daniel, miserably looking down to his feet, his arms crossing his chest. "Oh God, I was pounding his head to get rid of my guilt and he must have felt like crap!"

"Daniel, you didn't know." Janet put a hand to his shoulder. "It was just a bit too soon, apart from this, he needs time. He went through a lot. Hey, you all did."

"We weren't tortured." said Daniel, his voice rising as he spoke. "And it's my fault Jack got hurt and captured."

"Daniel, it was nobody's fault. What happened, happened."

Daniel shrugged. "I know you mean well Janet. Look, I'll call in later and see Jack, I promise."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Me? I'm fine," he said bitterly. "Honestly, I'll see you later."

Janet left him, not totally satisfied, but her patient needed her more and she'd already been away too long.

xoxoxoxoxo

She hurried back and found Sam as she'd left her. She noted the slow, but continual drop of Jack's temperature and checked his other readings.

"He's not been awake yet," advised Sam.

Janet used her stethoscope to listen to his chest. Frowning as she straightened, she gave him another injection.

"What's up?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure yet. The secondary infection I think is declining, but his chest – well, he's still very weak and …"

"Janet, please?"

"It's just taking too long to stabilize him really. It's happening but a little too slow for my liking …"

Sam sighed heavily. Her vision seemed to blur. She blinked back the tears that threatened and looked down into a pair of dark eyes, glazed with fever, but they were trying to focus on her.

"Hey," she whispered squeezing his hand. "How do you feel?" and holding on she gave him a smile.

He tried to smile back, a feeble effort, but still a glimmer of a smile. "Tired," he whispered, "so tired."

The words brought a flurry of coughing. Sam held him gently, waiting for the it to settle down, as Jack's chest was heaved for breath.

Janet placed her stethoscope on his chest again, her face schooled to show nothing as she listened. Finally as he settled a little, she passed Sam a glass of water with a straw for him to sip.

His breath came in short gasps, the pain evident.

"Just a little," urged Sam, helping him to drink.

Nodding his thanks he sank back down, his breathing still labored.

Janet prepared an oxygen cannula and put it on for him, knowing how much he hated a mask and that if she tried to make him wear one he'd remove it as soon as her back was turned. Gradually his eyes closed and he sank into oblivion once more.

"We can only wait now. I've changed the antibiotics to see if he responds any better."

The two women sat side by side, Sam holding the Colonel's hand. They both sat quietly, listening to him struggling to breathe.

Eventually Janet broke the silence.

"Sam, what happened between you? Did you and Jack do …"

"Nothing happened, Janet," interrupted Sam in a fierce whisper.

"Sam, honey, as a friend, I can see something's changed."

"Nothing happened. It could have … I wanted it to … but nothing happened." Sam wouldn't look at Janet as she spoke. "Did you see Daniel?"

Janet blinked at Sam's change of tact.

"Yes I did. He's feeling pretty lousy about what happened on the planet."

Sam shrugged. "He thought Jack's instincts were doing overtime. I've got to admit I didn't see most of it coming." She still felt guilty over that. She'd let Daniel's words sway her against someone she'd believed in, someone that had never let her down – Jack.

xoxoxoxoxo

Teal'c's voice could be heard in the corridor and Daniel's voice in response to him. A moment of two later Daniel appeared from behind the curtain.

He took in Jack's still form, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Is it okay for me to stay?"

Janet motioned him down to her seat as she stood.

"I'll get some coffee. Here," she pushed him down gently.

Daniel sat beside Sam as she quietly told him the latest developments. He didn't answer, he just sat staring at Jack.

Jack began to wake. He shifted uneasily, his free arm moving across his chest protectively as he grimaced with pain. He fought to open his eyes, and when he managed it, his vision wavered and danced.

"Sam?" he muttered, squeezing her hand, seeking the comfort it gave. His eyes were still bright with fever.

"I'm here." Sam moved closer, trying to smile brightly at him.

Jack regarded her seriously, trying desperately to focus on her face, her smile, almost as if to imprint her upon his memory.

"Jack," another voice spoke to him, hesitantly almost.

He shifted his gaze, trying to put the other voice to a face and into focus.

"Daniel?" he whispered

"Yes Jack, it's me."

"Daniel you … okay?"

Daniel looked surprised at Jack's query.

Sam answered for the surprised man.

"Daniel's okay, so's Teal'c. We're all okay."

"Good … glad."

Sam expected him to drift off again, but he fought to stay with them.

"Hot," he huffed out, his breath rasping.

"Shush, it's okay. I know, try and lie still," soothed Sam and reached for the nearby cloth to bathe his face.

Jack fought, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. His eyes closed slowly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet moved from where she'd been watching quietly at the foot of the. She checked the readings. "Still coming down, he should be starting to rest a bit easier soon."

Janet hauled Sam out despite her protests. "Eat and rest," she ordered, "Daniel will stay. Go or I'll have the General make that an order."

Sam gave in reluctantly and left. Daniel settled in closer to the bed. He used the cloth to gently mop his friend's face, the coldness of it giving some ease to the restless Colonel.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack swam between sleep and wakefulness, not always sure of the difference - everything was so blurred.

"Daniel?" he murmured.

"I'm here Jack" Daniel grasped Jack's hand, half expecting rejection, but the older man held on to it.

"It's late. You should be sleeping." Daniel tried to put normality into his voice.

"So should you," responded Jack.

"Ah well, a certain Major wouldn't rest if I left you alone," said Daniel with a rueful smile.

"Huh?"

"Sam."

"Oh."

Jack closed his eyes. "Crap … it's hot," he murmured.

Daniel placed the cold cloth across Jack's face.

"Good," he managed to whisper.

Janet came in; she'd been standing in the doorway listening for a moment.

"Hey, good to see you awake Colonel."

"Jeez, is everyone awake?" groused Jack, opening his eyes. He started to cough again, his lungs rattling their protest, his ribs screaming in agony.

The coughing left him extremely breathless and in severe pain and Janet quickly gave him an injection.

"Don't try and talk," she advised him as she helped him to sip some water when the coughing abated.

"Sam?" he murmured.

"She'll be back in a little while. I made her rest, as I'm telling you to."

They watched as Jack drifted restlessly away once more.

"He looks terrible," whispered Daniel.

"Believe it or not, he's on the up. The fever is taking its time, but it is coming down. Just needs time and careful nursing now."

"God, I hope so!"

xoxoxoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20

A Single Man of Courage – part twenty

A couple more days passed in much the same manner. Jack was becoming more coherent as the time passed, and waking up for longer periods. His chest no longer heaved nor did his breath rattle with every word. Provided he kept his sentences short he felt reasonably okay.

Sam sat with him frequently, but they didn't discuss anything personal. They kept things as they used to be, or as they should have been.

By the end of the second week Janet was ready to throw the irate Colonel out. He had her staff in a permanent state of wanting to resign and her head swam with fatigue.

"Colonel O'Neill, you can go home after I check you over and sorted out your meds."

"What?" Jack paused in the middle of a rant. "Home? Great!" He made to get out of bed, but Janet blocked his escape.

"AFTER I check you over," she reminded him pointedly. "And not alone."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are still recovering Colonel, and it's only for my sanity and keeping my staff that you get to go home so soon."

"You say the nicest things, Doc" said Jack, giving her a smile that lit his face. The fact that it was too thin and his eyes were shadowed with dark circles and still bruised didn't detract from his good looks.

Janet laughed despite herself. She checked him over and drew more blood for extra tests.

"Hey, do I get to take some blood home with me?" he complained.

"Careful, sir, my big needles are close by."

Janet gave Jack a verbal list of do's and don'ts and left to get his meds for him to take home.

It wasn't long before Daniel appeared in the doorway with a wheelchair. He wasn't sure of the response he'd get; as he still hadn't cleared the air with Jack. The other man had changed the subject every time Daniel had tried to raise it. He knew General Hammond had spoken with Jack, but so far nothing else had been said about his behavior. Daniel had volunteered to look after Jack with Teal'c standing by in case he was rejected.

"Come to break me out Danny-boy?" said Jack, smiling eagerly at Daniel.

Daniel visibly relaxed. "'Fraid I get to go home with you as well."

"Oh, so you got the short straw. Cool."

Jack's jocular manner put Daniel at ease and he came in closer.

"Yep. Here – have these so you can escape dressed at least." Daniel handed over the bag of clothing he'd picked up from Jack's house the day before when the team had gone to clean up and restock the kitchen.

Jack started to strip and only had his hospital bottoms on when Janet returned. His movements were slow and stiff, but Daniel held back from assisting yet.

The General appeared in the doorway hard on Janet's heels, closely followed by Sam and Teal'c.

Jack stood unsteadily, his weight leaning into the bed.

"For cryin' out loud, did a bleep go off, O'Neill getting dressed?" he complained.

He hurriedly picked up the baggy sweat top and tried to get it on, but his ribs and side protested at the action. Janet saw his predicament and helped him out quickly and without fuss.

xoxoxoxoxo

General Hammond smiled at his 2IC's words. He noticed Jack wasn't quite as heavily bandaged as he'd last seen, but his torso still showed the heavy bruising from the torture he'd suffered. The General still cringed inwardly when he thought of Jack tied to that post.

"Just came to reiterate those orders Colonel – Doctor's orders. Make sure you follow them and behave yourself." He knew only to well how the Colonel looked after himself.

"Who me?" The Colonel became the picture of indignation.

Hammond grinned. "Yes, Jack. Take it easy and hopefully we can get you back to light duties as soon as possible. The paperwork is piling up." The threat of paperwork usually sobered his 2IC up nicely.

"Paperwork. That's a dirty word," agreed Daniel.

"Take it easy Jack," added the General. He shook the man's hand, smilimg to himself as he left.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Err, are you traveling in those?" asked Daniel, nodding towards the hospital bottoms.

"What? Oh." Jack looked down. "No way, but a little privacy wouldn't come amiss."

Sam smiled at Janet. "That's a shame.We could have probably sold tickets you know, if we'd had more time."

Jack's face was a picture. For two pins he'd have dropped his trousers and changed there and then but there was a small matter of, a) no underwear and, b) showing the decorum befitting an officer.

Janet took pity on the Colonel and drew the curtains around the bed. A few curses and a muffled groan took her behind the curtain to assist him and presently a casually dressed Colonel presented himself to the waiting wheelchair.

"We'll be by later Colonel, so take it easy." Sam told him as she left with Teal'c.

Janet presented Jack with a bag of medication and handed written instructions to Daniel.

"And I'll be by later as well," she warned Jack.

"Oh goody!" was the sarcastic response.

"A gal could be hurt by that remark." pouted Janet.

"Come as a friend fine, but if you've got your doc's head on then you gotta take it on the chin," said Jack with a smirk.

Janet laughed, "I'll see _you_ later Colonel."

Daniel got Jack up to the surface and into the truck without mishap. Jack's mood seemed to pick up more as they left the compound.

"Drive careful Daniel," he begged.

"Huh, you can talk."

"You're a terrible driver."

"God, you drive like the devil's after you. I'd hate to see you in a real car chase."

Jack rolled his eyes upwards and sank back into his seat, rather thankful to sit still for a while.

xoxoxoxoxo

The journey to Jack's house was rather quiet, due to the fact that the Colonel had fallen asleep after about ten minutes.

Daniel pulled onto Jack's drive and parked. He leaned across to gently wake the sleeping man.

"Home sweet home," muttered Jack. He unbuckled himself and stretched cautiously before he got out.

Daniel grabbed the few things from the truck and followed Jack up the steps into the house.

Jack got to the lounge and immediately collapsed onto the sofa.

Daniel put the stuff he'd brought in away and made coffee. By the time he brought two mugs in to the lounge Jack had fallen asleep once more. He waved one of the mugs under Jack's nose, amused at the way it wrinkled, then a hand reached out for the coffee, all still with his eyes closed.

"Thanks," was the sleepy response.

After a few sips Jack's eyes opened and he sighed in contentment "Sheesh, that's better. It always tastes like plastic in the infirmary."

"You're not kidding," agreed Daniel with feeling, "and like antiseptic."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Daniel …" he began, "You don't have to stay you know."

Daniel looked at Jack warily. "I'm here because I want to, not because I have to. That's if you have no objection."

Jack took a couple more sips and uttered a quiet "Thanks."

Daniel nodded. Jack wasn't big on talk and that one word said an awful lot.

"Jack, about what happened, let me say it please." He put a hand up to stall Jack from speaking. "I am sorry I didn't trust your instincts and I'm sorry I screwed up."

"Well, I can understand you not wanting to listen to someone's gut feelings. At times I began doubting myself. I wondered if I was letting the past cloud my judgment." Jack spoke quietly not looking at Daniel. "But how did you screw up?" he asked looking straight at him.

"On the stairs. I let the guard get too close. It was my fault you got stabbed. I barged down into it."

"Oh," Jack sighed, he'd wondered what was eating his friend up. "Couldn't be helped. Forget it, it just happened."

Daniel sighed impatiently, but bit his tongue. Jack had dealt with things in his usual manner - filed away the feelings, put away the deed. Jack kept tight lids on the compartments in his life, and very rarely shook things out to air them.

"You hungry?" he asked with a smile instead of the response he'd bitten back.

"Nah, I'm okay for now. Just a little tired. All I seem to do is sleep," complained Jack.

"Won't hurt you. You'll soon be running around again."

"Yeah, the sooner these ribs knit the better," said Jack with feeling.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Jack dozed on and off and Daniel got to grips with some reading.

It wasn't long after he'd finally persuaded Jack to eat something that the doorbell rang. Daniel answered it to find Janet standing there. She was in civvies but with her doctor's bag.

"How's he been?" she asked as she walked into the lounge.

"_He's_ been a good boy, Doc," said Jack, smiling lazily at her.

She smiled back down at him. "Glad to hear it. Any problems?"

"Why? What were you expecting?" asked Jack, arching a brow questioningly. "Plague, locusts, rabies?"

"Colonel, the way you attract trouble, I just wanted to make sure that's all."

"Nope I'm fine. Now put your Doc's head away and sit down," he ordered.

"Yes Sir." She gave him a sloppy salute and sank down into the chair opposite.

"Where's Cassie?" asked Daniel as he handed Janet a coffee.

"At Emma's. She's staying over, going straight on a field trip tomorrow."

"That's right, the observatory," said Jack.

Janet nodded. "She said you'd been telling her about it."

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since I last went, but it was always good."

"You keep off your roof for a few days yet," ordered Janet as it suddenly occurred to her that he might just try.

"Aw, have a heart. It seems forever since I got up there," whined Jack.

"Give it a couple of days, just till you get used to being out of bed more," begged Janet, knowing that was the best she could hope for.

"Okay, a day or two," conceded the Colonel with a grin. "It's a cloudy forecast for a couple of nights anyway," he added slyly.

Daniel snickered softly. He was ever thankful though that he wouldn't have to stop a determined Colonel from climbing to his telescope, at least for a short while.

Janet stayed chatting away with them, and before long Sam and Teal'c arrived. The Doctor kept one eye on the Colonel as they talked. Fatigue was written all over him and it wasn't long before he fell asleep again.

"He's doing that a lot," commented Daniel as he noticed the sleeping figure.

"It's to be expected," said Janet. "He's been through one hell of a lot. Strictly speaking he should still be in the infirmary, but with the Colonel it would do more harm than good trying to keep him in. He'll mend. It just takes time."

"He's a stubborn son of a bitch," sighed Daniel.

"Indeed."

"Good job he is. I don't think he would have made it this far it he wasn't" said Sam quietly.

They chatted softly till Daniel checked his watch. "Time for meds," he sighed, going into the kitchen to fetch water and the tablets.

When he returned Daniel gave Jack a light shake on the shoulder and the sleeping man woke with a start. He blinked rapidly for several seconds to try and clear the sleep from his eyes.

Daniel passed him the water and tablets. "Here you go."

"Again?" he muttered, then caught Janet's eye and swallowed them quickly.

"Sorry." He yawned, trying to sit up a little more, wincing as his ribs protested the angle. "Can't seem to stay awake for long."

"Don't worry about it," advised Janet. "Sleep when you're tired."

"That seems to be most of the time." Jack yawned once more, as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Wouldn't you be better off in bed?" asked Sam.

Jack cocked a brow at her. "Nice of you to offer Carter, but we've got company." He kept his face perfectly straight and innocent.

Sam blushed furiously. She opened and then closed her mouth and gave him a glare that would stop a truck.

"Whoa," said Jack, catching the glare.

"Do you require assistance, O'Neill?"

Jack gave Teal'c a look. Sometimes he thought the Jaffa cottoned on to humor more than he let on, or was he just plain offering help upstairs?

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," said Janet, trying to intervene.

"What, me and Carter going to bed?" Jack asked, still grinning, obviously feeling confident that the Doc could heal anything Carter just might do to him for that remark.

Janet was taken aback, but only for a second or two, 'definitely' she thought to herself. "With those injuries? Huh, you'll be lucky," she quipped.

"Do you mind? I am here," said Sam, sending glares at both of them.

"Seriously, you would be a lot more comfortable in bed, Sir. I don't want you pushing it, it's been a long first day out," said Janet putting her Doc's head on and ignoring Sam's glaring. Seeing his face pull she continued. "I don't want to drag you back to the infirmary, do I Colonel?"

"No ma'am," he responded and tried to struggle up.

Janet assisted him to his feet. That Jack gave in without further argument spoke volumes as to how he was feeling.

"I'll give you a hand to settle," she said quietly, staying close behind him.

"Night, all. Feel free to carry on. I'll see you tomorrow." He yawned mightily again as he made his way slowly to his bedroom.

The trip up the three steps and down the corridor left him a little breathless, his ribs and side protesting loudly. Janet waited while he used the bathroom and then helped him undress and into bed. She saw the way he held his chest and the tight line of pain on his face. Feeling his forehead she noticed he was a little warm.

"Hurting?" she asked softly.

Jack kept his eyes closed. "I'm okay," he whispered.

"No you're not. I won't be a moment." Janet quickly fetched her bag, waving off a call from Daniel with a "won't be a minute" as she dashed back up the stairs.

She quickly prepared a syringe. "This'll help, if not you're back to the infirmary," she added as she saw him about to protest as he opened his eyes.

Jack's eyes slid shut as the drug did its job. She waited a few more minutes then checked his pulse and temperature. Not completely happy with the results, she went back down.

"Daniel, I'll stay tonight if you don't mind."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. Just probably a bit too soon for him to be up for so long. I've given him an injection, so I don't think he'll stir again tonight, but to be safe I want to keep an eye on him."

They stayed talking a while then Sam made her excuses and offered Teal'c a ride back to the mountain.

Daniel and Janet sat a while longer. "Shall I show you the guest room?" he offered.

"Nope, I won't be going to bed. I'll be up and down."

"Want some company?"

Janet grinned. "That's okay. I'm used to it, but you'll need to contend with the Colonel tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Are you going to confine him to bed?"

"Possibly, I'll have to see how he's doing. Complete rest for a couple more days at least would be better, but you know the man."

"Yes, I know," sighed Daniel, as he got up and tidied up the mugs and began locking up the house.

"I'm going now. Just call if there's anything won't you?"

"Sure Daniel. Goodnight."

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet gave it another hour before she checked on her patient. He was still a little too warm and a bit restless, so she pulled the armchair from the corner it stood in to be nearer the bed and made herself more comfortable. She had serious doubts as to whether she'd let him out too soon.

Daniel drifted in later to check and gently covered the sleeping Doctor with a blanket before leaving.

Janet woke in the early hours with a start as a muffled curse penetrated her tired brain.

Jack was trying to get himself sat up. "Ouch, oh crap," he muttered. His head was pounding as loudly as his ribs. He held still as the nausea rose, frantically trying to hold it down.

Janet rose quickly recognizing the signs and she made a dart for the wastebasket, just managing to get to Jack in time. She held him as best she could while the heaves racked him painfully. She let him sink back down when it finally subsided and then got a cloth from the bathroom to wipe his face. She filled a glass with water and let him take it, noticing how his hands shook.

"Thanks," he whispered a little breathlessly.

Janet straightened out the bedding, cleaned out the bin and then once more checked Jack over. He lay back regarding her through slitted eyes.

"Not back to the infirmary." His voice was soft, almost a plea.

"Colonel, I think it would be for the best," she began.

"Please. I promise to stay in bed."

Janet eyed him thoughtfully. His temperature was no higher than last night, that was true, and to drag him back now would upset his stressed body further.

"Okay, for now, provided you stay in bed."

Jack gave a sigh of relief; he really hated the infirmary.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

Jack's eyes were already closing as she spoke and he had no trouble complying with her order.

Janet allowed herself a wash and brush up and went downstairs to make coffee. She'd just finished pouring herself a cup when Daniel came in yawning in his pyjamas. He grabbed the coffee she offered before sitting down.

The kitchen was large and bright. It was surprisingly well equipped for a man living alone surmised Janet as she sipped her coffee.

"He's asleep, I just checked," said Daniel, yawning.

"Good. He's confined to bed for a couple of days at least. He's had a rough night."

"But you're not dragging him back?"

"It'd do more harm than good at the moment. I'll keep a close eye on him. I want to show you how to check BP, temperature and pulse correctly though."

Daniel pulled a face. "I'm not too good with that. I'll get Sam over. She can stay with us. SG-1 are on stand down until further notice."

"Good idea," said Janet giving him a conspiratorial grin.

Daniel returned the grin with a theatrical bow. "I do get them."

xoxoxoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

A Single Man of Courage – part twenty one

Janet left ringing Sam until it was a decent time. She quickly filled the surprised Major in on what had happened, but when she asked Sam to stay she felt her clam up.

"Janet, I don't think I ..."

Janet didn't let her finish.

"Sam, Daniel can't handle it alone. I need to get back and if you can't help, then I'll have to haul the Colonel back to the infirmary. It's only for a couple of days, no more."

Sam thought frantically. Putting herself into such close contact with Jack didn't seem a good idea, but she knew how much he hated the infirmary.

"Well ..." She began weakening. She was loathe to let him suffer at all.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll hang on here till you arrive and then I'll go through a few things with you."

Janet hung up quickly before Sam could object further. She knew it wasn't that Sam didn't _want_ to be with Jack, she was afraid to.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sam put the phone down at the dead tone and started to pack before she chickened out. Part of her was happy to be near Jack. Her heart sang; but her head told her it was dangerous. He'd warned her off in the infirmary hadn't he? He didn't want a relationship, did he?

She presented herself at Jack's house and Janet pointedly ignored the expression on her face that screamed 'why are you doing this to me?'

Janet gave her the in's and out's and do's and don'ts and quickly left, promising to be back later that day.

Daniel was watching Sam's unhappy face.

"I'll just go and check on Jack. Why don't you pour us some coffee. It's fresh. I'll put your bag in the single room, okay?"

Sam nodded absently and did as Daniel suggested. She moved out to the decking and stood sipping the coffee, leaning against the rail as she looked out to the garden

Daniel was back quickly and came out to join her.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yep, sleeping like a baby. Janet said he'd be pretty much out of it."

Sam nodded and continued to sip at her coffee.

"I'm sorry about putting you out Sam, but you know how bad I am at this type of first aid stuff," Daniel apologized.

Sam lifted her head to look at him. Putting her out? Was that what she looked like? Put out?

"Oh Daniel, it's not that. It's not 'putting me out'. It's, well, just a little awkward me staying here."

Daniel raised a brow. "Oh, protocol and all that?" he said offhandedly. "I don't think anyone would think anything of it, given the circumstances plus I'm here as well."

Sam gave him a brief smile and nodded. She'd let him think that was it, just protocol "Yes, you're right," she acknowledged.

'And I'm a monkey's uncle' thought Daniel, but out loud he asked "What about brunch? I'm starving."

As Daniel set about brunch Sam went to check on Jack. Janet had told her she wanted hourly checks for the time being, knowing just how quickly a down turn could set in.

She found him still soundly sleeping and took his temperature and noted it down. Then she nervously took his arm to find his pulse. She was so busy counting she didn't notice his eyes opening.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jack regarded the blonde head blearily, watching Sam as she finished her check. Sam reached for the BP monitor and as she undid the Velcro on the cuff she caught him watching her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, Sir," she whispered.

"Janet, you've changed your hair," he mumbled.

Sam grinned at that. "Just filling in, Sir. Janet will be back tonight."

He gave a slight nod.

"I've just this got this left." She indicated the monitor and carried on attaching the cuff to his arm. Finished with the BP she cleared the equipment up. "Now you're awake you can take these."

She passed him some pills and then a glass of water. Jack swallowed them down without complaint, much to her surprise.

"Uh I erm, need the bathroom."

"Oh, I'll get Daniel."

"Just help me up. I can manage the rest."

Sam hesitated until Jack threw back the covers. As she put her arm out to assist him she couldn't help but look at his body. His chest was still bandaged and everywhere else she could see was still a mass of bruising and healing cuts. She tried not to stare at the sight of him clad only in his boxers, but it was a losing battle, but the gasp of pain as he got up brought her back to reality.

"Take it slow", she advised. She'd managed to get him up to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, swaying slightly.

He waited for the room to stop spinning and gradually his sight cleared. He pulled on Sam to help him up. Leaning on her rather more heavily than he intended, he staggered to the bathroom and stood clutching the sink while he tried to even out his breathing.

"Thanks, just close the door."

"Uh Sir, I don't think…"

"Please just shut the door. I can manage."

Sam backed out, closing the door and she began straightening the bed while she waited. She heard the toilet flush and presently the door opened.

The room swam sickeningly, his vision tunneling. He leant on the doorframe. Sam hurried to him to help.

"Bed," he growled and staggered the short distance to it with Sam's help.

Those few steps seemed to take an age to the sweating shaking Colonel, whose body was threatening to collapse any second.

Sam managed to get him down safely. He gave a groan of pain and laid still, his eyes closed as he fought to hold down the nausea. She hurriedly wet a cloth and put it to his forehead and then covered him with just a sheet, before she sat besides him and began wiping the rest of his face gently.

After a few minutes his eyes opened. He was still in pain, but tried to hide it.

"Should I give Janet a call?" she offered.

"I'm fine."

"On the contrary Sir, you are not." She spoke firmly, looking at his eyes.

His voice was barely a whisper. "Just leave it."

Daniel came into the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Jack if he was sleeping.

"Hey," he called, seeing him awake.

Sam abruptly broke her gaze away from Jack's face.

"You're awake."

"Seems it," said Jack dryly.

"Feel like something to eat?"

At the mention of food Sam could have sworn Jack went a little green. She took pity on him and answered for him.

"I think a sleep would be better at the moment."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sleep, good idea." His eyes were heavy as he spoke.

"I'll catch you later Sir, oh and don't get out of bed," she warned him.

"Yes ma'am," responded Jack drowsily, giving her a slight grin as his eyes shut.

Her heart contracted painfully as she stood looking down at him.

xoxoxoxoxo

Daniel and Sam retired to the kitchen to eat the brunch Daniel had prepared.

"Is he okay?" he asked her.

"Doesn't seem any worse if I'm interpreting the readings I just took correctly compared to the ones that Janet left."

The day passed quietly. Sam kept her hourly checks on Jack, who seemed to be sleeping more or less the rest of the day. Sam kept waking him as she took the readings and took the opportunity to get him to drink. A couple of times she thought he was going to be sick, but he held it down.

By early evening Sam was worn out. She didn't know how Janet coped with it day after day.

"God, give me half a dozen Jaffa anytime," she moaned, sinking into the sofa.

Daniel gave her a smile. "Take a nap."

Sam didn't need telling twice, her eyes were already closing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Janet arrived much later, looking tired herself.

"Sorry I'm late. SG-4 came back after a fight with the natives - a bit messy but no one seriously hurt."

Daniel poured a coffee for her and thrusting it into her hands, guided her to a chair.

"Take five," ordered Sam.

Janet blinked at her. "Now you sound like the Colonel."

Daniel snorted. "He has that effect on all of us."

"How's he been? I take it no worse as you didn't phone."

"No worse, but he doesn't seem to be any better," replied Sam and passed Janet the record she'd kept.

Janet sipped her coffee as she studied the notes. "Mmm, we'll make a nurse of you yet Sam," she grinned. "I'll check him over in a minute and take some samples, but if he's no better this time tomorrow he'll have to come back in."

"He won't like that," advised Daniel.

"He can shout when he's better," shrugged Janet. "Has he been sick again?"

Sam shook her head. "But he's only had sips of water. I noticed he looked sick, but he kept it down."

Janet rolled her eyes. The Colonel would never say how sick he felt. It was a good job she could read the signs, it had saved a major clean up a few times with him.

She finished her coffee and took her bag upstairs with her. Jack was half awake and he gave her a slight grin as she came in and sat down on the bed.

"Hi Doc," he greeted her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay."

Janet sighed and rolled her eyes up. "Colonel." she said warningly.

"Okay, like crap, but it'll get better," he admitted sheepishly.

Janet checked him over. "I'll need some blood," she warned as she got out the syringe and bottles.

"Vampire," he murmured.

Janet laughed as she prepared his arm and took the sample. Finished with that she withdrew her scissors from the bag.

He grinned at her. "Just a trim Doc."

"I'm going to take off those bandages so I can get a proper look and check the surgery."

She was a gentle as she could be, but couldn't help the pain her actions caused. She felt along the numerous fractures, looking for any signs of infection or swelling. The scar on his side was still raw looking, but was healing nicely. Most of the bruises were in various shades of yellow, but some were still very dark.

There was no way Jack could support himself while she replaced the bandages so she called for help. Sam came in hesitantly.

"Daniel's gone for a take out," she began to speak, but her words faded as she saw the Colonel's bare chest and side. Her eyes widened slightly at the horrific sight and once more what he'd gone through threatened to engulf her senses.

Janet quickly jumped in before Sam's pause became too awkward.

"Fine. I just need you to help support the Colonel while I redo the bandages," she said, as she promptly covered the scar with a fresh dressing.

"Colonel, it'll be easier if you can sit on the edge. Sam can help prop you up." Janet kept her tone brisk; she knew he would hate this.

Between them they got Jack sitting up. Without any support his ribs protested painfully. Sam knelt on the bed behind him, her hands on his shoulders. He had his hands on the bed either side of him and she saw them clenching into fists.

"Better hurry up Doc," he ground out, between clenched teeth.

Janet started the bandages off gently, but as she started to apply more pressure Jack gave a groan of pain. His left hand began to beat a tattoo on the bed.

"Nearly there," comforted Janet, going as fast as she could.

By the time she'd finished the sweat was pouring off him and his face white and drawn. He leant back dizzily, his eyes closed and Sam let him lean against her body, holding him gently.

Jack could feel the warmth and comfort radiating from her. Any other time he would have enjoyed it immensely, but all he felt at the moment was deep embarrassment at showing the pain he was in, though for the life of him he couldn't move.

Janet saw the pain and decided to risk an injection. It took effect quickly and she helped Sam lay him down.

He didn't feel the cool cloth on his face nor hear the soft footsteps as they left the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

"I'm sorry I didn't knock him out before, but at least he'll get some pain free sleep for a while now."

Sam gave an understanding nod. Her heart had been wrenching, watching him suffer, and she still felt shaky.

They had time to recover before Daniel appeared with food.

"You are stopping? There's plenty," he asked Janet.

"Wouldn't say no. I'm not picking Cassie up until late. She and a friend have gone to a concert."

They dished up and sat down to tuck in. Janet noticed Sam picking at her food.

"You okay?" she asked her.

The response was brief. "Fine."

"It's hard to see someone you care for hurt, isn't it?" said Janet, not thinking till Sam gave her a glare.

"We all care, don't we?" demanded Sam.

Janet decided to leave it alone and they finished their meal in comparative silence. Janet checked Jack once more and then left.

"I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed. Janet thinks just a couple of checks tonight - I'll set my watch," Sam explained tiredly, already yawning.

She crept into Jack's room before she retired. He looked to be sleeping soundly and after gazing at him for a few minutes quietly she tip-toed back out and slept until her watch alerted her it was time to go and check him.

She could see he was in distress when she entered. The sheets lay in a tangled heap on the floor, and he lay panting, drenched with sweat, his eyes were opened, but unfocussed.

Sam quietly knelt down on the floor beside the bed as she put on the lamp, and remembering Janet's warning, gently took hold of his hand.

"Colonel," she called softly, but got no response. "Jack," she called a little louder.

He slowly turned his head towards her, a puzzled look coming into his eyes and she watched as he gradually began to focus on her in the dim light.

"Bad dream?" she asked softly and smoothed his hair from his forehead gently. He didn't respond other than to grasp her hand tightly. Eventually his breathing began to even out and his eyes slid shut.

Sam got a cold cloth and wiped him down. She took the readings, noticing they were all higher. She stood as she smoothed the sheet over him and then pulled the chair close to the bed to settle in.

She managed to doze a little until a soft groaning disturbed her. Jack was twisting and moaning; his eyes still closed. Sam once more began to 'shush' him and sponge his face, but he didn't calm down. She climbed onto the bed and held him gently like she'd done on the planet and his struggles subsided gradually. Eventually Sam slept. She relaxed and cuddled into his body.

Daniel got up early and popped his head in to check on Jack. He saw them together and he backed out smiling to himself.

He'd had breakfast and was in the middle of a book when Sam eventually came in, hair still wet from a shower.

"Morning. Sleep okay?" asked Daniel, smirking.

"Not too good," admitted Sam. "Jack had nightmares. He was very restless and his temperature was up."

"Oh." The smirk vanished in his concern, but he didn't miss Sam using Jack's first name.

"I'm going to give Janet a call, just to be safe."

Janet said it wasn't unusual for the escalated readings if he was having nightmares, but she'd be over straight after she got the results from his samples.

Sam collapsed on the sofa with a huge sigh.

"He'll be okay," comforted Daniel.

Sam just nodded.

It was mid morning when Janet finally arrived. "The results show an infection, but once I sort out the antibiotics the Colonel should be fine."

Janet inserted an IV point and gave him some injections, during which he barely woke. She then changed some of his tablets.

She gave Sam some loaded syringes. "Every four hours, the first three, then two more at eight hourly intervals, but I'll be back tonight. Try and get some more liquids into him otherwise I'll have to put him on fluids. I've given him something for the nausea as well."

The day wore on and Sam followed Janet's instructions to the letter. By early evening Jack was more awake and certainly looked brighter. She felt pleased at the upturn and every drink he took bolstered her further.

Janet pronounced he was on the up, but insisted on a couple more days in bed. Jack complained but complied, which spoke volumes.

xoxoxoxoxo

TBC

A reply to a review by Vid Z

Why isn't Daniel suited to the job of looking after Jack? He's his best friend. Would you rather the Air Force allowed Jack's female 2IC to nurse him in his own home? I think they would have to have a very very good reason to let Sam nurse Jack when Daniel was there to do it. Damn, those anti fraternization regulations are pesky things aren't they. As for the secondary characters – I take it you mean Janet, Teal'c and Daniel? SG-1 is a team. Janet is a doctor. I'm sure that in the perfect S/J shipper's world Jack and Sam could go off together and be alone in Jack's house with Sam administering appropriate medical care, which as a theoretical astrophysicist she is SO capable of doing to an badly injured man, but Jackie has chosen to have the team show their concern for their commander and Janet to actually be a doctor, the person most needed by Jack at the moment.

Look, I'm sorry if I seem annoyed by this, but you all know by now that I'm not a shipper, and I like to think some of the readers of Jackie's fics prefer a little reality in the story, otherwise it would be a very short Jack and Sam get it on fic. If they are the stories you want to read, fine, but don't expect everyone to go down the same road.

I had intended Jackie to okay this reply, hence my delay in posting this part, but as most of you know by now, Jackie isn't online very often and I didn't want you to be kept waiting any longer. I haven't heard from her, so I re read it, took out most of the sarcastic remarks (although they were amusing) and here you have it.

I do know that she would also want me to thank everyone for their very kind and generous reviews. She is constantly amazed that people enjoy her stories so much and have taken the time to tell her so.

Flatkatsi (Jackie's fic poster)


	22. Chapter 22

A Single Man of Courage – part twenty two

As Jack got better Sam seemed to be keeping a little distant from him, which puzzled him, and perhaps hurt him as well.

By the third day he was chomping at the bit as he watched the first rays of what looked like a beautiful sunrise peeking through his bedroom window. Giving in to the urge he got up, rather unsteadily, but he was up.

He pulled on a pair of sweat bottoms rather slowly and made his way through to the lounge, quietly so as to not disturb anyone. By the time he got there, he felt like crap and he gratefully collapsed on the couch just as Sam appeared.

"Don't over do it today," she begged him, before going into the kitchen. She soon returned with two large glasses of juice.

She presented Jack with one before sitting down with her own.

Sam gave him his medication and soon he was fast asleep again. She covered him with the throw and then began to tidy up the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, sunny, with plenty of room and better stocked than her own, she acknowledged ruefully.

She'd poured herself a coffee and was sitting at the table lost in thought when Daniel came in, for once already washed and dressed, yawning mightily.

"Morning," she called cheerfully. "Breakfast?"

Daniel looked surprised at her light mood. He'd noticed Jack asleep on the couch and surmised that was the cause of it.

"Yes please." He frowned and sat down to savor his first brew of the day.

"Eggs and waffles okay?"

"Err …"

"That's as good as it gets," she called quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'm not a huge cooking fan myself. Jack does the breakfasts normally when I stay, but he's got a good excuse this time."

Sam cocked her head in surprise. "He told me he couldn't cook," she said, remembering when they were stranded in Antarctica.

"Well, nothing cordon-bleu, but I've seen him following a recipe and he has baked with Cassie. You know those brownies she makes are an O'Neill recipe he taught her."

"They're gorgeous." Sam frowned. "She didn't say."

"Jack probably swore her to secrecy. She won't tell half of what they do together, but I do know Janet banned him from taking her to the joke shop."

"So that's where the little minx gets her ideas from. He must have been a terrible child." Sam shuddered, remembering some of Cassie's more horrible jokes.

"Still is," smirked Daniel.

"Damn!" swore Sam and turned back to the pan quickly before the eggs cremated themselves.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, Jack, or I'll starve to death," he whined dramatically. In the end he left the eggs and ate the waffles with syrup

When Jack woke he declined food and spent the afternoon back in bed. His readings were all normal for now and Sam had got him there by saying he could come down later if he wanted to.

As it happened he didn't leave his room. Janet called by with Cassie and after she checked him over she left Cassie chatting to him whilst she joined Sam and Daniel downstairs for some 'adult' conversation.

"Okay?" asked Sam.

"Yep, seems okay. Just make sure he doesn't overdo it. Plenty of rest, minimum of everything except fluids and food. I've left them thick as thieves up there. God knows what he's teaching her now," she said with feeling.

"Well, she doesn't seem too badly off for it," said Sam.

"Perhaps it's the rest of us balancing his influence out," suggested Daniel hopefully.

Janet laughed at that. "He does teach her good things as well. You remember that big confession about playing hooky from school?"

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember that alright." The grief Cassie had been causing going through a bad patch was very fresh in her memory.

"Well, she confessed to me later that it was Jack who drummed it home about telling me the truth and talking about what was going on."

"Did he threaten to tell you?" asked Daniel.

"Nope. Apparently he told Cassie that he knew she was a big enough person to tell me herself." Janet sighed at the memory. She had a lot to be thankful for to Jack and so had Cassie. Her daughter adored him.

"One thing with Jack is that he does speak his mind, except when it comes to personal stuff."

"Or if he's hurt," added Janet thinking of the times he'd brush over an injury.

The evening passed pleasantly enough and Sam decided it was time to check on the 'kids'. She pushed the door open to find Cassie sitting on the bed stroking Jack's hair while he slept.

Sam's heart warmed at the sight. Cassie looked up at her, her expression a little fearful. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her voice wobbled slightly as she spoke.

"He's been really hurt bad, hasn't he?" she asked.

"Your mom told you what happened?"

"Yeah, some, but we nearly lost him for good this time, didn't we Sam?"

Cassie got up as she spoke, very gently so as to not disturb the sleeping Colonel and went into Sam's arms for a cuddle as silent tears crept down her face.

Sam almost wept herself, but choked them back and led Cassie into the bathroom to dry her tears and then wash her face.

"That's better, said Sam, hugging her close.

"As soon as Jack feels okay enough I'm coming to stay over. Seems ages since I did that."

"I'm sure he won't mind. It won't be long."

Cassie brightened a little and they went to the lounge together.

"Sleeping like a baby," announced Cassie to her mom.

"Perhaps you can nurse him next time. You work wonders," said Janet with a smile.

"Gee mom, please don't say next time," moaned Cassie, her lips trembled slightly.

"Sorry honey. Come here." She gave her daughter a loving hug.

Cassie was still a little too quiet and Daniel put on one of the old comedies that she and Jack would watch time and time again. The adults chatted amongst themselves for a while, mindful that Cassie was there.

Cassie turned the video off after a little while and went back to Janet for another hug.

"It's not the same without Jack mom. I'm a little tired; do you think maybe we could go home?"

Janet eyed her daughter thoughtfully, realizing how upset she still was.

"Sure honey, we'll come back in couple of days when Jack's better still."

Sam and Daniel saw them out together. Cassie gave Daniel a hug and then Sam.

"I'm glad you're taking care of Jack. Give him a hug from me when he wakes."

Sam blushed, but smiled at the girl's words.

Janet called for Cassie to come, saving Sam from having to answer.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam yawned and stretched. She was really tired. Funny how a three day mission didn't seem to be as tiring as this. "I'm beat. I'll go check on sleeping grumpy then go to bed."

Daniel smiled at Sam's description of their absent friend. "Yeah fine, I've got a book I'm into. See you in the morning unless you need me."

She checked Jack was sleeping soundly and gave him the last injection of the day before turning in.

She slept, dreaming of Jack, dreams which brought a smile to her face and a tingling to her body.

When she woke it was with disappointment to find it was only another dream. She lay, trying to recapture the feelings and images, but they'd gone. She sighed heavily; resolving herself to putting up with just dreams, and forced herself out of bed to shower and dress. As she expected, Jack's bed was empty.

He'd gotten up to see the sunrise. By the time Sam appeared he'd surrendered to lying on the couch, but with the doors thrown wide, letting the early light and the view into the room.

Sam saw that he looked comfortable enough. "Morning," she said softly.

He broke his gaze from the view to look at her. "Hi, you're early again."

"So are you. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, went out like a light last night. I remember talking to Cassie though – crap … did I fall asleep on her?" he asked with embarrassment.

Sam nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Don't worry she forgave you. You'd better hurry up and get well; she's looking forward to staying a couple of days."

Jack's face softened. "She's a good kid."

Sam agreed, smiling as she remembered Cassie's words to her.

"What?" asked Jack, watching her face.

Sam blushed. "Nothing." She continued, smiling.

"What?" he persisted.

Sam tried to be casual. "Oh, just something Cassie said."

"Carter!"

"Sorry Sir, just girl talk. Now do you fancy coffee?" Sam tucked away the memory and headed into the kitchen.

Daniel came down, yawning heavily and sniffed the aroma of coffee being brewed.

"Sleep well?" enquired Jack.

"Fine, God …" he moaned seeing the time, "It's still night."

Jack almost laughed at his expression of disgust until he remembered his ribs and contented himself with a grin.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Daniel, his stomach growling now that he was up.

Sam brought three coffees in, having heard Daniel's arrival.

"What!" she cried, "don't look at me, I did it yesterday."

"Call that breakfast." complained Daniel as he grabbed a coffee.

Eventually Daniel settled for toast and more coffee and Sam managed to get the Colonel to eat a little cereal, before he gave in to tiredness and began to sleep once more.

Daniel returned to his book and Sam fetched her laptop and sat in a comfortable chair whilst she worked.

Jack woke a while later, but his first sight was of Sam's profile gazing down at her laptop as she worked. He lay still for quite a while, just staring at her. Finally she paused in her work and chewed her lower lip as she pondered on something. She became aware of his gaze and turned to meet his eyes. How long they sat, their eyes locked, they weren't sure and it was only because of the insistent ring of the phone that they managed to break the contact.

Sam grabbed the receiver with some annoyance "Hello!" she almost barked into it, "Oh, hi Cassie." Her tone softened. "Fine thanks … yes … yes … he's here … sure … see you," and with that she handed the phone to Jack.

She was relieved that Daniel was snoring in the other chair and hadn't witnessed their 'lapse' and she returned to her laptop pretending to work as she listened.

"Hi Cass ... yeah not too bad." Jack paused, grinning as he listened. "Yeah sorry," he said frowning at first then another big grin lit his face. "No, no she didn't." His face creased with laughter. "I will Cass. Take care, see you soon."

Jack put the receiver down and lay grinning at Sam.

"What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"Oh nothing," he said casually. "Just something Cassie said." He grinned mimicking her words from earlier that morning.

Sam didn't need a second guess as to what was said and she blushed furiously and tore her eyes back down to the screen to pretend to work. She heard Jack's soft chuckle, but chose to ignore it.

He settled back still with a grin on his face and slept again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Peace reigned until Janet called in on her way home. She was delighted to find Jack looking so much better.

'At least I'll have good news for a change for Cassie,' she thought.

She didn't stay long and hurried home to her daughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel declared his intention to visit the SGC and get some books.

"When's Teal'c back?" asked Sam.

"Back?" queried Jack "I wasn't aware he'd gone anywhere." He'd missed seeing the big guy, but his immediate thoughts when awake, which didn't seem to be too often at the moment, were on a more feminine subject … not a million miles away.

"We didn't want you worrying. He went on a babysitting run with SG-11 while we're on ours," said Daniel with a sly grin.

"Hey!" cried Jack indignantly, catching Daniel's jibe.

"I'll check while I'm there anyway. See you later." Daniel picked up Jack's truck keys, much to the dismay of his friend.

"Drive careful." warned Jack.

"Always," smirked Daniel as he left.

"Fancy chess, Carter?" asked Jack feeling thoroughly bored with television.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Sam and brought the handsome chess set over and set it up on the coffee table so that Jack didn't have to get up off the couch.

She sat down on the floor, a little above eye level with the pieces. Jack struggled onto his side so he didn't have to sit up, which brought him to eye level with Sam.

They began playing. Sometimes the moves seemed to take a while - their eyes kept drifting of their own violation to each other. Sam could tell his mind wasn't altogether on the game; neither was her own, come to think of it.

She took a long time in particular over moving one piece and she heard him sigh. Impatiently? She thought that, but when she looked up she saw he was watching her intently, his eyes dark, very dark with what? Longing? Desire? She found herself feeling flustered, but unable to look away.

The minutes stretched and Sam found herself standing and pulling the table away from the couch as she moved to perch on the chair's edge with him.

"Sir …" she began, trying to break her gaze.

"Jack," he said. "Say Jack, not Sir or Colonel just Jack."

Sam smiled. "Okay, just Jack."

He groaned. "Smart ass."

"I have a good teacher." She grinned back at him.

"Is that my claim to fame? A wise cracking astrophysicist, a cheeky space monkey and a cliché confused Jaffa."

Sam giggled at his words, his humor, along with his dark intense eyes, bringing her to a level of giddiness. "Not to me." She sobered slightly and leaned closer.

Jack felt the breath catch in his throat. 'God, she's so beautiful.' He wanted so badly to hold her and never let go.

Sam thought her pounding heart would surely burst through her chest and the roar in her ears would make her pass out before long. She wanted so badly to hold him, be held by him and more, so much more …

The distance between them narrowed slowly, their faces almost touching …

The sudden ringing from the phone made them both jump. Jack gave a groan and Sam shot up quickly, a guilty flush rising on her face.

She ran her fingers through her hair, looking about for the phone. She snatched the receiver up. "YES!" she shouted. "Daniel, oh sorry, hi ..." Her face flushed even darker.

Jack groaned again and covered his face with his hands. He'd moved onto his back, cursing softly.

"What? … Oh … yes everything's okay. Is …" Sam cast one eye to Jack who was still covering his face.

"Fine, yes no problem …Okay, yes that's fine. See you tomorrow then." She hung up and then with an afterthought snatched the receiver up and placed it next to the phone.

"Daniel," she said.

"Figures," was the muffled reply.

Sam moved back to the couch and sat down again beside Jack. She began gently to pull at his hands to remove them from his face. He scrubbed them over his face and then through his hair, making it stand on end even more, which made her smile.

Sam leaned over as he brought his hands down, catching him by surprise.

"He's not coming back tonight. Teal'c's due back in the morning so he's decided to help out with some translating and then he'll bring Teal'c over tomorrow afternoon."

Jack lay still. He had reasoned that Sam would put distance between them after the phone's ringing had brought them to their senses and he was puzzled by her closeness.

Sam saw his musing. "I've taken the phone off the hook." She smiled, giving him a mischievous look.

Jack looked at her in bemusement.

"Unless you don't want to carry on where we left off?" asked Sam invitingly, as she dared to take the bull by the horns.

Jack failed to conceal his surprise, but gave her such a bone-melting grin that her stomach tightened in anticipation.

"So," he whispered, "where were we?"

"Here," murmured Sam and moved close to him, her lips barely touched his at first, then more, tasting, then deeper until there was almost an urgency between them.

Jack felt the electricity coursing through him, his heart pounding, his body throbbing with desire, as he moaned into her mouth.

His hands caressed her body, pulling gently at the t-shirt she wore until they were stroking her bare flesh.

Sam shivered deliciously at his touch, one hand threading through his hair, the other stroking at his thighs and higher. Jack almost jumped when her hand brushed against his groin on its journey over his body.

Sam broke away from the kiss, panting, her eyes blazing with desire.

"Uh, Si … Jack, your erm, your ribs … how? I mean … are you okay?" She was blushing as she spoke, but her hands kept up the stroking on his body.

Jack gave a groan. This wasn't his idea of a first time with Sam.

"Bed, more room?" he asked hopefully. He hoped she didn't want to back out now. Sore ribs or not he didn't think he could stand it if she backed off now.

Sam grinned and helped him up. They moved into Jack's bedroom where Jack lay down on the bed and Sam helped him to undress. She sat straddling his thighs, still stroking his body gently.

"This is so not fair, Sam," he complained, "You're still wearing clothes."

Sam leant forward, careful to keep her weight off his chest and kissed him thoroughly. His hands roamed over her, deftly sliding under her t-shirt to unclip her bra. They broke contact briefly whilst she got rid of her clothes. Jack gazed at her body in silent awe before pulling her down to kiss her thoroughly … breaking off to give a gasp of pain … his eyes beseeching Sam to carry on when she made to draw back …

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Much later they lay together, as close as they could possibly get. Jack's chest felt as if it was on fire, but not for the world would he admit it. He'd enjoyed Sam's lovemaking, but felt his participation was sadly lacking. His ego had taken as severe a beating as his body …

Sam had no such misgivings as she lay content, cuddling close, but she'd noticed his distraction after things had calmed down. She'd been aware of his pain during their lovemaking, but any notions to cease had been soon driven from her mind as her body pushed her to fulfillment.

She raised herself up on one elbow, her other hand lazily tracing a pattern gently on his still bruised stomach.

"Jack," she began softly which made him turn to her, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Fine."

"Liar."

His eyebrows rose at that. "I'm okay," he repeated, almost daring her to dispute him again.

"You sure? I mean I wasn't exactly … well easy on you." Sam blushed as she spoke, remembering the throes of passion.

Jack saw her blush and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Sorry? What for?" she asked in surprise.

"Sorry it wasn't better for you," he said sadly, maintaining the eye contact.

Realizing what he meant she smiled gently at him, cupped his face and leaned closer.

"It's probably not how you imagined it," she began and as he opened his mouth she pressed her fingers to his lips. Her eyes twinkled as she continued. "Lying there with several broken ribs and being jumped by a horny mad woman." She grinned wickedly at him.

His lips twitched into a smile despite himself. "You were horny?" he asked raising one brow with a smirk, "I hadn't noticed."

She very gently slapped his shoulder playfully and lay back down to cuddle him.

Soberly he hugged her closer. "Nope, it's certainly not how I'd imagined it. I had hoped to show you how I feel about _you_. I wanted so badly to make love to _you_ - not you having to help _me_ for cryin out loud."

Sam felt the tears pricking at her eyes as he spoke. She leaned up to look into his eyes, which shone with love for her.

"I understand Jack, honestly, but I also knew if we waited I'd loose my nerve."

"Am I so off putting?" he asked.

"On the contrary, the times I've had to fight myself to keep my hands off you," she grinned, but then sobered. "It hurts so much how close I was to losing you."

He looked puzzled for a moment then light dawned. "Oh."

"In the infirmary you were so formal with me. I thought you'd changed your mind completely about … about wanting me."

"I'm sorry about that. My feelings for you have never altered, but I didn't want to jeopardize your career. I didn't want your judgment clouded by the circumstances at the time."

Sam loved him even more for that confession and couldn't help but say the words "I do love you," she whispered.

Jack's heart faltered for a moment. He'd never expected to hear those words directly from her. The expression on his face caught her unawares.

"What?" she asked nervously, thinking she'd overstepped the mark by declaring herself like that.

"Oh God, Sam," he breathed.

Her heart bumped wildly, waiting for the brush off.

"Sam, I love you," he whispered.

She giggled with relief and kissed him thoroughly.

As they lay together warm and contented Sam watched his face, concerned for his painful ribs.

"What?" he asked, catching her gaze.

"Nothing." She smiled and then … "Oh" and she gave him a gentle hug.

"What's that for?" he asked, amused.

She smiled. "It's from Cassie."

"Oh, right." He leaned over to her and kissed her thoroughly.

She mouthed "what?" at his self-satisfied smile.

Jack's face lit with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Cassie said if I ever got that hug off you I had to kiss you no matter what."

Sam laughed. "Good job I only hug in private then."

"Yeah."

She gave him a searching look. "Would you have kissed me on the base?"

"Prefer your face or body," he smirked, "But would you have hugged me at the base?"

Sam grinned. "Nope."

Jack made a show of mock relief. "Whew, saved!"

Sam laughed and snuggled down with him, feeling secure and cherished.

"You wait until I get healed up," said Jack, holding her lovingly.

Sam sat up, her features showing her displeasure.

"No way flyboy, am I going to wait that long," she said sternly.

"Then you'll have to continue to be a mad woman for a while longer," laughed Jack.

"With pleasure," laughed Sam. "With pleasure."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

THE END

Thank you for reading

xoxoxoxoxoxo

That's it – finished. Do you want another fic from Jackie? Send reviews and let her know. There's this really good one where Sam and Jack are caught up in a war offworld… I won't tell you any more.

I got a reply from Jackie about my note on the bottom of the previous chapter. Here's what she said

_Your reply is absolutely fine - you can add ditto from me at the end._

_and the next fic is -_

_Sam and Jack make love  
and live happily ever after.  
The end._

Remember – let Jackie know if you want another one.

Flatkatsi


End file.
